Fate Level Zero
by CleverPervertedPriest
Summary: Inspired by The Infamous Man. The Holy Grail, warped, twisted, corrupted. Seven Servants. Seven Masters. Six Classes differ from the original. One entertained Evil Spirit. Chaos ensues.
1. Summoning is Complete

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

Summoning is Complete

Kotomine Kirei was a troubled man. All his life he was plagued with a warped mind; he only understood and reveled in the misfortune of others. He was distraught by it, having been raised a devout man. He was a man of many talents, yet none satisfied him. There was a time where he thought he could change himself through marriage; he married once, to a woman he loved and had a child. Yet he had felt no joy, no change, and no happiness. Further down the line, he confessed to his wife all his troubles, all his worries, and his perceived shortcomings. For some unknown reason, the wife decided to kill herself. The note found on her body, addressing her husband, was that she hoped her death could prove he could feel compassion for others. Yet, he did not feel that way. He instead felt sad; sad that he could not kill her himself. It horrified him. Immediately, he sent his child, his daughter, away to live with relatives. He feared himself and what he might do if she remained with him.

Yes, he was a troubled man, which begs the question. Why was he chosen to be a participant in this Grail War? He did not desire it, he did not want to possess it, nor did he covet it so. Why was he chosen by it? The repetitive nature of these questions was in the background of his mind as he completed the summoning of his Servant. He had been under the instruction of Tohsaka Tokiomi for three years now as a matter of getting himself up to speed with the ways of a magus. As instructed, he made a show of breaking his ties to him while still working together with him in secret. Right now, he was using the fragments of the mask of Hassan-i-Sabbah, the 'Old Man of the Mountain' and leader of the Hashshashin, as his catalyst.

As the smoke cleared, he was confused. In the center of the circle stood a slim and muscular man, wearing a form-fitting black ensemble; black turtle neck, black belt, black pants, black knee-high boots that were strapped at the ends, and black detached sleeves which ended looped around the middle finger.. He did not have any visible weapons on him. The things that seemed out of place were the long blond hair and the red blindfold that was held to his head by a black strap. The Servant looked like a foreigner to him, a blind one at that. How could such a person be called as an Assassin? The Servant looked as if he was looking straight at him and it slightly unnerved Kirei.

The Servant bowed and said, "This question I ask, are you my Master?"

He paused a moment before answering with, "Yes."

"Very well, I am Servant Assassin of this War," intoned the Servant flatly, "What would you have me do?"

* * *

Tohsaka Tokiomi was taken aback by the summoning. When Kirei told him about the unusual Assassin he summoned, he did not think much about it, chalking it up to being an unknown facet of the lesser known Hashshashin leaders. Plus, they had to modify their plan slightly, because while the Servant's body might not be able to survive a barrage of projectiles, he was able to manipulate shadows at such a high degree that they could be used offensively and defensively. All Tokiomi had to do now was to summon Gilgamesh, King of Heroes, using the fossilized skin of the first snake as catalyst. Yet, once again, the Grail had given an unusual hero. An extreme opposite of what he wanted.

Instead of the King of Uruk, he summoned a girl. She had green eyes, and blond hair that was covered by a blue balmoral cap. She wore a blue cloak, long black socks and blue military boots.

She knelt down and said softly, "I have been designated as Servant Archer of this war. I ask of you… Are you my Master?"

"Yes, I suppose I am," he answered warily. He began to wonder if he really did summon Archer or did the Grail give him a different Servant by accident.

"Contract has been completed," she stated as she rose up, "What are your orders, Master?"

* * *

Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi frowned. Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri, his fiancé, was somewhat surprised. The man was sure he performed the summoning ritual correctly, using the remnants of the mystical swords Moralltach and Beagalltach as catalysts, after having his original catalyst stolen. Originally intending to get Alexander the Great from the cape remnant, his current catalysts were supposed to have summoned Diarmuid Ua Dauibhne, or Diarmuid of the Love Spot. Yet, what he summoned looked nothing like Diarmuid.

The Servant wore full body armor of light blue and white, the surface of the armor looking like scales. He had on his head a winged helm that held his long blond hair back, save a single braid that spilled over the side of his handsome face. Small, draconic wings adorned the back of his pauldrons and from his back a ragged blue cloak. In his left hand, he held his lance, as long and as tall as he was. The shaft was blood red and the spear point a bronzed color with two smaller prongs extending from where the base of the spearhead meets the shaft.

The Servant slowly opened his eyes, revealing his calm black eyes. His eyes darted between the man and woman before him. Taking time to kneel down, he bowed his head and asked, "Which one of you is my Master?"

"Hmph, he may not be Diarmuid, but at least he knows how to show respect," muttered Kayneth, none too loudly, before announcing, "I am your Master." Motioning to Sola-Ui, he continued, "This is my fiancé, Sola-Ui. She will be supplying the additional prana required by you in this War." Said person looked somewhat drawn to Lancer's impressive looks, blushing slightly at her mention.

"Very well, Master and Mistress," replied Lancer as he got back to his feet, "Thus the contract is complete. Do you have any standing orders?"

Somehow, this brought a very small, very slight smirk to the nobleman's face. "_At least he knows his station_," he thought to himself.

* * *

Matou Kariya felt quite confused when he completed the summoning. When he first found out that Sakura was given away to his family, of all things, he was horrified. The feeling worsened when that damned vampire Matou Zouken informed him that her 'training' had already begun a few weeks earlier, it took everything he had not to attack the old man; powerful or not, the bastard went too far. So he offered himself to represent the family in the Grail War, withstanding the pain and agony of the Crest Worm implantation, all to save Sakura from that wretched man. Then, when his so called 'father' gave him a rusted piece of metal for a catalyst and ordered him to add two more lines to the summoning mantra, he complied. However, instead of a Berserker with medieval styled armor, as the catalyst seemed to imply, he got something else.

That something else was clad in a huge metal diving suit. The face port of the suit, it glowed a steady yellow, the face of the Servant inside unseen. What stood out was the huge drill that seemed to be attached to its right hand. Slowly, it looked upward and let out a faint, baleful howl.

"Berserker, I am your Master," rasped out Kariya before lapsing into a coughing fit.

"Mmm, not what I had in mind, but I suppose this Berserker would do," stated Zouken, somewhat amused at the turn of events, "Just remember to win the Grail for me, Kariya, and you can have Sakura-chan. Even so, I would not put much stock in a failure such as you."

The weakened man gritted his teeth as he watched the damned vampire took leave of them. Turning his gaze to his new Servant, he wheezed out, "Come, I don't want to stay here any more than I have to."

* * *

After Waver Velvet stole the piece of cloth that was his lecturer Kayneth's catalyst and finding out about the Holy Grail War, he immediately chartered a trip to Japan and began his preparations. He could not believe what he stumbled on; a war where only strength and skill mattered. Not nobility. Not lineage. Not fancy titles. A contest determined by pure power and skill of a magus. He was looked down upon at the Clock Tower just by being who he was… looking down on his beliefs. Beliefs that say anyone could be just as great as the higher ranked families as long as they just apply themselves through effort, experience, and knowledge. Everyone there looked down upon it, especially his lecturer Kayneth Archibald. Winning this war would prove once and for all that his beliefs were correct... that they were justified and he deserved recognition for his revolutionary idea.

When he woke up one day to find the Command Seals ingrained on his right hand, he was ecstatic. The Holy Grail itself recognized his strength and pronounced him worthy of entering. That night itself, he used blood collected from the roosters he stole to draw out the summoning array. After chanting the mantra, it glowed and copious amounts of smoke began billowing about. The suddenness made him fall over backwards; it excited him and he eagerly awaited the Servant's arrival. He was not left wanting.

The Servant was extremely tall and clad in a rich, green robe. He wore a green helmet which framed his rather fierce, red face. He also had a lush, well kept beard which reached well below his chest. From where he was, Waver also noticed leather shin guards and thick-soled black boots. The intimidating part was the Servant's weapon. It reminded him of a sort of halberd. A halberd that had a metal butt end and blade that seemed to shine a strange, green light. Or maybe that was just the smoke and lights. But, there was definitely an engraving of a dragon on the blade itself.

"Hmm," the servant mused, "It seems my Master is somewhat short of stature, if you are really my Master."

"What? Yes!" squeaked out the young man, suddenly knocked out of his surprise, "Y-yes, I-I-I am you-your Master, Waver Velvet."

"And so that completes our contract," declared the Servant, "I am Servant Rider of this War." Looking round, he continued to ask, "This one has a request o' Master. Where is the library?"

"Huh?" was the only thing Waver could muster.

"Library, Master. Surely you know what a library is?" repeated the Servant, looking down on the young man, "And please get up from the ground. One must at least know how to conduct oneself."

"Ah, of course," he exclaimed, blushing in embarrassment as he got up, "I'll show you where the library is."

Waver, having already gotten a good grasp of most of the locations in the city, brought Rider to the local library. Satisfied, Rider immediately changed to spirit form and went inside. While waiting, he mulled over what he should be doing. He felt somewhat embarrassed by his poor showing earlier and was wondering if Rider had looked down upon him because of it.

"_I have to exert control. Even if both Master and Servant wish for the Grail, the Master's position is because of the Command Seals. I have to prove I am in control,_" he resolved thoughtfully. Then, his Servant rematerialized next to him.

"It is quite a pity, Master," Rider started, slightly wistful, "The books I wanted were not there. Still, all is not lost. I've seen a few which had historical accounts so it should not be so bad." Patting the young man on the back, he continued, "Come Master, let us return to your abode. On the way back, you can show me the changes your city has gone through."

Waver sighed; he wasn't able to speak up again. There was something about this Servant... maybe that red face. It seemed to make him look rather fierce. Wordlessly, he trudged back towards the Mackenzie's house. However, reaching the bridge that connected both sides of the town, Rider came out of spirit form and said, "Hmm, your city certainly has changed a lot, Master. I was skeptical of the information given, but now I see. This 'modern world' is quite impressive."

"Rider, what were you trying to find in the library?" asked the young man after a moments pause, "And why were you interested in historical accounts?"

"Hmm," rumbled the Servant as he slowly stroked his grand beard. Finally he replied, "I looked for two books; the Book of Changes and the Spring and Autumn Annals. I favored those two books greatly, since I grew up with books. Every waking chance I get, when not fighting or training, I shall read them. By educating myself, I had hoped to educate others and maybe eventually, the next generation. The historical accounts... I want to find out what happened to my blood brothers after I died."

Then, staring intently at his Master, Rider asked, "Well, it is my turn to ask a question; What will you do with your wish?" Presented with a confused face, he pressed, "Your wish, Master. The Holy Grail grants you a wish too, does it not?"

"Ah, well... my wish?" repeated Waver, not seeing as to how it mattered to the Servant, "I wish... to change the minds of those in charge of the Clock Tower to recognize my talents..."

Before he could finish, Rider immediately started laughing. "You are still young, o' Master. There would be plenty of time for you to prove yourself!" declared red skinned man after much laughter, "Why would you use your wish to take short cuts? Work hard, be confident, and do not stray from the correct path! That! Is how you prove yourself! It matters not the goal, but the steps you take to get there!"

The young Master glared at his Servant while he was laughing. "_First my teacher, then my peers, now even my Servant is laughing at me?"_ he thought angrily at first. His Command Seals started glowing, displaying his intent. Then, when Rider explained himself, Waver's intent on using the Seals faltered. "_He actually says I can do it? Does he really believe in me_?" The glow faded off as he rethought his actions, "_If I used the Command Seals recklessly, then I wouldn't be able to control him..._"

Rider gave his Master a warm smile. "It takes a brave man to realize his errors," he stated as he casually stroked his beard, "When you learn from your mistakes, you become wiser. I can definitely foresee you becoming a man of wisdom, young Master."

Those words lightened the young man's heart a bit. "Rider, what about you?" he asked, "What is your wish?"

"My wish?" repeated the large man as he looked to the stars, "I wish to go back to my time and assist my brothers to reunite the lands and restore the Hans! More importantly, I go back to honor the oath me and my brothers made in the peach garden. That we will live and die together as brothers."

Waver looked at him in amazement before saying, "I guess that's a good wish... as long as we get the Grail. We still need to plan for the other Servants and Masters..."

"That we do indeed," affirmed Rider, putting his hand on his Master's shoulder, "Come now, Master. Let us return to your dwelling and make battle plans."

* * *

"Fill, fill, fill, fill... repeat four times... or was it five times?" Uryuu Ryuunosuke asked himself in confusion, trying to remember what the book said. He knew he was supposed to say those words while he drew the pictured circle and all that. He stopped drawing with his feet for a moment to review the book again, its pages worn and almost tearing. "Destroy each when filled..." he muttered as he read the words out loud while counting with his fingers, "Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill.. yes! Exactly five times!" Then, he looked up to the television; it was still on and the news was being read. The newsreader was now reporting a series of home invasions that ended up into the whole family being murdered in cold blood. The man grinned at the report; those were good times. Of course, when he stumbled upon that book in his storehouse, it interested him. Supposedly you were able to summon demons with the circle and chanting some stuff. So the following murders after that discovery was him trying his hand at drawing out the circle and do the chanting. So far, no luck in getting any sort of demon. Then again, maybe he had a little too much fun. Still...

Pausing to turn off the television, he looked over to his side at the whimpering kid, all tied up like a pig ready for slaughter. The terrified expression made him smile. "Do you think demons exist, kiddo?" Ryuunosuke asked as he walked up to the bound child, "The news keeps calling me a demon, but I think that would be a little rude if demons really did exist, right?" He suddenly squatted down, scaring the kid even more with his greeting, "Sup! I am Uryuu Ryuunosuke and I am a demon! Then again, I dunno if I should go around introducing myself like that." He then waved the book over the kid's head and continued, "You know, I found this when I was digging around in my storehouse! Seems like my parents were trying to summon demons or something. So, I really like to know if demons exist or not." He then pat the kids head and ended his monologue with, "So kid, if I do get a demon to come here, do you mind if we let it kill you?"

He started laughing with glee as the kid let out a muffled shriek and started thrashing around in an attempt to get free. "I wonder what it's like to get killed by a demon," he speculated as he pulled a chair over and sat down, "I bet it would be so coo- ow!" He yelped as a blood red tattoo started burning itself on his right hand. Then, the circle began to glow and smoke started wafting about. Then, the coolest thing happened.

A seven foot... eight foot... tall metal giant stepped forth. It was a deep dark blue color with some sort of long skirting with the same color. It had a cool looking, laughing skull with some weirdly placed horns at the place where a belt should be. It had something like a golden two-headed eagle on the right shoulder and some sort of monster with many heads on the right shoulder... a green colored one. Two metal snake-like things with glowing red mouths rose over the shoulders, one on each side. It's head was really huge, with red glowing eyes and squarish horns which were barely scraping the ceiling. And the staff! It was all spiky with two pretty sharp blades on top. Overall, this metal demon looked really cool!

Slowly, it turned its head from side to side, as if to look around the room. "So this is what passes for a hab block in the past. Surely there is more to Ancient Terra than this," it was heard muttering, the voice sounding quite human. Ryuunosuke gaped while its gaze took in everything from the room; the two dead bodies, the terrified and wriggling kid on the floor, and finally, the serial killer with blood on his feet.

"So, it is true. It seems my Lord has made a very interesting bargain with that... thing. Tell me of yourself, young summoner," it requested in mild curiosity.

"Ah, well... I am Uryuu Ryuunosuke... I'm unemployed and I like killing people, especially kids and young women," he slowly introduced himself, still not knowing what to make of this.

It stared at him for a moment before muttering, "Ah, so you are a blood cultist. While I dislike working with those blood-crazed fools, if it is the will of Tzeentch..." It then announced, "Thus the contract is complete. I am supposed to be Servant Caster of this... Holy Grail War..." The last few words sounded very derisive.

The young man scratched his head sheepishly as he repeated, "Holy what?" Suddenly remembering he still had his 'offering' with him, he then asked while motioning to his tied up victim, "Hey, you wanna kill this kid?"

It looked down on the extremely scared kid. Slowly, he walked forward, the boots thudding loudly against the floor. He knelt down in front of the trembling, teary eyed boy, who was still trying to wriggle out of his bonds. It leaned its staff against the wall. A hand outstretched, the bucket full of the blood that was drained from the boy's guardians slowly levitated over. Dipping a metal finger into the viscous liquid while his free hand was laid on the kids head, it started drawing a sign made of blood on the kid's now mysteriously paralyzed head. The finished sign glowed and disappeared into the kids skin. It then stood up, the kid not freely thrashing around once more.

"Thus is the will of Chaos," it announced as it held up its inscribing hand, which suddenly a ball of chaotic energies swirled and formed, "You soul will serve a greater purpose, to fuel the great Changer of Ways. Rejoice, for your fate is sealed."

Letting the ball drop, Ryuunosuke's eyes widened in amazement. It dropped on the kid's throat, instantly melting through it and slowly covering the body; continuously melting it until it became a puddle of unknown origins. The horrific liquid spread and lapped around the metal demon's boots.

"That... was... AWESOME!" he exclaimed, prompting the metal being to turn around in surprise. The serial killer ran up and grabbed the huge metal hand, excitedly saying, "That was so freaking cool! I don't really care about this Grail War thing, but I'll follow you from now on! Show me cooler and cooler ways to kill people!"

The metal demon stared at him for a while before saying, "It is not a blood cultist. It is a pleasure cultist. It seems my Lord has developed a sense of humor..."

**Commenting:**

Here I go again. Once more, I delve into something out of my depth and this is the result. Thanks to the wonderful inspiration brought on by **The Infamous Man**, I've finally acted upon the plot bunny and wrote this out. It is official. I must say though, this would not be that frequently updated since I do have a prior engagement beforehand. But rest assured, I will do my best to bring out the regular, creepy and weird stuff for your reading pleasure... as soon as I can complete NIMA. Enjoy.


	2. First Blood

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

First Blood

Tokiomi stood at the window that overlooked the garden outside his mansion. Archer stood at attention at his desk, awaiting her orders. Silence permeated the unlit room, illuminated only by the moon's rays. Outside, the bounded fields in the surrounding area hummed in silence.

"I was recently informed that the final Servant had been summoned," stated the Tohsaka without looking behind him, "You know what to do, Archer."

"Yes, Master," she affirmed as her cloak slowly dissipated, revealing a short dress of colors blue, black and white; it was completed with a white collar and short red tie. She had blue, detached sleeves and each were topped with a metal band and a long red strap attached to it. The straps had a sharp, diamond-shaped counterweight at the end. White gloves completed her attire. Raising her hands, two giant handguns with barrels as long as her legs appearing in them.

With her preparations ready, she disappeared into spirit form. Tokiomi continued to stare outside, as if expecting something to happen.

* * *

Kirei looked down, the mansion of the Tohsaka's at the foot of the cliff. He was calm; he knew what he must do right now, after getting the news from his father.

"The final Servant has been summoned," he said slowly, "It is time."

Very slowly, Assassin rose up from the shadows headfirst and looked straight at him. The priest still felt a little uneasy at how his Servant was still able to look straight at him, even without sight. He had heard of blind people having their other senses become more sensitive after the loss of their sight, but he was still unused to this. Was this why this incarnation of the Hashshashin leader was able to become a Heroic Spirit?

"Very well, Master. I shall perform my part," the Servant said before sinking into the shadows once more.

A minute later, he rose up from the shadows, right at the edge of the flowerbeds. There were three plots of them, each one divided into four; each quarter had a pedestal on which sat a red jewel, which controlled an individual bounded field. Assassin smirked and raised his right arm up; a misshapen looking thing crawled up the nearest pedestal grabbed the jewel and crushing it before it disappeared back into the flower bed. The Servant repeated it a few more times until the plot in front of him was free of the fields. Then, a black disc formed around his feet and slowly glided over the ground, slowly bringing him past the plot and into the courtyard. A tall, central pedestal there had another larger gem that maintained the main bounded field of the courtyard. He suddenly tensed his muscles, forcing himself to lean back a bit, followed by relaxing and making the same arm motion as before. This time, a huge wave made of shadow suddenly rose up, destroying the pedestal and the gem that was mounted on it.

He stood there stoically, his poker face not betraying his satisfaction. All he had to do now was...

"Optic Barrel!"

Suddenly, a floating symbol consisting of two crossed pistols appeared in front of him and exploded, sending him flying back. Quickly converting into a back flip and landing on his feet, he looked to where the voice came from; the roof.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to pass," announced Archer.

Assassin frowned; his body was then covered with shadow, gaining a semi-draconic visage with glaring red eyes. Crouching a bit, it grew out large demonic-looking wings and leaped up, flying towards Tokiomi's Servant. She responded by jumping down at it, intending to meet half-way. Just as they did, she spun around and smashed her left gun barrel into his face, following up with a few shots from both guns in a second spin. While descending, she expertly cartwheeled in mid air while shooting and shouting out, "Revolver Blast!" In the end of the exchange, Assassin crashed landed while Archer landed on her feet, already anticipating any sudden moves.

"Please leave," she said, again offering to let it go in exchange for not pursuing its mission.

He growled and the wings dissipated. Instead, four large and menacing looking shadow snakes rose up behind him. Throwing both hands forward, the four snakes surged towards her. She shook her head and leaped into the air.

"Bullet Storm!"

She fired rapidly; he cancelled out the snakes and raised a thin sheet of shadow from the ground for protection. When the rain stopped, he assumed the attack was over and lowered it a bit. A mistake.

"Thor!"

The missile was fast and connected easily. The resulting explosion tore the courtyard apart, leaving behind a two feet deep crater. She landed easily, the rocket launcher reverting back to her twin handguns. She walked to the center of the crater and looked around for signs of life. She found a strange object and picked it up. It was a charred black hand. She then tossed it away, the hand falling apart into ashes. She then reverted to spirit form and disappeared as well.

* * *

Tokiomi was pleased. The play had gone off without any problems whatsoever, despite both him and Kirei getting absurd Servants. The stage that was his garden may take some fixing up, but it was worth it. By faking Assassin's death, he was free to scout and spy on the other Masters and their Servants, fully finding out their strengths and weaknesses. Yes, he was pleased indeed.

"Master."

He looked away from the window to his desk. Archer stood in front of it, her cloak back on her shoulders.

"Mmm, well done, Archer," he praised, "Tell me, did Kirei-kun reach the church safely?"

"He did, Master," she replied before adding, "I also took the liberty of clearing the grounds of foreign elements."

"Wonderful," he stated, once again feeling pleased that Archer had taken initiative to eliminate whatever familiars that were spying on him.

"I also found this," she said as she placed a broken device on the table, "It seems to be a camera of some kind."

"Hmm," the Tohsaka mused with a frown, "So... the 'Mage Killer' is indeed one of the Masters, if not the assigned helper that accompanied the Einzbern representative."

"Shall I go and perform 'Search and Destroy', Master?"

"No," he said after some thought, "We should not rush this. Let us give Kirei-kun and Assassin time to confirm our suspicions first. For now, maintain patrol around my estate."

"Very well, Master."

* * *

"Hey Rider, great news!" exclaimed Waver joyfully on his bed, "Assassin has already been taken out!"

Both he and Rider were currently in the house he 'borrowed' for the moment. The old couple residing there he hypnotized into believing he was their grandson here on holiday. The past few days were somewhat of a hassle for him. While Rider remained in spirit form most of the time, as requested, he had to buy a whole lot of books in return. Apparently Rider had a thing for reading and every night he would come out of his spirit form and as not to disturb his Master, read them under the light of the moon.

Rider looked up from his current book and stroked his beard. "I see. Well, looks like your sleep will not be disturbed any time soon then, Master. I would assume you know how an assassin operates," he mused. Then, he asked, "So, who was the one who defeated him?"

"Er, I'm not too sure about that," replied Waver sheepishly, "It was Tohsaka's Servant. It looked like a young boy in these weird clothes. He was short, had blonde hair and a pair of huge handguns. Plus, I have no idea how, he was able to conjure out a rocket launcher to defeat Assassin. He was also extremely agile. I couldn't get any more than that after he somehow scared away my mouse familiar."

"Hmm, I would presume that Servant to be Archer," the huge man suggested.

"Maybe," the young man replied. He then let out a sigh, "Still, I've never heard of any legendary hero using guns as long as his legs."

Rider chuckled a bit before declaring, "It would not matter. I can and I will defeat whomever is left... although I may need to trick Archer into a confined space as to prevent him from using his agility to his fullest."

"We have yet to get information about the other Servants and Masters," Waver reminded him.

"Very well, Master. I shall leave that to you then," was his final comment before going back to his book.

The young man sighed once again. Other than what happened at the Tohsaka estate, he really couldn't find out anything about the others.

"Don't worry, young Master."

The young man looked up. Rider was still reading his book.

"Even if we cannot find out anything from them right now, their true strength can be ascertained when we meet them in battle. That is how true warriors know each other," stated the Servant, his eyes still on the book.

Waver let a small smile grace his face. It seems that his Servant was a lot more aware of things than he showed.

"Thank you, Rider. I'll be turning in now," he said gratefully.

Outwardly, the Servant continued with his reading while his Master slept. In truth, he was thinking.

"_The death of Assassin was too convenient_," he thought deeply, "_If his Master thought of this, then he is dangerous. I remember Sleeping Dragon being very fond of ruses and misdirection for harrying and confusing the enemy , care is needed._"

Calmly, he continued reading, but he kept his eyes and ears open just in case.

* * *

"My Servant has been lost. I have forfeited my right as a Master and cannot continue the Holy Grail War. In accordance with the treaty, I, Kotomine Kirei, request that the Church shelter and protect me," the man recited to the moderator of the War at the church entrance, his own father.

"Your request is accepted. In my role as supervisor, I, Kotomine Risei, will guarantee your safety," the old priest recited in return, "Enter."

Without a word, he entered and his father closed the double doors behind him. It was a modest looking church;the only thing that showed on the exterior that it was a house of worship was the cross on the roof and the statue of the Virgin Mary in front. The interior was spacious, rows and rows of pews filled the majority of the space, seating for the masses. They quietly moved to the front, where the altar was, in silent deference.

"Father..." started Kirei, breaking the silence between them, "Isn't anyone watching this church?"

"Of course not," his father responded confidently, "This place has been declared a neutral sanctuary. The Holy Church will censure any Master who defies the decree."

"Then it's safe..." he pressed.

"Yes," assured the older man.

"Master."

Both men turned towards the walkway between the pews. A dark circle swirled into existence and Assassin slowly rose from its depths.

"The mission was a success," the Servant reported, "Furthermore, Archer was able to remove the familiars watching the place, all three of them, as well as an electronic device."

"Only three familiars? And an electronic device?" repeated Kirei with a puzzled tone, "That is odd. While  
I can guess to whom the electronic device belonged to, only three familiars?"

"That is certainly odd indeed," agreed Risei, "Caster was successfully summoned two days ago and all the Masters would have known the Holy Grail War has started."

"One unaccounted for... but who?" questioned the son. After a moment, he decided, "No matter. I'm sure you will find out sooner or later, Assassin. For now, depart and begin spying on the other Masters. Be sure to remain undetected."

The Servant chuckled and smirked as he sunk back into the shadowy circle, "Very well. It will be done."

Both men stared at the spot where the dark hole was only moments ago.

"And so the Fourth Holy Grail War has begun," stated the father, "Hopefully, these old eyes of mine will be able to witness a miracle before I leave this world."

Kirei said nothing.

* * *

Archer sighed. She had spent much of her time at the estate; while it was her job to ensure her Master's safety, during waking hours she could definitely afford to leave. Hence, she spent most of the morning and afternoon exploring Fuyuki. She was dressed in blue shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots; she still kept her balmoral cap on her head. She had been surprised by the sights and sounds, being that knowing the place and experiencing it to be two different things. But, she felt happy; this world did not know the horrors of hers. Her only regret currently was that she did not ask her Master for any spending money. She sorely wanted to get that plushie she saw at the toy store she found earlier. It reminded her of Miss Litchi's panda. She smiled at the thought. She really missed her friends. But, then was then and now is now.

She was now in the park, walking along one of the paths. There wasn't much green from where she came from. She loved the freshness that came with it. She got off the path and lay on the grass, the sun shining down and the clouds floating overhead. She closed her eyes; she could hear and feel things she never thought she could feel in her own seithr-polluted world. The feeling of grass on her skin. The heat of the sun's rays slowly warming her. The cooling wind slowly blowing over her. Something landing on her face. What?

Opening her eyes, she saw that something was covering her face. Reaching up to grab it, she saw that it was a black bonnet. She got up, looking quite puzzled. Who would toss a hat away?

"Ahem, excuse me?"

She turned to her left and noticed two girls looking at her. One girl had long black hair tied in two twintails with black ribbons. The other had short brown hair. Both of them were wearing green colored uniforms, much like the school uniforms she saw some of the younger women wear in the city, only smaller to fit their size. Also, the black haired one was wearing a black bonnet similar to what she was holding.

"Excuse me, but can you please return the hat to my friend?" asked the girl.

"Rin..." said the girl beside her softly, "I... am really sorry to trouble you like this."

"Kotone, we are friends! Friends are supposed to help each other," declared Rin. This earned her a look of admiration and gratefulness from her friend and a look of approval from the Servant.

"Here you go," Archer finally said as she handed the bonnet to Kotone.

"Thank you!" exclaimed the girl.

"Hurry up, Kotone. We need to go home," hurried Rin. Turning to the Servant, she said, "Thank you, mister. We really appreciate it." The both of them hurried off, leaving a rather stunned and gawking Servant.

"But... I'm a girl..."

* * *

Night has finally fallen. Waver made his way to the area below the bridge, hoping nobody would decide to follow him. Once he was down on the path and walked a distance away, Rider finally came out of spirit form.

"This will do, Master," the Servant told him, "It is time to see if anyone has decided to answer the other one's challenge."

"But why go all the way there to watch?" questioned the young man. They had earlier sensed a level of hostility from the docks and agreed a Servant was there issuing a challenge.

"Very rarely do we get to see legendary spirits fighting each other," informed Rider, "I would like to have a front seat view of the fight. Plus, we will also get information on the identities of the Servants."

"I don't really feel that we should..." muttered the Master with uncertainty.

Rider laughed and stroked his beard. "Not to worry, young Master. You will be safe with me," he assured the young man, who still looked unsure.

With that he raised his fingers to his mouth and whistled. "Come my loyal friend! Let us ride once more!" he then shouted.

At first nothing happened. Then, Waver could here neighing coming from far off. He couldn't believe his eyes; running at full speed straight towards them was a horse. It was red; as red as glowing charcoal. It thundered up to them and then all fell quiet as it stood still, as if awaiting something. It's bridle and saddle were pretty ordinary; made of leather and not much to look at. It was as if they were there to accentuate the majesty of the horse.

"Hello, old friend," greeted Rider. He walked up to it and brushed at its mane with his free hand. The horse turned to nuzzle his cheek. Rider laughed and very easily got into the saddle. "Come, young Master. Let us be as swift as the wind."

"Er, I really don't know how to ride a horse," Waver protested weakly.

"That is easily fixed," stated the Servant as he suddenly got the horse to trot up to him and he grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. He was lifted and then seated in front of his Servant. "Now... Ride to the docks, Red Hare! Like the wind!" he yelled as the horse suddenly reared up in excitement.

"Riiiiideeeerrrrr!" yelled the terrified young man as the horse suddenly raced forward into the night.

* * *

Two shadows rose up from the crane. The inky blackness peeled back to reveal Assassin... and Archer, who had gotten back into her cloaked self. Their orders were to observe and possibly take out any weakened Servants or Masters that were nearby. Only when death was a guarantee. They were also to disrupt any potential alliances that the others might make.

Without a word, Archer swiftly made her way down, intending to hide among the stacks of containers. Assassin decided to stay up on the crane, keeping watch over the whole area.

* * *

Kariya slowly limped as he move as much as he could muster into the shadow of another container. The hostility level of this Servant was like a beacon, attempting to draw in lots of attention like flame to moths. Berserker remained with him in spirit form, silently watching over him.

"Go, Berserker," he ordered, his voice strained, "Keep hidden until you see Tokiomi's Servant. If his Servant doesn't appear, attack the others."

The diving suit gave a slight nod before disappearing. Kariya slowly leaned back into the container wall, gritting his teeth as not to groan out in pain.

* * *

Caster was, in absence of a proper word, having mixed feelings about his so-called Master. While he himself had no problems causing the deaths of others to further his means, his Master only did it because it was to make 'art'. At first he was amused, offering pointers on where to cut and proper butchering techniques, but after a while he had come to recognize... stagnation. He wasn't here to be constantly creating his Master's art, he was here to usher in change! The Grail had given him up to date knowledge of this current world, yet to affect change to it would have to come about it slowly, and he had many plans to do so. He had thought to start with his Master, but there was something... lacking. He needed more power to this affect. Secretly passing out eight-pointed stars to the surrounding area when accompanying his Master for 'art supplies' can only do so much if he had no outlet for him to use it. And thus, when he felt the issuing of the challenge by the mystery Servant, he wondered if he could affect something there.

"Master. I wish to take my leave for now. I can sense something... amiss outside," requested the Servant.

"Sure, sure," Uryuu said offhandedly as he was to busy with his next 'masterpiece', "I think I should be done when you get back. I was thinking maybe I should put this on show... like an art show."

"Maybe when you've created a few more pieces, Master," encouraged Caster as he moved to spirit form, "Many more..."

* * *

Saber and Irisviel walked carefully down the road in the docks. They knew it was a ploy; an attempt to determine the battlefield. The rows of containers that flanked either side could be used as ambush points against the Master while the Servants battled. They stopped and paused. A lone figure stood in the middle of the road. A blonde haired man in white armor that looked like scales. He held a blood-red spear, the shaft end tucked under his shoulder.

"You are the first to arrive," he stated, his face void of any emotion, "But it is yet to be seen if it was a brave or foolish decision."

"You must be Lancer,"stated Saber, her black suit disappearing and being replaced with her battle dress and armor. Her Excalibur she brought up to ready, wreathed in her Invisible Air. "This decision was not made lightly, of that I can assure you."

"I see... Saber," Lancer intoned as he twirled his spear around before settling into his stance. Feet spread apart, spear point point down and towards her, his eyes fully focused on the Servant of the Sword. "Let us put that to the test," were his last words before falling into silence.

**Commenting:**

I cannot believe it. The amount of 'Day 1' views were... well, I got high. Not in my wildest dreams would I ever expect that many views. And that many visitors. Wow. Thanks guys. Right first thing first. Servant Identities.

Saber - same as canon. I did say this was inspired by The Infamous Man's story. He left Saber alone while he tinkered with the others.

Archer - Absolutely correct. kudos to those who guessed. The rewards are in this chapter, muahahahahaha. and to mega1987, there might be a surprise in store later on...

Lancer - Ladon's Avatar got it right. I am kinda surprised someone actually guessed it.

Rider - mega1987, Landon's Avater, absolutely correct, as seen in this chapter. WrathKal was halfway there though. while i have never played any of the Sengoku Musou/Dynasty Warrior games, I do have Youtube. I am also pulling info from his real life counterpart as part of his history.

Berserker - Halfway there. Which Big Daddy is the question. Ladon's Avatar, not the Bouncer, someone else.

Caster - ho ho ho. Ok, yes, it is a sorceror. But mind you, it is a "named" sorceror, not a generic chaos sorceror. He is very well known too. Very well known. Well, only in some circles. A clue? The only successful sorceror to 'play' the space marines.

Assassin - TooLazyToLogIn, Ladon's Avatar, both got this right. kudos to you two.

Alright. This chapter is out. Now I need to work on the next chapter AND the next chapter for my other crossover. Please be patient? Please?


	3. Clash of Heroes

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

Clash of Heroes

Both stared at each other. Both were tensing up, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Seconds passed before Lancer surged forward, presenting an overhead strike. Saber blocked. He hopped back and thrust the spear forward. She deflected. He was able to swing it back into a slash. She evaded, moving backwards.

"Not bad, Servant of the Sword," he commented, not the least out of breath.

"I could say the same to you, Lancer," she replied calmly.

He mustered no reply; he adjusted his grip and surged forward again. He swung and stabbed at her, each move precise and calculated. Not one attack was made wasted. The only problem with that was that Saber was also able to read the attacks and respond accordingly, sometimes even making a counter which would be barely evaded. Though, it seemed one particular thing stood out; he was keeping the fight contained to the middle of the road.

"_What does he gain to keeping the fight there?_" wondered Irisviel. While she wasn't that worried, as she had her own way to protecting herself, she was liable to being attacked from anywhere since they were keeping to being out in the open. Turning her attention back to the dance of weapons, she then thought of Lancer and Lancer's weapon, "_That spear must be his Noble Phantasm. Unfortunately, I do not recognize the weapon nor can I guess his identity. Such style of armor is unknown to me._"

* * *

Emiya Kiritsugu observed the fight from the shadows with his assistant Maiya from the container stacks a few rows off. Lancer and Saber seemed evenly matched, with both not being able to land a blow on each other. However, even he could not recall any famous heroes wearing scale-like armor. Then, he sensed a change in the air.

"Someone's put up a barrier," he alerted his assistant, "Probably the Master of the enemy Servant."

"From up there, we can survey the entire battlefield," Maiya told him as she nodded to the docks crane.

"Indeed, that is certainly the best vantage point," he agreed as he turned to look at it, "Anyone seeing it would think so as well, especially Archer." That particular Servant would be hard to deal with, as he observed earlier. So far, he could guess that Archer had the ability to summon varied types of armaments, considering the Servant's use of sidearms and the rocket launcher. Who knows if he could summon a sniper rifle and assassinate the other Masters as well? Plus, Kiritsugu felt that the rocket was overkill. A simple head shot would suffice, but he used a rocket to obliterate any trace of Assassin, casting doubt on his actions.

"If that is true, then I hope Saber would be able to protect her," she reasoned.

"I am confident of Saber's abilities. There is no need to worry about her," he replied, taking a quick glance to the fighting. "You will approach from the eastern wharf," he ordered, "I'll take the west. We'll find a point where we can monitor both the battle and the crane."

"Understood," affirmed Maiya as she moved out.

Watching her leave, he looked back towards the fight and muttered, "Let us see what you can do, my adorable King of Knights."

* * *

Weapons clashed one more time before they backed off. Both fighters were calm but wary at the other. While Lancer's attacks were energy efficient, accurate and precise, he wasn't able to properly gauge the length of Saber's sword and most of his attacks were focused on trying to determine that. While Saber was on the defensive, she expended less energy in her defense and used it only as part of her counter attacks. Both were on par with each other and it was clear that they were masters of their respective weapons.

"That is quite an effective strategy you have, Saber," commented Lancer, "It is quite a chore to try and guess the length of your blade."

"Unfortunately, my blade is very recognizable, so forgive me if this gives me a slight advantage," she replied calmly.

"None taken," he answered back, "But, I think I have a way to increase my chances of winning."

He went back to his relaxed stance, confusing both women. He stretched out his hand, aimed at Saber and intoned, "Hold."

Three green and yellow rings appeared around the Servant of the sword and she suddenly found herself unable to move. A second later, they vibrated and shattered, letting her go free in an instant. But that was all Lancer needed.

"Blink."

And he attacked. She was able to deflect the first overhead strike, but she surprised when she was struck in her side. A flurry of slashes and stabs followed and she was hard pressed to defend against them, eventually being forced towards the container wall. She became more troubled when she realized that whatever movement Lancer made, he left behind some sort of after image, and that half the time she was being tricked by those images.

"_Perhaps, if I wait until he is committed to another attack, I can use Prana Burst and close the distance,_" she quickly planned, "_I can be within his area of weakness and be able to strike back._"

Once more, Lancer moved in. She used Prana Burst to close in. His eyes grew wide and stopped abruptly, but let go of his red spear, letting momentum carry it towards the speedily advancing Servant. She easily deflected the weapon, but as she came into striking distance, her slash was blocked by the appearance of another spear. It fully resembled the red one, but it was bluish-white in color. He pushed the blade away and took a stab at her armor; the magically created armor held but she was sent crashing back into the container wall, creating a rather large crater. Getting back to her feet, she saw the blue spear disappear and the red one reappear in his hands. Once again, she held her invisible sword in front of her, ready for another round. He got into his fighting stance as well. Without warning, he jumped into the air and suddenly disappeared.

Saber and Irisviel were taken aback; both then began looking around them, wary of any sudden attacks by Lancer. Saber suddenly took in a sharp breath and brought her sword up, just in time to intercept Lancer's downward stroke. The blow was heavy and the ground cracked under her. He then somersaulted away, landing on his feet. Her left arm fell limply to her side, her right still holding her sword upright.

"Saber!" exclaimed the Einzbern worriedly. She closed her eyes and glowed white momentarily. Saber's left arm glowed green for that moment. She raised her arm and flexed her hand.

"My thanks, Irisviel," Saber called back, "I'm fine. The healing is working." She then readied herself again, though she was thinking hard, "_Not only can he use spells, he could interchange between two separate spears. I still cannot perceive his identity, despite all this. I have to keep my guard up._"

* * *

Kiritsugu quietly observed the Servant battle through his infrared scope. Lancer's newly revealed abilities were already troubling and he hasn't even revealed his Noble Phantasm yet. It could be either spear, or it even could be both. He took a moment to turn the scope to his wife, and was thankful that she was still safe. He looked up from his scope and his gaze lingered on Irisviel a little while longer. Turning back to the scope, he made another sweep of the area and spied something on top of a nearby warehouse. Switching to the other night vision scope, he could make out a human figure on the roof.

"Maiya," he said softly on the two-way radio, "Northeast of Saber and Iri... on the roof of that warehouse... that is Lancer's Master. Can you see him?"

After a moment, she replied, "Negative, not from my position."

"Understood. I'll take him out from here," he told her as he started to extend the bipod of his gun. It was then he could hear a slow tapping sound below, like someone walking. Peering below, he caught sight of a figure dressed in a blue cloak moving about, as if to get a better view of the fight. He immediately radioed out, "Maiya. I've found Archer. He is below my position. Can you spot him?"

A few seconds later, "Yes, I see him. Shall I take him out while you eliminate Lancer's Master?"

"No, Maiya," he replied cautiously, careful not to give himself away to the other Servant, "We are not equipped to fight Servants right now. For now, keep observing him. I'll watch Lancer. Let's see how this plays out."

"Understood."

* * *

The two Servants kept up with each other; both parrying and evading, with Saber on the defensive once more. Lancer had cast Blink and a new spell, Haste, and she was having trouble maintaining her defense. He was able to get a few lucky hits, striking between the spaces between her armor, keeping Irisviel on her toes for healing. What was worse, any wounds she was able to give him, he could heal himself! This was becoming an uphill battle, one she hoped to be victorious in.

"_Although,_" she reasoned, "_If he should run low on mana, it would hamper his spellcasting, but then it would be his Master's turn to take over as healer._"

Then, everyone could hear the sound of something galloping straight for them. Imagine everyone's astonishment as two figures, one large and the other small, riding a horse that had the color of glowing charcoal. Slowly, the horse slowed down to a canter, then a trot, when finally stopping next to the Einzbern. The large man grabbed the smaller person by the scruff of his shirt and set him down. The young man's shaky legs buckled and he landed on the ground, his being trembling a little all over.

"So fast... too fast... my aching back..." muttered the young man.

The large, red skinned man dressed in green let off a jovial laugh. "Really Master, you should get out more instead of staying cooped up in your dwelling," he advised as he dismounted his horse. Somehow, the horse trotted off a good way back and waited there.

"Rider?" guessed Saber.

"You are correct. And may I guess that you are Saber and that man you are fighting with is Lancer?" supposed Rider.

Before anyone could answer, a disembodied voice said, "So, you're the one. I'd wondered what madness had compelled you to steal my relic. I never imagined that you yourself planned to enter the Holy Grail War... Waver Velvet."

Said young man let out a scared whimper; he could already guess who's voice was that. Irisviel looked around and wondered where the owner of the voice was. Saber narrowed her eyes, already guessing that this was Lancer's Master. Lancer himself exhaled softly and looked to the sky. Rider was strangely silent and stood stock still.

The voice continued, "How would you like me to school you privately? How mages really kill one another... I'll teach you all about the fear and pain involved. Feel honored."

"STAY YOUR TONGUE, MAGE!" Rider roared out suddenly, silencing the voice. Everyone stared at him as he stood in front of Waver. "So you were the one who was to be my Master!" he said loudly, "Who are you to place himself on a high horse and look down on those lower than you?! Your arrogance in your station makes you no different that the simpleton warlords that set themselves up to be Emperors while ignoring the true ruling stock of the Hans! Such a person does not deserve my loyalty!" Scanning the area before him, he continued to berate the hidden Master, "And to think you are being upstaged by a woman and a young man! These Masters are willing to accompany their Servants to the battlefield like a loyal strategist! Yet, you hide in the shadows like Assassin! These two are far braver than you! You who has yet to be weaned off his mother's milk!"

Silence reigned for the moment. Then, the Master's voice growled and said, "Lancer, kill him and Saber. Then, capture the boy. I will be punishing him most severely."

"Haste," intoned the Servant and he jumped into the air and disappeared.

"Be wary, Rider," warned Saber, her invisible sword at the ready and her eyes scanning the skies, "This is an aerial attack."

"My thanks for the warning," replied Rider as he materialized his weapon, gripping it in his hands.

Seconds passed, and then Rider shouted, "Get down, Master!" Spinning around as his Master did as ordered, he swung his mighty weapon and blade met spear shaft. Both Servants strained against the other, trying to force way, but with a great roar, Rider pushed with all his strength and sent Lancer flying into the container row. The Servant of the Lance crashed against one and yet was still able to land on his feet.

Rider slammed the butt of his guan dao to the ground, creating a spidery web of cracks. "You will not harm a single hair on my Master's head!" he roared defiantly, his chest puffed out regally.

Saber moved and positioned herself in front of Irisviel as to guard her. Lancer meanwhile was slowly picking himself up, casting his healing spell. Then, the sound of clapping was heard.

"Impressive... very impressive indeed," said a deep, human-like voice as something that resembled a peculiar suit of armor slowly became visible to everyone present, "That was very entertaining indeed. Surely the masses would be applauding such... drama should they be present."

No one said anything, but watched warily at the newcomer's appearance. Finally, Rider said, "I would presume you to be Caster, since you do not seem to have lost your mind."

"Ah, the loud one is capable of thought, it seems," Caster merely intoned, "Indeed, the War brings out many surprises."

"Why are you here, Caster?" asked Saber coldly, rather suspicious of the new Servant. She couldn't help but feel something was off with him; a similar feeling which was shared with a few others.

"Me?" he repeated, somewhat condescendingly, "I merely wish to witness the battle... and maybe propose an alliance with the victor. I will help make him... or her... unstoppable... and with my assistance, win this War."

The silence resumed. "What if we refuse?" Irisviel suddenly asked. She had a nagging feeling that even if Caster were to stay true to his word, there is an equal chance that Saber could be back stabbed once all the other Servants and Masters were taken out of the picture.

"Really... I would be quite disappointed if that were the case," Caster rebutted in return, "Then, I guess I shall have to ask the other Masters then. Though, refusal would not matter that much. There are much more... subtle ways to get around that."

Everyone involuntarily tensed up, gripping their weapons tightly in case he made a move. While his demeanor didn't seem threatening, his words carried a rather suspicious weight to it.

"Optic Barrel!"

A symbol appeared and exploded in front of Caster's helm. Everyone looked to where the voice came from. Upon the nearest lamp post, was a figure in a blue cloak.

"Rider! It's Archer!" exclaimed Waver as he pointed at the Servant of the Bow.

"Oh! So he is the young man that took out Assassin," said Rider loudly.

At his words, Archer did a double take and then fell off the lamp post, landing on her back

"Hmm? Did I say something funny?" asked Rider as he turned to his Master.

"Er, Rider... actually, I think we made a mistake," said the young man hesitantly, "You see..."

"Why does everyone mistake me for a boy!?" Archer moaned loudly as she sat up, somehow becoming oblivious to the others, "I'm a girl..."

A dark chuckle came from Caster's direction. The smoke had cleared and there wasn't even a dent on his armor. "My, my. Servants falling out of the woodwork left and right," he commented, "It seems the battle has attracted all sorts of attention." He paused, as if to think, and then continued, "As of now, I feel the numbers are as such; every Servant, four Masters, one assistant killer... and one tool. How amusing."

* * *

Kiritsugu took in a sharp breath. It really troubled him that Caster knew the exact number of people present and their roles. It was also disturbing that he could not recall any legendary heroes that wore such armor. "Maiya, could you pinpoint the fourth Master?" he asked through the radio.

"Negative," she reported. She then said, "To think our initial assumption on Archer was wrong."

He replied, "True enough. But for now, I feel unsure of the situation. If Caster's words are indeed true, then he most likely already knows my connection with Iri and Saber... and more importantly, my position."

Then she asked, "What should we do now?"

He closed his eyes and thought. Then he said, "Watch my back. If anything happens to me, distract Caster to buy me some time. Just one shot, then retreat."

"Understood."

* * *

Irisviel's heart started beating fast. "_Caster actually knows,_" she thought fearfully to herself.

Said Servant suddenly looked towards Archer. "Ah, I see our last guest has made himself known," he announced as he turned back to everyone else. "To all Masters present, I certainly hope you would give my offer some thought. I shall take my leave now," stated before slowly disappearing, much like the same way he arrived.

A baleful howl echoed around the docks. Archer quickly got to her feet, her cloak disappearing to reveal her battle dress and her handguns. Several large crashes and strange sounds of machine work started coming closer and closer towards them. Everyone tensed, unsure of what is to come next. Suddenly, a metal box was ripped open from within and a huge metal diving suit with view holes glowing bright red charged out, heading immediately for Archer. The Servant lunged forward, aiming a huge drill at her. Despite the surprise, she was able to dash backwards and the drill struck the ground, smashing it and sending chunks of asphalt flying. Rearing up, the Mad Servant's right hand started trembling, electrical energy arcing around it. Flinging it towards Archer, a bolt of electricity flew out but she easily warded it off with an Optic Barrel. He then aimed his hand at the lamp post she was on previously and clenched. The object was then torn out of its foundation and was hurled straight at her.

She jumped high, the post striking the ground a few inches deep. She spun through the air, raining shots down on Berserker while calling out, "Revolver Blast!"

The Mad Servant weathered the shots and made another lunge at her. Surprisingly, she landed on the drill and started shooting rapidly, directly at the view hole, "Silencer!"

When she finally jumped off and flew over him, he looked as if he was stunned. She then crossed her arms; her guns disappeared and she lowered them to grab an appearing gatling gun. "Fenrir!" she announced as the gun revved up and started spewing out its payload. While the bullets didn't penetrate Berserker's armor, it forced him back and finally toppling him over. He tried getting up, but she exchanged her gatling for a silver crossbow, "Nemesis Stabilizer!" The force of the resulting shot actually sent the Mad Servant flying back, actually causing a row to collapse.

She sighed. "It seems I have to withdraw. A silent observation is no longer possible," she admitted to those within hearing range. Turning to them, she continued, "Next time, there will be no warning." With that, she went to spirit form and disappeared.

Irisviel started breathing normally once more. "Irisviel? Are you alright?" asked Saber, still standing protectively in front of her but was glancing behind to look out for her.

"We should be alright for now," stated Rider as he hefted his mighty weapon over his shoulder, "It seems Lancer was called away by his coward of a Master the moment the Mad Servant appeared."

By that time, Berserker had dug himself out, the whole row partially collapsing under the void that was left behind. The red glow from his view hole turned yellow, and it wordlessly disappeared as well.

Rider laughed and declared, "I am satisfied. Tonight, I now know I have many good battles ahead of me." Turning to face the awestruck and shocked Waver, he started, "Well, young Master, I... Assassin!?"

"Irisviel!" shouted Saber immediately as she turned and waved past the surprised Einzbern. Thankfully, her reaction was not a moment too soon; her invisible blade cleaved a gaping jaw apart.

The shadows retracted back to the blindfolded Servant's feet. "It seems I was to hasty," he intoned as he slowly slid into his shadow portal, "I shall be more patient next time."

They maintained their vigil until they were sure that Assassin wasn't going to be appearing again. "Thank you for the warning," said the Servant of the Sword gratefully.

"You warned me of Lancer's abilities. It was only far I should repay my debt," he replied. After a pause, he continued, "I had a fleeting feeling that Assassin's death was but a ruse. It seems we have to be on our guard from now on." Taking a look around the messed up docks, he summed up with, "I believe we better make ourselves scarce. Saber, I look forward to fighting you later on."

"As do I, Rider," she replied respectfully.

* * *

Kiritsugu sighed in relief. He was glad Saber was able to protect his wife; if she died, then all his efforts would have been in vain. He truly loved her and it would have shattered his already fragile spirit if she died. That aside, he had many things to think about; while Lancer's Master managed to escape, he had gained much information during that messed up meeting of all the Servants of the War.

"Maiya," he radioed to his assistant as he observed his wife and Saber peacefully part ways with Rider and his Master, "Abort. Rendezvous back at the manor."

"Copy. Over and out."

**Commentary:**

**Congrats to DHWGDragonblade for correctly guessing Caster's identity. The one and only evil, manipulative, superhuman in the original copy of the game. Now, the only one that still hasn't been identified by the readers is Berserker. I did say he is not a Bouncer type. I hope I placed plenty of hints in this chapter for you guys to guess. Alright, the docks. This was kinda difficult and not so difficult at the same time. The fights i kinda felt was not as flashy, but I hoped to show each new Servant's capabilities without relying too much of the use of Noble Phantasms. Some were certainly used. I hope this chapter is up to everyone's standards, so please review once you're done, okay? Please?**


	4. Messed Up Aftermath

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

Messed Up Aftermath

By the time Caster had returned to Ryuunosuke's lair in the sewers, he felt mildly amused by what happened at the docks. To think the other Servants would refuse his offer. Truthfully, it did not matter if they accepted or not; power demands sacrifice, and they are just that. Sacrifices. Sacrifices to pave the way for his eventual end game. Of course, the results wouldn't be as tantalizing if they didn't resist. It wouldn't be as satisfactory if they didn't.

"So, Caster! What do you think?" asked the serial killer as he motioned to his newest creation. The Servant, in his long span of life, had seen much worse than what his Master put out. While he tolerated the pleasure cultist, he felt that he could push his Master down a different path.

"Why, Master! I believe you made good effort on your creation," he praised the man.

"I know, right?" stated Ryuunosuke, rather happy with the praise, "But then, I feel like something missing somehow..."

"May I suggest something, Master?" asked Caster, immediately taking this given opportunity after a thoughtful pause, "Perhaps we should 'show' your works to the outside world. Surely you would want to share such 'works of art' with the general public and not keep such 'cool' things to yourself? I remember you saying something of the sort earlier."

"You know... you may be on to something, Caster," replied the man after a moment of thought, "I know I did say something like that, but I need to figure this out a lot more. Hey, why not we go out tonight? I know we can easily get into a house with those awesome spells of yours."

Behind the helm, the Servant let loose an evil grin. His Master's walk down the chosen path has started. "But of course, Master," he agreed, "Do lead the way."

"Hey, Caster," started the serial killer as they moved to leave, "About that War you talked about last time. Are you still doing that?"

"Yes, I am. I did say I felt something amiss, did I not?" reminded Caster, "It seems they were all fighting... and so I offered to ally with a few of them. Unfortunate that they declined."

"Are you allowed to do that?" wondered Ryuunosuke aloud.

"Of course. Then again, I would kill them the first chance I get," admitted Caster freely, "Only the last one standing will win, after all."

"Oh, cool. I'd like to watch you kill them," gushed out the man eagerly.

"Perhaps, Master. Perhaps."

* * *

Kayneth stared contemplatively at the Servant kneeling down in front of him. While he was certainly pleased that Lancer was strong, he was angry that the Servant didn't take the opportunity to finish off Saber while Berserker and Archer were fighting. And then there was thee issue of Caster; was it his Master that told it to offer out their allegiance? Deciding that while it might be good for a short term, they will also fully know each others capabilities and that is something the Archibald heir would not deign to give them.

"So, Lancer," he started derisively, "Would you care to explain why you didn't take advantage of the situation and kill Saber.. or even Rider?"

"May I speak freely, Master?" the Servant requested. When Kayneth didn't reply, he continued, "I was wary of Caster, Master. I was unsure if he would attack either of them. If he did, then I would have certainly have taken advantage."

"Is that so..." the Archibald said slowly, and then suddenly shouted, "Then why didn't you attack when Caster left!? The same opportunity appeared and you didn't take it!"

"Is that what you really think, Lord El-Melloi?" asked Sola-Ui as she walked in on them, "I don't suppose you realize that you could have done the same thing to Saber's Master. Without a source of prana, Saber would have defeated as well. But all you did was hide and watch. Pathetic."

He fell silent and leaned back in his chair. He knew what she said also had merit.

"Kayneth, you do understand the advantage you have over the other Masters, don't you?" she asked as she sneered, "I thought you could have done better than skulking in the shadows. Perhaps my family was mistaken when they said you were the star of the Evocation Division."

"Sola-Ui, if I fully knew what the Einzbern was capable of, I would certainly try to eliminate her earlier," he reasoned with her, "Truthfully, if it weren't for Rider's arrival, Lancer would have taken care of them without me revealing myself."

"And that is another thing I would point out," she started again, "Your so-called failure of a student apparently has more spine than you, standing beside his Servant while you hide behind metal boxes."

With that he let of a low growl. That little thief! Oh, how he wanted to wring that boy's neck!

"Enough. I shall retire for now," he announced as he got up from his seat and went to the bedroom. Before entering, he turned to his Servant and ordered, "Lancer. Remain on guard. I shall have words with you in the morning." He shut the door behind him.

* * *

"Hmph, I wonder what my family saw in him that they betrothed me to him," she wondered aloud, looking disdainfully at the door.

"Perhaps you should give him a chance, Mistress," suggested Lancer as he got up.

"Oh, why do you say that, Lancer?" asked Sola-Ui, curious to his reasoning.

"I would assume that all his planning was for your protection, Mistress," he explained, "Why else would he do that if not for love? I am guessing news of your impending marriage is public knowledge to other magi and if any of the Masters found out you were here with him, they might try to defeat him by taking you, Mistress."

"I... I suppose that is a reasonable explanation," she admitted demurely, but then said, "But now some of the Masters know who he is. It is possible that..."

"They only know who he is. They do not know of your presence, Mistress," Lancer assured her, "Hopefully, it will remain that way."

She fell silent for a moment. "Then... I suppose I can take your advice under consideration," she finally relented.

* * *

Tokiomi leaned back into his chair, his hand cradling a glass of wine as he listened to Archer's report of the night's events. The only troubling matter was Caster being able to instantly know about the Masters. Caster must be very powerful if he could do such things. But it that were true, why didn't he immediately go for the Masters, but instead reveal himself with offers of allegiance? There has to be an ulterior motive to it, as there could only be one winner in the Holy Grail War.

"Archer, what is your opinion on Caster?" he asked his Servant. Who else to ask a second opinion?

"Ah, me? I... I don't trust him," Archer sputtered out, a bit surprised her Master was asking of her views, "He reminds me of someone..."

"Oh? Who?" the magus asked, curious.

"Erm... I really don't want to talk about him... let's just say he is a master manipulator and leave it at that," she said very reluctantly and refused to elaborate any further.

With that, he dismissed her and continued with his contemplations.

* * *

Kirei leaned back on his couch, his eyes closed. He could not fathom as to why Assassin would reveal himself as thus. True, only Rider, Saber and their respective Masters know, but now it would be even more difficult to take them out as now they would be better prepared. He opened his eyes and looked at his Servant, leaning against the wall and staring at him. Staring at him while actually being blind. It was truly disturbing.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Assassin?" he asked calmly, "Why did you attack Saber's Master while there were other Servants present? It would have been a simple thing to wait until they parted."

"That person... did not feel human. I didn't realize it until Caster mentioned there being a tool," explained the Servant, "I merely became curious. I wanted to kidnap her and ask how does it feel to be not human and still have... a meaningful existence."

"Hmm, not to be human?" questioned the priest, puzzled by that statement, "Why do you say you are not human? Are you not one of the many people that took on the mantle of the leader of the Hashshashin? Granted that they modified their bodies as to master their greatest techniques, I would hardly classify them as not human, neither when they walked the Earth nor when they live in the shadow of death."

Assassin let out a rather hollow chuckle and said, "I am nothing of the sort. I never said I was the leader of the Assassins Guild. I said 'this one' was the leader of the Assassins guild. Plus... I have already revealed my true form earlier."

The priest became even more puzzled by the explanation. Then, his Servant asked, "My true identity aside, what about you, Master? I sensed you coming into the church earlier, so where did you go? Did you not seek refuge in his holy place for the rest of this war? Why this wanderlust?"

The priest closed his eyes once more, wondering if he should tell his Servant of his troubles. "What are you talking about? I have not taken a step outside of the church," he denied, although he did feel a little guilty of telling this white lie. True enough, he went out and spied over the hotel Kayneth, Master of Lancer, was staying at. He hoped that maybe Kiritsugu made an appearance there but to no avail, thus leaving him to return empty-handed.

A smirk decorated the Servant's face when he said this, "Oh really? Hmm, you are truly a very interesting Master indeed."

The priest shook his head and closed his eyes, leaning back against the couch, deciding that to try and debate with his Servant would lead to an even bigger headache.

* * *

"Auuu, my back," groaned Waver as he lowered himself on the bed, "My poor, poor back... I don't want to get on that horse ever again."

Rider laughed as he sat on the floor and said, "Master, it isn't as bad as you say it is."

"But I've never ridden a horse... ever," protested the young man, "I swear I'm never going to get on that horse ever again..."

"Master, you really should experience the world a lot more," the Servant advised as the laughter died down, "The more experience you gain..."

"And the worst thing was that my teacher was there!" the young man continued to complain, his voice rising a little, "What kind of experience is that!? Now he is going to search for me and do all sorts of things to be before turning me into..."

"Master," Rider said sternly, stopping Waver's tirade, "Didn't I say earlier that no one shall harm a single hair on your head? I do not take those words lightly. No one shall harm you, and I will always honor my word. No one, not even your coward of a teacher or Assassin will harm you."

Waver lay still, the dull throbbing of his back easing ever so slowly. His Servant did say so. Perhaps he should trust Rider and his word. He did believe in him, after all.

"Thank you, Rider," he said gratefully.

"Think nothing of it, Master," the Servant answered, "I am merely doing my duty."

Waver let off a sigh of relief. The pain in his back had settled down quite a bit. Slowly he got up and went to turn off the lights.

"Master," Rider said after darkness had rushed in, "What do you think of Caster's offer?"

"Hmm?" sounded the young man as he lay down to sleep, "I don't know. He did offer to help."

"Truthfully, I find it suspicious," reasoned the Servant, "If we take what he said as truth, then what he said about the Masters and Servants at the docks showed how much power he is hiding. Why would he want to seek out allies if he had that much power at his disposal already? This feels too similar to Assassin's fake death. We should not trust him."

Waver stared at the empty ceiling quietly for a moment. "Hmm, I guess you're right. It is a bit too convenient," admitted the young man, "I guess we won't be allying with him then."

"Agreed, Master."

* * *

Kariya hunched over as another round of harsh coughing started. After Archer left, he fled the docks as to not be found by the other Masters. He did not know how long he walked, only to collapse when his body was wracked with spasms. He looked round, finally getting his bearings. It seems he was able to reach the alleyway he slept in a few nights ago. Dragging himself over to the mattress he used, he groaned in agony. He thought back to the events at the docks.

"_Tokiomi's Servant was too agile for Berserker,_" he thought wryly, "_Unless she was restricted, she would be all over Berserker. Tough as he is, Berserker will eventually fall... there is also Caster's offer... no... even if i end up in an alliance, eventually Berserker and he will still need to fight. The risk of losing... no, I think its best that I do not risk it..._"

Letting out a sigh, he looked around again. The area was deserted. Good.

"Berserker," he intoned. The large Servant of Madness appeared before him.

"Watch over me," he ordered, "I need rest..." With that, he lay down and closed his eyes. The Servant nodded and went back to spirit form.

* * *

Kiritsugu and Maiya were standing across Saber and Irisviel at the dining table. On the table was a map, and on top of it were various photos linked to specific places on the map; mainly Tohsaka estate, Matou estate, and the Hyatt Hotel where Kayneth Archibald was residing at. The four had much to talk about after that night's events.

"Let us go over what we know so far," stated Kiritsugu as he held up a blurred photo of Lancer and Kayneth, "Servant Lancer. Master is Kayneth Archibald. Able to switch between two spears. Capable of using some form of magecraft."

"Not to mention that peculiar aerial attack he performed," added Maiya, with Irisviel nodding in agreement, "Even so, we still do not have enough information about him."

"Now, Rider and Waver Velvet," said the Magus Killer as he produced another two photos, "Out of all the other Masters, he is the least experienced and easiest to eliminate. However, Rider seems to be very capable."

"Kiritsugu, I would like to suggest a possible identity to Rider," proposed Maiya, drawing everyone's attention, "He is red skinned with a long lush beard. I believe him to be Guan Yu of the Three Kingdoms Period."

"Hmm," sounded the man as he closed his eyes in thought, "To think that young man summoned the Saint of War from China's history. It is possible that his Servant is potentially a serious threat." Opening his eyes, he then said, "What of Berserker?"

"Servant Berserker. Master is Matou Kariya," stated Maiya as she presented the accompanying photos, "Another potential threat, however the Master is constantly on the move, so he would be difficult to take out. Furthermore, Berserker seemed to be focused on Archer in that fight, though it is unknown if it was under his Master's plans or his own."

"Servant Archer. Master is Tohsaka Tokiomi," continued Kiritsugu, this time presenting four photos, "The Master has not moved from his estate. Archer its probably the greatest threat. As of yet, we do not know the full extent of her gun armory. It is also suspected Tohsaka is allied with Assassin's Master, Kotomine Kirei, and that the death of Assassin was staged. Assassin and his shadow manipulation powers are also considered a serious threat."

"Servant Caster," said Maiya. This time, only one photo was presented. While the photos of the other servants were all blurry and unfocused, Caster's was surprisingly quite clear, although it was only just his armor. "The Master is unknown. I believe he is also a serious threat, if based on what he said earlier. We still do not know what sort of magecraft he knows, only that he has extremely good detection powers."

"He knew..." muttered Irisviel as she sat down, her eyes downcast, "How did he know?"

"Iri," said her husband, causing her to look up, "Remember, Saber is guarding you at all times. Don't worry, we will get through this."

"Do not worry, Master. I will guard her with my life," stated the Servant seriously.

Kiritsugu continued, making as if he didn't hear her, "I also have some misgivings about the supervisor of the war. He must have known Assassin was still alive, yet he sheltered the Master regardless. That alone gave rise to my earlier suspicion."

"I would ask this. What about you, Master?" asked Saber, "I know you are trying the keep up pretenses due to the plan, but what if Caster comes after you? I know you have the Command Seals but..."

"Saber, don't worry," said the Einzbern, placing a hand over her shoulder, "Kiritsugu knows what he's doing. I trust him." The Servant looked to the floor, her fists clenched in frustration.

"That will be all," announced Kiritstugu, "The other Masters and their Servants would be recuperating, so I do not expect any attacks, other than Caster. But I also expect him to keep up his own pretenses of a temporary peace. Just to be safe, I and Maiya will take turns keeping watch."

He then collected his things and moved to leave the room. Pausing at the door, he turned to Irisviel and said, "I will see you later, Iri." She smiled at him. He replied with a sad smile before leaving, with Maiya following behind him.

"I still do not agree with this," said Saber softly, "A Servant's place is beside their Master."

"Saber, please let it go," she requested, "Plus, it has been a long day and all of us need to rest."

The Servant sighed and replied, "Fine, I'll leave the matter for now. But I still think I should be guarding him instead."

"Duly noted," stated the Einzbern with a smile.

**Commentary:**

**Here we are again! While I'm glad that so many people are coming here to read this little story of mine, the number of reviews don't match. It feels a little disheartening. I have no idea whether everyone else likes where this is going or not. Please leave a review when you are done reading please?  
**

**Anyway, I am very please to say Forsaken Heretic guessed Berserker's identity. So... now that all the replacement Servants are known... what now? Do I release their stats? Or not? We'll see...**


	5. Mark of Change

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

Mark of Change

Kayneth sat calmly in his chair; Lancer knelt before him. He was sufficiently refreshed from his sleep, although he was somewhat bothered by the dream he had. He intend the question the Servant about it when Sola-Ui came in and suddenly wrapped her arms around him in an embrace.

"Sola-Ui?" said the surprised man. She never did this before.

"And good morning to you too," she stated as she released her hold on him, "I wish to go out."

"Ah," sounded the Archibald, now understanding why she did so. Smiling, he then took out a credit card and passed it on to her, "Don't stay out too long, Sola-Ui."

"Please do not take me as some random fool, Kayneth," she said haughtily, "Besides, you do not have any say in my actions... yet."

The man lost his smile as he watched her walk out with a swing in her hips. Once the door closed, he sighed and turned to Lancer. "Lancer, I have many questions for you,' he told his Servant, "Starting with... your betrayal."

The Servant seemed to stiffen as the Master continued, "I find it quite hard to believe that you, a seemingly loyal and obedient Servant, would have actually betrayed your king in a previous time. I would clearly like an explanation for this... and what reason I should not expect this to happen to me as well."

Lancer closed his eyes. Then, he started with, "I am not proud of that moment. Yes, I did betray my king. In my defense, I was an unwilling pawn. However, I can only blame myself for allowing that to happen."

He opened his eyes, calm and in full acceptance of what happened, to explain, "There were two people I was friends with since childhood; Cecil and Rosa. They were my fondest of friends. When we were older, Cecil and I ended up falling for Rosa, but in the end, she chose him instead. That, compounded by the fact that Cecil seemed to be in the king's favor, made me jealous. It was that jealousy, that darkness, that made me easier to manipulate... that made me betray the kingdom I loved so much."

He then looked to his Master with these words, "I had already come to accept that darkness within me. Know that I will never betray you, Master. I swear this to be true, on my honor as Commander of the Dragoon Corps."

* * *

Irisviel had decided to go out shopping that morning; window shopping to be exact. But who's to say she won't find something special she would have wanted? As usual, Saber accompanied her. While the Servant maintained here stoic appearance, the Einzbern can't help but wonder if she was still bothered by what happened last night.

"Saber, you still haven't gotten over it," she said openly.

The Servant sighed and replied, "I can't help but to think he doesn't believe in my capabilities. I was meant to fight in a straight up battle, not to stay behind the front lines."

"You worry for him, don't you?" questioned Irisviel.

Saber became looked down and answered, "Yes. He is... well, you know, Irisviel."

"I know... I worry for him too," the Einzbern admitted sadly, "He works so hard... Last night he told me he wanted to take me and Ilya far away from all this." This new fact surprised the Servant greatly. Without giving her time to say anything, Irisviel continued, "I told him that I know he wouldn't do such a thing... That it would break him if he really did that." Looking straight at the Servant, she said, "Saber, please give him a chance. Trust him. He has a plan and I'm sure he will win this War."

Saber smiled a little and replied, "Alright. It would reflect poorly on me as a knight if I didn't trust my leader."

Irisviel beamed, glad that it was settled for now. She grabbed Saber's hand and tried to bring her around for more window shopping. She led the Servant round the corner of the street and came to a sudden stop. Archer was there, clad in civilian clothes, but she didn't seem to be paying any attention to her surroundings. Instead, she seemed to be staring intently at something. Very slowly, the two move in closer to see what has caught her attention. Then, they found out that the shop was actually a toy store and the display window had a variety of cute, stuffed animals. The two exchanged puzzled glances and then alternated looking between Archer and the display. After a moment, Irisviel's eyes lit up and she went into the store. Saber remained silent, wondering what her Master's wife was doing.

The Einzbern walk slowly around the front of the display, as if looking for something to buy. Saber turned back to Archer and noticed the Servant staring wide eyed at the Einzbern. Looking back to Irisviel, she saw her picking up several of the stuffed animals to have a a better look. However, when she picked up a rather big stuffed panda, Archer let out a little yelp. Saber turned back to observed a frantic looking Servant. Out from the corner of her eye, Saber then noticed Irisviel hugging said stuffed animal. Instantly, Archer raced into the shop. From the outside, Saber witnessed something quite amusing; Archer racing up to Irisviel and snatching the panda out off her hands. She cuddled the panda close to her chest while sending harsh glares at the giggling Einzbern. Saber sighed and shook her head, thinking how ridiculous that was.

* * *

Sola-Ui thanked the salesgirl and then took a walk over to the clothing section. The samples smelt really nice, but she wasn't there for it. Truth be told, she didn't really need to go shopping. She just needed to get out of the room. While she did consider being more accommodating with her supposed husband-to-be, all she could see when she looked at him was someone she was forced to marry out of familial responsibility. She did not have any feelings for him at all; she truly wished she could find someone worthy to fall in love with. However, with so much politicking at the Clock Tower, it is close to impossible to find someone who would love her for who she is than what she represented; a prize. She finally chose out a few outfits and proceeded to the changing rooms.

A single thought popped up in her head. "_What if you could get away from all of this? To run away from all responsibility and be free? Free to love and free to find love?_"

With a sigh, she closed the door and hung the outfits on the hooks behind the door. "_Such actions would only invite trouble for me. Even if I could run, where would I go? What would I do? I would also be inviting misfortune upon my family._"

"_Use your magic... surely you are not that incompetent..._"

"_No, I can't,_" she reasoned with what she assumed to be herself as she turned round and leaned against the door, feeling guilty for thinking such things, "_It would be selfish of me. Plus, I did tell Lancer I would try to be nicer to Kayneth. Who knows? Maybe I can turn this into my favor? I would never know unless I tried. If it doesn't... than maybe..._"

"_Hmm... it seems you are harder to reason with than I assumed. To think the sorcerers of Ancient Terra were just as close minded as the fools that chase after that Corpse Emperor, even though your mind is slightly open to suggestion... not that it matters much..._"

"_What? Who are..._"

She wasn't able to complete that thought; the mirror in front of her rippled and a armored hand shot out and pinned her mouth shut and head head against the door. She could finally see Caster's image on that same mirror. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't; she wanted to call for Kayneth but her mind seemed to be blank. She could only stare at the mysterious Servant in terror. Caster brought her closer to the mirror.

"_This is a bit too hasty for my liking. Perhaps its the time spent cooped up with my Master that is driving me to do this. But, I can't say I'm not enjoying this... I believe a little explanation is in order, young sorcerer..._"

* * *

Strangely, somehow or rather, Irisviel ended up buying the stuffed panda just the placate Archer. Saber was still thinking how ridiculous Archer was behaving but kept it to herself. Right now, the Einzbern was treating both Servants to ice cream.

"You know, you're not such a bad person," Archer told the Einzbern after having finished her ice cream, her panda sitting next to her, "I never would have expected to get Panda from you... not after what you did to him."

Irisviel let out a slight chuckle and said, "Well, your reactions were quite cute. I never would have known you to like cute things, Archer." This inevitably brought out a deep blush from the Servant as she suddenly found her shoes interesting.

"Irisviel, I feel uncomfortable with this," informed Saber, indeed looking a bit unsettled, "It feels like we are bribing her. It feels underhanded."

"Maybe, Saber," she admitted, but reasoned, "Then again, we are supposed to keep the, ahem, situation secret. In a way, we are just acting like friends. Nobody knows what happens between us at night."

"Friends?" repeated Archer in surprise. She stared at Irisviel, and then at Saber. Then she stated as she placed her hands on her chest, "Well, I do feel a connection with Saber... er, not in a bad way, really..."

"In what way, then?" questioned the smirking Einzbern, "Tell us, or I'll take back the panda."

"Noooo!" the Servant of the Bow exclaimed as she suddenly grabbed her toy, "Hands off the Panda!"

* * *

"_I find that after a bit of mental scrying, all but one Master seems to have written me off. If I cannot influence the outcome directly, then it is time for some indirect manipulation. Marking you will prove quite useful for me._"

The trembling woman's eyes widened as another armored hand, this time covered in blood, passed through the mirror and drew something on her forehead. Tears streamed down her eyes; she pleaded to the Root that this was merely a nightmare, that this wasn't truly happening to her right now.

"_Know that Chaos has now laid claim to your soul. Your life is now in my hands, to play around as I see fit. You are now my tool to influence Change. __And before you get any ideas on telling that mate of yours, I placed a mental suggestion on you to become dumb the moment you even think of telling him what happened here._"

The hand released her and retreated; the image of Caster disappeared from the mirror's surface, his evil chuckle following soon after. She looked up and her tear-stained face caught sight of the slowly disappearing mark on her forehead. It looked like an eight pointed star. She stared into the mirror for who knows how long. Her trance-like state was broken when there was knocking on the door and the salesgirl asking the person inside to hurry up. Calming herself down and hurriedly wiping her face with the cuffs of her blouse, she quickly got out of the changing room and without a word she left the establishment, much to the annoyance of the salesgirl that knocked on the door.

Her face was blank. She was afraid; before, she was helping Kayneth to win the Grail War. Now, she was marked by that foul Servant and forced into becoming his eyes and ears. A traitor. She felt dirty and unclean, she felt violated in both body and mind. She could still remember the blood on her face. She quickened her pace, heading towards the hotel. She needed a shower. A good long shower to wash away the impurity she was feeling.

* * *

"Irisviel, I think you scared her away," stated Saber, as after several attempts to try and make her talk, Archer ran off with the stuffed animal.

"And I was getting very close too," said the pouting Einzbern.

The Servant sighed and said, "I think that is enough for one day. We had better get going."

"Alright," she uttered as they both got up. As they turned to leave, they almost bumped into someone. "Ah, sorry," apologized Irisviel, but the red-haired woman didn't seem to see them and just walk on her way.

"That was impolite of her," said Saber as she frowned.

"It's alright, Saber," appeased the silvery haired woman, "She looked sort of sad. Maybe she has a lot on her mind."

"Maybe," repeated the Servant as she took one last look at the retreating figure.

* * *

Kirei lay on his couch, staring at the ceiling. He felt restless; he couldn't help thinking back to yesterday's disappointing night. He was so sure Kiritsugu would appear at that hotel but to no avail.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," announced Caster as he suddenly appeared into existence within his study.

"Caster? What are you doing here?" he intoned calmly as he slowly got to his feet. A set of three Black Keys appeared in each of his hands, grasped between his fingers.

"Ah, but I come in peace, Master of Assassin. I merely wish to offer you my help," he said as he held both his arms up in mock surrender, "If you would please stand down."

"No, I will not," he said calmly, "State your case or remain silent. Either way, you must leave immediately. The church is neutral ground and you should not be here."

"You are certainly a most intriguing Master, if not the most intriguing," stated Caster with much gesturing with his hands, "But, I merely wish to pass on some... information." Seeing that Kirei remained silent, the Servant continued, "Lancer and his Master will be paying a visit to the Einzbern Castle later tonight. Might I suggest that you yourself make a visit in advance? Since the person you want, Emiya Kiritsugu, resides there as well... if you didn't already know..."

"Why would you tell me this?" asked the priest, suspicious of the Servant's intent.

"Why? I merely wish to help," he explained, "After all, when I proposed an alliance at the docks last night, I truly meant it. While you did not accept, you did not refuse either. I simply wish to show you how much I am able to help. Truly, what you do with this information, is all up to you." With that, he bowed and disappeared, fading from sight.

Kirei exhaled and dismissed his blades. This was certainly suspicious; it is entirely too convenient for Caster to suddenly come here and present such information to him. Then again, he didn't want Kiritsugu to fall to another Master, as the priest has yet to ask him his question.

"Master? Is something wrong?" asked Assassin as he appeared, rising up from the darkness.

The priest shook his head and said, "No, Assassin. It is nothing." Then, he asked, "Do you have something to report?"

"Yes, Master. I believe you will want to hear of this, as well as your father and Tohsaka Tokiomi. It is about Caster and his Master," informed the Servant.

* * *

Kayneth found Sola-Ui's behavior puzzling. She came back from her outing without having bought anything, all the while looking very downcast. She spent an awfully long time in the bathroom. Right now, she was sitting with him, eating dinner brought up by room service and he noticed her to be very quiet. The very opposite of what he knew her to be. Before she was elegant with an aristocratic air around her, as befitting of a person of her stature. Now, she was demure and downcast, looking very depressed. Before she was... disdainful of him. But now, she barely noticed him at all. Her sudden change was extremely confusing.

"Sola-Ui?" he asked with concern, "Are you alright?"

She was startled by the question, protesting weakly, "Uh, no. No, there is nothing wrong with me, Kayneth. I am... just... tired."

He stared at her for a moment, trying to read her face. It didn't feel like she was lying, although he did feel like there was some hidden reason to it. He decided to trust her word for now, as puzzling as it is now.

"Very well, Sola-Ui," he told her, "I hope you enjoyed your dinner. Ah, I will also be leaving to find the Einzbern Master after dinner has settled. No need to stay up for me."

"Ah, of course, Kayneth," she quickly said before going back to silent mode, staring intently at her food. And slowly took another bite.

The nagging feeling that something happened to her was still at the back of his head when he left the room with Lancer.

"Master, is there something wrong with the Mistress?" asked the Servant.

"I do not know, Lancer," admitted the Archibald, "I have a feeling she is hiding something. Possibly something shameful. But, I still trust her. I do hope she will eventually let me know what happened."

Then, he developed a knowing smirk and declared haughtily, "But, let us put that aside for now. It is time we focus our task in eliminating Saber from this War."

* * *

"Are you sure we should attack Saber and her Master?" Assassin asked as he emerged from the darkness, "Even with the situation with Caster and his Master, do you still want to act on his information?"

Kirei stood stoically outside the beginnings of a dark, gloomy woods. Inside these same woods was the Einzbern Castle. "Yes, I am sure," affirmed the priest. He had to find out the answer.

"But why, Master? What is it that becomes important that you try to attack this place before Lancer and his Master?" questioned the Servant.

"I... merely wish to converse with... a certain man the Einzbern is housing," the priest haltingly admitted.

"Oh? Was he the same man you wished to meet during yesterdays wanderings?" asked the blindfolded man.

"... Yes..."

"Hmm, to think that even a holy man can tell lies," stated Assassin with a smirk.

"Silence. You will speak of this to no one. Let us be off," reprimanded the priest as he started his journey towards the castle.

"Heh, you are truly an interesting Master indeed," muttered the Servant as he sunk back into the darkness.

**Commentary:**

**Some say the Rider helmet he wears is actually his real head. All we know is, he's called the Zogg.  
**

**Jokes aside, thank you to the Zogg for correcting me in some Master-Servant interaction and/or the lack of it. This is why, sometimes reviews are important. Not just to get high on, but to actually get something constructive out of it... **

**What do you mean I can't get high from it?  
**

**About the Servant stats... well, which one do you wanna see first? As of now, I see reviewers wanting Lancer, Archer and Rider. Still up in the air of who first... **

**Oh who am I kidding!? I want to show the stats too!  
**

Servant - Archer

Identity - Noel Vermillion (Eye of the Azure)

Game - BlazBlue (Taking input from all three versions)

Strength - C  
Endurance - C (E)  
Agility - B (A)  
Mana - D  
Luck - E  
Noble Phantasm - C+

Skills

Independent Action - D

Magic Resistance - E

Disengage - C  
(C rank is stated to have a bonus effect of returning battle conditions to what they were at the beginning of the match. The way I see this is... 'Rebel Two, Action!')

Eye of the Mind(False) - C (B)

Eye of the Mind(True) - C (B)

Noble Phantasm

Nox Nyctores, Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk - B~A  
Her twin, long-barreled handguns. Can potentially transform into various armaments, including a gatling gun and a rocket launcher.

The Wheel of Fate is Turning, MU-12 Reversion - A+, Anti-Unit Type Self with several attacks bordering on Anti-Army.  
Reverts her back to her Murakamo form, before she became Noel. Sacrificing ranks in Endurance for rank up in Agility, Eye of the Mind(False) and Eye of the Mind(True).

**Final reminder. Read and review please!**


	6. Forbidden Beast

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

Forbidden Beast

Kiritsugu opened the gun case; while he and Maiya prepped the weapons, Irisviel was studying a crystal ball, trying to find the Servant that had breached her bounded field. Saber was also looking intently at the ball, wanting to know which Servant had dared to come here. The Einzbern gasped; moving ever so calmly through the forest, heading to the front doors, was Assassin.

"Assassin? He is quite bold to openly come here," commented Saber.

"But... this is unusual. The Assassin class is usually not suited for direct combat," said Irisviel in confusion, "They are better suited for assassinating the Masters, not fighting Servants."

"Even so, the Servants summoned for this War are unusual as well," added Kiritsugu as he did a final check on the last gun, "With his shadow manipulation, he probably thinks he could fight on even ground with other Servants. There is also a possibility that the image we see here is just a decoy and he is hiding somewhere using Presence Concealment, waiting for the optimal moment to strike."

"That is possible..." she muttered in reply, "What do we do now, Kiritsugu?" Then, her eyes widened and she started staring intently at the crystal ball. With a slight movement of her hands, the image changed and displayed something else. "Kiritsugu... Lancer and someone who I presume to be his Master has been detected as well." True enough, both blonde men were seen traversing through the forest as well.

"The situation is getting to be more complicated," he surmised as he opened his laptop and started cycling through the security cameras. Mentally making his decision, he gave his wife a look.

Understanding what it meant, she turned to the Servant and said, "Saber, defeat Assassin."

"I shall," she said and nodded, quickly exiting the room.

"Maiya, take Iri and flee the castle. Make sure to take a path away from the fighting," ordered the Magus Killer as soon as Saber left.

"I can't stay here?" the Einzbern asked in surprise.

"You are no longer safe now that Saber is busy fighting Assassin... and maybe Lancer after that," he said as he took out a laptop and accessed the security cameras. "The most likely scenario is that Lancer's Master will slip past the fighting and seek to remove you. I certainly would have done the same."

"All right... but what about you, Kiritsugu?" she asked, worrying for him.

"Don't worry, Iri," he assured her calmly as he turned off the laptop, "I shall remain here and try to take out Lancer's Master."

* * *

Assassin finally caught sight of the castle doors. As Kirei had planned, he was to be the distraction while his Master approached the castle in another direction. His presence would hopefully draw Saber to him. However, he also hoped he would meet the Einzbern Master; he must ask her on her purpose and existence. And maybe, just maybe, he could finally understand his own. With a wave of his hand, four huge shadow snakes rose up behind him. Another gesture sent them into the ground in front of him. Mounds of earth were thrown up as they tunneled through; the tracts merged into one and what came out was a huge dragon-like head which smashed through the door and wrecked everything all the way to the stairs before dissipating. With a smirk, he slowly glided forward, carried by wisps of shadow on his feet.

"Halt!"

He tilted his head upward. There was Saber at the top of the steps, in her full battle dress.

"Where is the Einzbern woman that calls herself your Master?" he asked calmly, "I have many things to ask of her."

"I will not let you near her," she shouted as she charged down the stairs with her sword drawn.

He said nothing in reply, but made a few gestures. A few more shadow snakes rose up and lunged straight at her; Saber dodged them with ease, bobbing and weaving past them, the snakes plunging into the resplendent staircase. But all that was a precursor to summoning of a little shadow creature that suddenly rose and clawed upwards. Saber managed to stop her charge just in time. However, the creature transformed into a huge buzz saw that headed towards her as it spun at a high speed. She used her invisible sword to block its charge, but it slowly pushed her up the stairs. While she was distracted by his 'Little Eddie', he was able to get behind her and after forming a shadow hammer on his leg, gave her a roundhouse to her back. He jumped after her and morphed into the dark flying form he used during his fake fight with Archer, swooping down on her airborne form and formed a huge, white bird-like skull that slammed into her back and slammed her into the ceiling. Her body came crashing to the ground. His dark form fell off and he landed gracefully at the entrance.

"You will take me to your Master, Saber," he told her as he watched her get to her feet carefully. From seeing her condition, he knew he didn't do enough to persuade her otherwise. He knew, that as Saber class, she was a lot more hardier than he was and a lot more powerful. But, if he could wear her down with his powers, things will be even out eventually. The odds were still in his favor.

"I will not listen to the likes of you, Assassin," she declared, "I will not fall for your tricks."

The lips on his face curled up in a smirk, "Then, let us continue."

A battle cry on her lips, she suddenly had a burst of speed as she launched herself at him. A few more gestured were performed and a black sheet rose up between them, her invisible sword crashing against it and not making a scratch. As the sheet fell, the ground rumbled and Saber leaped back as a black drill suddenly came out of the floor under her. There seemed to be multiple drills appearing under her, but she was able to evade them all. However, Assassin was subtly leading her towards 'Little Eddie', who had transformed into a giant mine. The moment she landed on it, her eyes widened in surprise and a giant drill burst out; it was so big, it filled up the hallway and drilled a hole into the floor above.

Somehow, it felt anticlimactic to Assassin; he doubted Saber could be defeated so easily. Dismissing the drill, Saber fell down to the floor, her armor actually looking battered but none worse for wear. She did seem to be breathing a bit more heavily now, though.

"Had enough yet, Saber? Or shall I continue this torture for you?" he asked while she steadied herself and got into stance.

"You cannot keep this up forever, Assassin," she declared she she leveled her invisible weapon at him.

He let out a laugh and said, "I can do this all night, Saber. I am the shadow and the shadow is I. I am endless at night."

She closed her eyes and exhaled. Opening them again, she said, "Very well. Your arrogance will be your fall."

She drew back her sword to perform a stabbing motion. Assassin chuckled and said, "I am right here, Saber, not in front of you. I highly doubt that is going to hit me."

She said nothing in reply but still concentrated in front of her. "Strike Air!" she shouted as she thrust forward. A sudden tornado coming from the sword caught him completely off guard and he was sent hurtling out of the castle, out the front door. His body bounced on the ground like a rag doll before coming to a stop.

* * *

Unknown to the two Servants, they were being watched.

"Unbelievable," growled out Kayneth as the fight went on, "To think Assassin's Master is actually play us for fools. That deceitful piece of garbage of a magus..." Turning to his Servant, he ordered, "Lancer. You will take care of both Saber and Assassin. You will wait until both are worn out and then, use your Noble Phantasm to kill them both."

"Master, what about you?" the Servant asked but he got a glare in reply.

"Do not question me, Lancer," he said calmly, but also a little coldly, "Go and accomplish my orders."

The Servant nodded and went to spirit form. The Archibald looked back to the fight and started muttering, "All magi have staked their honor and their life in taking part in the Grail War, yet this low class fool thinks himself above the rules by using deceitful means to win the War. It falls to me to school this Master in the proper way of conduct."

Taking out a small vial filled with silvery colored liquid, he opened the stopper and poured it onto the ground in front of him.

"Fervor Mei Sanguis..."

The liquid immediately pooled together and expanded to the size of a large dog. With that done, Kayneth continued his journey into the forest, with his Mystic Code wobbling after him. Thinking back to the moment he came upon the fight, he was at first shocked at the sight of Assassin, but that gave way to an infuriated feeling. The grave wrong that Assassin's Master committed was inexcusable. It fell to him to correct this travesty.

"That third rate fool must be near somewhere," he muttered aloud as he walked, "I suppose I shall have to walk through the surrounding grounds until I can discover him. Curse him for forcing me to search for him."

Perhaps after eliminating that fool, he could have an honorable duel between magi with the Einzbern.

* * *

Saber's agility has been put to the test, time and time again; Assassin's shadow manipulation was truly very formidable. He was able to conjure up various objects and irregular shapes in many an attempt to harm her. She had no problem dodging, parrying or even actually destroying the created appendages. However, they seemed endless and the Servant of the Sword seemed hard pressed and unable to get near him to land a decisive blow.

"_This is extremely frustrating_," she thought with a frown as she dodged a shadow club that was swung around Assassin by a shadowy tendril as she tried to make another attempt to get near, "_Now that we are fighting outside, it is like he has more to work on. It was probably a bad decision on my part to follow him after using_ Strike Air."

"I did warn you, Saber," reminded the Servant, "You will tire eventually... and when you do..."

"You..." she sounded as she dodged another series of drills. "_This is insulting! But I can't get near him... it is like he has the perfect defense in the shadows... I have to get around him and send him back into the castle, where there is more light,_" she concluded carefully.

Before she could maneuver herself around him, she suddenly sensed the coming of another Servant... from above. Assassin never stood a chance. A flash of silver dropping behind him was the only thing that visibly signified his appearance. The spear cleaved through the body of Assassin from the right shoulder all the way to the waist. Lancer quickly withdrew his weapon from the crumbling body and a look of surprise was apparent on his face as he found no blood on it. Saber was quite surprised as well as no blood was sprayed out the moment the spear first cut through the skin.

"What manner of trickery is this!?" she shouted in astonishment.

"I... don't know... This... this is not what I had expected either," admitted Lancer. Then his eyes narrowed and he got ready to fight, "Even so, my Master has commanded me to defeat you as well. Ready yourself, Saber."

Before Saber could reply to his challenge, Lancer was suddenly swallowed up by a huge ball of darkness. She was shocked, her mouth falling open slightly. Then before her eyes, the sphere exploded outwards and revealed a very bloodied Servant with gaping holes in multiple places. She could hear his rasping breath and he glowed green a few times; at least Lancer was still aware and was in the process of using his healing spells. But, what shocked her even more was that the shadows suddenly rose up behind the grounded Servant and formed a humanoid figure with a slightly draconic looking head.

"Do you really think I could die that easily, Lancer?" it asked with mirth in its voice, "I am truly sorry to disappoint you... or maybe not."

"Assassin!" Saber shouted, somewhat recognizing that voice.

"Ah, Saber. Well, I must apologize for appearing like this, since Lancer destroyed my... former host," it said patronizingly, "However, I must say it has been quite an... honor... to fight the strongest Servant... goodbye."

With that said, it sunk back into the ground before she could muster a retaliation of any form.

"Saber, we had better make ourselves scarce. With Assassin gone from here, he might be targeting our Masters," Lancer groaned as he picked himself off the ground.

"What about you, Lancer?" she asked, "You were grievously wounded."

"I've healed myself, haven't I?" he asked calmly, "Just go. I shall find my Master as soon as I've recovered some of my mana."

"Despite your actions previously, it seems you do have the honor of a knight," she pronounced as she got ready to leave, "I would be honored if we could finish our battle without interruptions sometime later."

"You would do well to abandon those thoughts, Saber," he informed her, "It won't do you well the next time we meet. A war such as this doesn't make allowances for chivalry."

She gave him a hard look before running off to find Irisviel.

* * *

"Woman, I ask you a question," stated Kirei as he held Irisviel up by the throat, "It appears that you have challenged me to protect Emiya Kiritsugu. So, by whose order do you fight?" He started tightening his grip; she grit her teeth but still looked at him eye to eye in silent defiance. He would question her further, but he was interrupted by another Master's arrival.

"So there you are, you low class scum," derided Kayneth as he stepped out into the clearing, Volumen Hydragyrum wobbling in step beside him, "The cheat that is Master of Assassin."

Kirei closed his eyes and exhaled. He then materialized his Black Keys, adjusted his grip to cover the Einzbern's mouth and stabbed her stomach. She let out a muffled scream as tears filled her eyes, choking on blood that was quickly filling her mouth. The priest tossed her aside and turned to face the newcomer. She landed next to Maiya, who called out in a pained voice, "Madam..." as she attempted to crawl up to her.

"Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi, ninth Lord of the Archibalds," he stated as he looked on without emotion.

"Ah, so you know of me, you disgraceful commoner," sneered the Master of Lancer, "To think you would slink around in the darkness, the snake you are, and take out my fellow magi while your Assassin serves as a distraction to the other Servants. Truly, you are more like your Servant, if anything else would matter. Come, let me teach you how a true magus fights!"

However, before he could utter another word, the ground beneath him rumbled. Instantly, his Mystic Code enveloped him just as a huge black drill shot up from the ground. At that same moment, a dark shadow rose up around Kirei, encasing him and then sinking into the ground together with its passenger. The drill continued its rotation for a few seconds before dissipating. By that time, the priest was gone.

"Why that..." was all Kayneth could grit out before Saber burst into the clearing, greatly surprising him.

"Irisviel!" she shouted as she quickly made her way to the fallen Einzbern. She immediately pressed her hand to the gushing wounds, "Irisviel! Wake up!"

"Master," said Lancer as he landed next to the Archibald, "I apologize for my failure. When I moved in to attack, Assassin caught me off guard."

"So... it was Assassin that came to save his Master," muttered the Master, unhappy with the turn of events.

"There is also something you should know about Assassin, Master," the Servant informed him, "But not here."

Kayneth thought for a moment and then said, "Very well. We shall leave." Turning to the rest, he announced, "I shall take my leave now, Master of Saber. Servant Saber, let your Master know that I still wish to duel with her, one magus with another. I shall enquire upon her on a later time." Having said his piece with as much grace as he could muster, he took his leave.

Then, Irisviel came to. "Saber..." she muttered, a little surprised that the Servant was by her side.

"No! You must stay awake!" hushed the Servant of the Sword, turning her attention back to the Einzbern, "I will call Kiritsugu. Be strong until then!"

"Where is Kirei..." she muttered, her voice wavering, "The enemy who was... just here..."

"He escaped," Saber said regretfully, "Had I only been a second faster, this would not have come to pass."

"Madam," said Maiya between coughs, "I'm sorry I failed... to protect you..."

"It's alright, Maiya," the Einzbern said calmly as she sat upright, "I'm fine... really."

"Irisviel?" muttered Saber, extremely shocked that not only were the wounds already healed, but it was as if she was not wounded in the first place, "What is this?"

"Maiya, please lay back," requested Irisviel as she moved over, "Let me start healing you."

* * *

A pillar of darkness rose up inside the church... inside Kirei's private office. The pillar exploded and flung Kirei onto the couch. The shadow then reformed into Assassin's true form; a featureless, humanoid body with a slightly draconic looking head with red piercing eyes.

"You may be an interesting Master, but know this, Kotomine Kirei," it said harshly, "If I find out that Einzbern female has expired, I will be sure to kill that man you wish to question!"

"I do not know anymore if he has the answers I seek," admitted the priest, looking a little distressed, "I had fought those two women... they were protecting him. Why? Emiya Kiritsugu is like me; alone and empty, understood by none. Why is it they fight to protect him? How... did they understand him?"

"And so the man has a name..." uttered the Servant, who seemed to be in deep thought, "You make me very curious about you, Master." He then sunk into the floor, out of sight.

Kirei closed his eyes and rubbed his head, trying to calm his tumultuous thoughts.

"_Perhaps, I should put this aside for now. I still need to tell father and Tokiomi about the actions of Caster and his Master._"

* * *

Ryuunosuke was kinda worried. Caster had been shaking uncontrollably for quite a while now and he was wondering if there is something the matter. Plus, there was this weird pink and purple glow coming out from between the gaps of his armor and it looked kinda creepy.

"Hey, Caster? You alright in there?" he finally asked after being confused and worried for the longest amount of time. They were supposed to go out into another house but with Caster being like this, it had to be delayed a bit. Now he wondered if he was ever going to go out at all.

Suddenly, Caster started to float a bit; his whole body was slowly levitating into the air with his arms wide open. A voice in his head told him to run away, but another voice told him to stay and there something really cool was about to happen soon.

Suddenly, the glow was suddenly cut off and Caster landed on his feet very loudly. He could hear him breathing quite heavily.

"Yes... yes..." the Servant started muttering, "That plan... I would have never thought off that... truly, it can only be the Architect of Fate..."

"Er, Caster? What was all that? There was all that glowing and stuff, and you were floating in the air," asked the serial killer, worried that his mentor in killing was a bit off after what just happened.

"Oh no, Master. There was nothing wrong. It was just... a bout of inspiration," explained the Servant, and hidden by his helmet, a maniacal and elated grin on his face, "I was merely receiving inspiration from a... divine source. Come, Master. We should be off tonight. There is much to do... much to do indeed."

"Eh, okay! I've already picked out the house," said Ryuunosuke, glad that Caster didn't have a change of heart, "But, mind if I ask what that inspiration was?"

"If you must know, Master," said Caster, uncharacteristically happy, "I am going to... create a book..."

**Commentary:**

**Tonight, our top news story. A truly haunting discovery. After many diggings with no meat there, we have discovered that Chapter 5 of Fate Zero Level has received blessings from a greater evil. That's right! But where's the proof you say? Researchers have tallied the numbers and discovered that on the day Chapter 5 was unleashed, the first of November, total view count on that single day was numbered at six hundred and sixty six. Yes sir, you did indeed read it right. -plays the Doom song- -Doom song copyright of Deekin the Kobold Bard from Neverwinter Nights:Shadows of Unrentide-  
**

**Next, let us move on to more happier thoughts. Lancer's stats! Although, if you haven't played the game that is specified in the stats, be warned, the stats have some spoilers. Peruse at your own peril.  
**

Servant - Lancer

Identity - Kain Highwind

Game - Final Fantasy 4, more specifically, FF4: The After Years

Strength - B  
Endurance - B  
Agility - A  
Mana - C  
Luck - D  
Noble Phantasm - B

Skills

Magic Resistance - C

Eternal Arms Mastership - A  
His skills remained at a high level even though he was brainwashed by Golbez.

Magecraft - D  
As a Holy Dragoon, he is capable of using white magic.

Dragon Rider - A  
As a Holy Dragoon, he is capable of riding dragons. I know there is mention of his own dragon somewhere, but there really isn't that much info on that. Plus, he is more famous for jumping and hitting enemies with his lance. At least that is how I see it.

Noble Phantasm

Spirit of Justice, Return of the Dragoon - B+  
Kain defeated and absorbed his dark side after many a trial and subsequently gets transformed by Kluya into a Holy Dragoon in recognition of his trials. This enables him to use Jump and White Magic.

Holy Lance - A, Anti-Unit Type  
One of two lances Kain can wield. Both interchangeable. A holy weapon, when used, can cast a beam of Holy energies.

Abel's Lance - A, Anti-Unit Type  
One of two lances Kain can wield. Both interchangeable. With every successful strike of this weapon , there is a chance it will unleash a powerful tornado.

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Read and review please!**


	7. Under The Streets

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

Under The Streets

Tokiomi sat at his desk, swilling a bit of wine in his glass, while contemplating what he just planned with his apprentice and the mediator of the War. He was confident in his simple plan; to wear down Caster by having him battle the other Servants while Archer taking care to only dealing the finishing blow. With Risei declaring Caster as a risk and the prize offering of another Command Seal, there will be no doubt be a scramble to defeat the wayward Servant and his Master. He looked over to his Servant in mild curiosity; she was busy cuddling a stuffed panda close to her chest while seemingly staring into space.

"Archer, I must ask you this," he stated, "I do not recall you ever having that toy with you until now, so how did you get it?"

"Ah, that," she muttered. In the dark, she was thankful that her Master couldn't see her blush. "I got it as a prize. You... do not like it?" she asked, a bit scared that she might be forced to give up such a cute thing.

"Never mind, Archer," he said after a thought, "I suppose I shouldn't question what you do in your time of rest." Then, he asked, "Are you clear on the plan, Archer?"

She instantly stood up straight and said, "Yes, Master." And then, she slouched and sighed, "I wish I knew what Caster and his Master were doing earlier. Then, I would have taken action sooner."

"We could not have known," he admitted calmly, but genuinely surprised by her admission, "Be thankful that Assassin was able to discover them. If not, their actions would eventually reveal Magecraft to the world."

"What?! No!" she exclaimed, "I wasn't talking about that, Master! I was talking about stopping them from killing any more people! Don't you care about the people, Master?"

"Oh, but I do," he quickly replied. Of course, that was only partly true; he did care for his family, but did not feel the same way about the general public. "But how would you have taken action sooner?"

"I..." she trailed as the letter died in her throat. "I have a... Noble Phantasm... that could let me have the advantage..." she said slowly and haltingly, like she was whispering a dreadful secret.

"I see... well, I suppose I shall leave it up to you, Archer. But, you must strike the final blow, understood?" he asked.

"Yes, Master."

* * *

Waver sighed as he dipped his hand down into the water, drawing another sample in the test tube. Having the War suspended until Caster and his Master were taken out was interesting to say the least, especially when the prize was another Command Seal. It would be an immense advantage if he could get it. Hence the long time spent on the river bank taking water samples from multiple locations, from one end of town to the other. He was tired, having started collecting at mid morning. He would have sent his Servant, but with Rider's stature it would be quite hard to blend in, hence he had to collect the samples himself.

"_Just one more spot left, then I can begin testing these,_" he thought to himself as he locked the bag he carried all the test tubes in and went to the final sampling spot.

"Hello, young man. What are you doing here?" asked a voice not known to him. He looked up and noticed a middle aged man in a worn, brown trench coat over an untidy white shirt with black pants and shoes.

"Er, hello sir," the young man said in surprise, "Er, I'm just collecting water for an experiment?"

"Ah-ha, you're doing some science experiment, eh?" guessed the older man, "I never did do well in that. Not one of my favorite subjects. I'd question you on why you came all the way to Japan to experiment on the water, but I'm on my break, so I wont. Anyway, be sure to be careful out here and don't stay out after dark. There's been a string of murders going on and it's been damn confusing too."

"Huh?" he sounded out in curiosity. He was motioned to come over. He went and he smelt the faint scent of alcohol on the man.

"Now, I know I shouldn't be telling you... or anybody this, but the police are confused by the new killings, you see," he whispered conspiratorially, "The killer keeps changing his M.O. a lot. At first he started out with killing the people in their homes, then he started drawing weird looking circles and stuff with their blood. Now last night, he kidnaps some of the people living in the house but kills the rest. We didn't even know the bastard changed his pattern. Only after one of our junior officers was investigating a complaint made by a neighbor that we knew. The poor kid found the whole house locked, but had fully freaked out when he looked in through the window and found the floor covered in blood. That's not the worst part."

The man paused, pat over his coat and fished out a pack of cigarettes. Taking and lighting one, he puffed on it a bit and continued, "The worst part is that, we found the missing member, the family's young daughter a whole ten blocks away. Nobody saw her messed up body appear in the middle of the road. The whole thing happens in broad daylight and nobody saw a thing? I can't believe it myself, but that's what happened. If you asked me if this was going to be the work of a serial killer, I would have laughed in your face. Never seen a killing spree like this since... ever. Plus, we've been getting reports that whole families have been gone missing in the neighboring district. I shudder to think that we have another bastard running around like that. Hell, what if that other guy decides to come here. One madman is bad enough."

The man let out a sigh before putting a hand on Waver's shoulder and said, "Anyway, glad I could talk to someone about it. You'd probably be out of the country soon enough for me to worry about you blabbing on the news. Thanks kid." With that, he left the attentive young man, alone by the river bank.

"What do you think Rider?" he muttered as he walked over to the final sampling spot.

"_The Moderator of this War was right to put a bounty on Caster and his Master. To think they would do such foul deeds. They must pay for their crimes,_" declared the Servant through the mental link. Waver agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

Archer wandered the streets in spirit form. While the plan was for her to land the killing blow after the other Servants had weakened Caster, it was well within her right to kill Caster on sight if she should ever find him first. Her mind kept drifting back to the number of people that had been killed already. While it was acceptable for a Servant to consume souls for replenishing their mana, it doesn't mean that it was right. So, even if there wasn't anything she could do for the already deceased, she could definitely make sure that justice is served for the living relatives. Then, she noticed someone familiar. The girl was wearing a white shirt with a red neck tie on it, red coat, red skirt and long black socks. She seemed to be staring at some sort of disc-shaped object. The Servant drifted behind her and materialized.

"Hello, Rin. Why are you out here at this hour?" she asked.

"Ha-a!? Oh, it's you," the young girl suddenly exclaimed out of fright, only calming down upon seeing her face. The frightened look turned into one of resoluteness as the young girl said, "I am trying to find Kotone. You remember right, mister?"

She wanted to start shouting there and then, but she calmed herself down and slowly took off her cap. "Actually, I'm a girl, Rin," she informed the young girl with a slight smile, who looked a bit surprised. That smile melted away as she replaced her cap. "I think you should go back home now," she told her, "It isn't safe to be out here at this hour. You know there are bad things happening around the city."

"I know that! But Kotone is missing and I need to find her," the girl half shouted back. Then, with a with a steely look, she said proudly, "If you aren't going to help, then leave me be. I can do this myself." And before the Servant could say anything, the girl ran off.

Archer sighed. "_I was supposed to monitor the city for any signs of battle,_" she thought to herself as she shifted back to spirit form, "_But it looks like I have to make sure this one gets back home safe and sound. I just hope she doesn't meet Caster or his Master. As much as I would like to confront them for their actions, I'd rather she did not get involved as well._" With that thought in mind, she followed after the young girl.

* * *

Kariya stirred from his sleep. While he was aware of the Dream Cycle, he wasn't prepared for how weird it was. The memories of his Servant seemed odd; from what he can gather from the scattered fragments of memory he witnessed, his Servant did originate from an underwater city of sorts. A city that seemed to have a lot of fighting, as he witnessed his Servant fighting all sorts of... he wondered if he could even call them people anymore. They were like strange, twisted parodies of their former selves. It was also to his surprised that aside from the drill, his Servant could also use a variety of guns as well as multiple types of magecraft. Not only elemental, but also magecraft that had peculiar effects on electronic items. And then there were those strange little girls with glowing yellow eyes... To put it simply, it was absolutely confusing. He didn't know if it was all real or that it was his Servant's way of perceiving his own age and time.

Then, he could hear someone running past the alley he was in. All he saw was a flash of red, but something in his heart... or what was left of it told him to go and take a look. Grunting and heaving himself to his feet, he hobbled over as fast as he could to take a look at the running person. He was able to catch a glimpse of Tohsaka Rin turning round the corner.

"_What!? No! What is Rin-chan doing here!? Did that idiot Tokiomi fail to notice her disappearance?_" he thought frantically as he limped after her, "_Is he blind?! He is not fit to be her father if he just lets her run around in the middle of the hunt for Caster like this. Stupid fool! Berserker! Follow me. Keep in spirit form._"

* * *

"Yosh! Caster, you're the best!" exclaimed Ryuunosuke as he looked over the kids present in his lair. Ten in all, all frightened, bound and gagged.

"I am to please, Master. I suppose these will be enough for tonight?" asked the Servant. Caster had silently kidnapped them early this morning while they were still sleeping, way before the sun rose, while the Master was doing his day job. Of course, what he didn't tell was that he did take a few other people to craft his own... personal project of his.

"Sure is! Man, it feels like my birthday came early this year," he said with a grin. Turning to the children before him, he announced, "Hello kiddies! My name is Uryuu Ryuunosuke and I am an artist. My friend, Caster, has invited all of you to to help me in creating my art." Then, he squatted down close to them and asked with a grin, "So... can all of you die for me tonight?"

He laughed happily at their squirming, their terrified looks and muffled cries. "Man, you are so cool, Caster," he exclaimed as he got up to stretch, "I really am gonna have a blast tonight... and I didn't have to leave here to get it!"

"Yes, take your time, Master," the Servant started before suddenly turning around and observing around him. He held up his hand and said, "A minute, Master. Before you start, how about... an audience?"

"Eh? An audience? But you and the kids are the only ones here," he said, puzzled by the statement. He already got out a set of knives and scalpels he intended to use for his craft.

"Oh, you'll see, Master," Caster said mysteriously as he waved his hand over the children, causing them to fall asleep. "If I'm not mistaken... here," he stated and suddenly disappeared. A second later, he reappeared with a young girl held out in one hand, who was dressed in red.

"No way! So cool!" exclaimed Ryuunosuke as Caster bowed in acceptance of such praise.

"Now, now, let us not scare our spectator here... not too much" the Servant chided in amusement. Turning his attention to the wide eyed and terrified girl, he said, "Well, well... such fortune that I have here a young sorceror... a child of one of the Masters in this War. Tell me... oh wait, I already know. I believe you were looking for her, Tohsaka Rin." And he casually tossed her over to the sleeping group of children.

Very frantically, she crawled over to one of the girls, crying, "Kotone!"

"Ah, but that's not the only thing I found wandering around in the sewers, Master," he stated further as he suddenly materialized his Bedlam staff.

"Release them at once!"

Chuckling darkly, he turned to face the newcomer; another Servant.

"Welcome to my Master's humble abode... Archer," greeted the Servant. The serial killer's eyes widened a bit while Rin's eyes darted between both Servants, her eyes gong even wider as she saw Archer.

"I will not say it again. Release them Caster, that's an order," commanded Archer, already decked in her fighting gear, her pair of guns already aimed at the other Servant.

"Allow me to suggest something else, Archer. How about this?" said Caster in a patronizing tone, "Chains... of Torment..."

To everyone's shock, minus Caster, glowing yellow chains sprang up from a nearby pillar and proceeded to wrap around her, dragging and chaining her to said wall within a span of a few seconds. "How do you like my new suggestion? Isn't it much better than yours?" asked the dark Servant, amidst exclamations of how cool it was by his Master, "And that's not all... I have... changed the way the spell works. After an hour, the sharp thorns you feel digging into your flesh will suddenly enlarge and expand, perforating your body in an instant. Hmm, it seems my Master will get to witness the death of a Servant after all."

"Wow! Forget my birthday, this is like Christmas!" exclaimed Ryuunosuke in joy, "This is the coolest thing that ever happened to me! Ever!" He quickly got down and picked up a scalpel. Very slowly, he walked over to Rin with an eager look on his face. "You know, I think you're my first," he told her as he knelt down to her. She was absolutely petrified in fright, hugging her best friend closely. "This is definitely the first time I get to see the insides of a magic person," he continued with a grin as he brought the scalpel closer to her skin, "You won't mind dying for me, will you?"

* * *

Kariya could feel the worms pulsating in his body, reacting to his sense of urgency. He did his best to chase after Rin, ignoring the pain all the way, even after she unexpectedly went down to the river and entered a sewer pipe. It was then that he got Berserker to assist him in moving, allowing him to actually keep up with her. His Servant was actually quite stealthy, not only keeping up with her but also keeping out of sight. Then, Caster suddenly appeared and captured Rin. He wanted to run out to save her but his Servant held him back. After having himself calm down, they followed Caster back to his... workshop, as he believed it to be. It was a cavernous place, with many pillars holding up the surface above. There seemed to be a lot of dried blood in the center of the room, presumably because this was the Master's hideout. Off to the far side of the room, he saw a pedestal... made entirely out of bone. He felt sick to his stomach; he did wanted to throw up there and then. Upon the pedestal he also saw something that looked like a book. He was also taken by surprise that Archer suddenly materialized and unfortunately gotten herself captured. Then, Caster's Master proceeded in his attempt to dissect Rin there and then. Trying to be as calm as he could, he still felt furious; the worms felt it and began moving throughout his body, paining him greatly. But apparently, he wasn't the only one getting angry.

"Berserker?" he whispered in surprise as his Servant suddenly let out an enraged howl, the view port turning red. Without prior warning, his Servant charged into the room while aiming the drill at Caster's Master, only to get tied down by the chain spell Caster used.

"Did you really think you can escape my gaze, Berserker?" intoned the dark Servant, which suddenly became surprised and amused, "Well, well... is this what Mad Enhancement can do?"

The Mad Servant's anger only served to fuel him as he strained against the chains, actually causing a few to snap apart. Kariya quickly crept around the edge of the room while everyone, he assumed, was preoccupied.

"Nothing that couldn't be solved," Caster sneered as he summoned out more chains to bind Berserker, "You are none better than those Khornates. The class Berserker is truly befitting you." Then, he turned to the Matou, who had already had his Blade Wing Worms hovering around him. "Mere insects? Is that the best you can do, sorceror?" he asked with amusement.

With a yell, Kariya directed the Blade Wing swarm at the Master behind the Servant, who merely lifted up his free hand and a bright red and purple fire spewed out, totally incinerating all trace of the worms. "Such a pity. My warp fire is a lot more useful than these mere worms," Caster stated as Kariya doubled over in renewed pain.

* * *

Berserker howled as he strained against the chains; the ones holding onto the drill actually shattered and the angry Servant was now waving it around, trying to strike Ryuunosuke.

"Master, I think it would be wise to retreat," stated Caster as he looked over the place, "Seeing that these few could find your hiding place, the others will definitely soon follow."

"Aww, this is so not cool," complained his Master, "I haven't even started yet..."

"Oh? But the night is still young? There are plenty of houses for us to visit," he persuaded as he dismissed his staff.

"True," the serial killer admitted, somewhat begrudgingly, "I do have a house in mind..."

"Then, we shall be off," summarized the Servant as with a motion of his armored hand, the bone pedestal glided towards him from across the room. With great show, he closed the book he created and picked it up.

"Whoa! Is that human skin?" Ryuunosuke asked in wonder.

"Indeed it is, Master. But let us be off. I shall explain while you create your... art," said Caster as he placed a free hand over the young adult's shoulder. At that moment, the chains that were binding the other two Servants vanished while Caster and his Master teleported away.

Archer let go a sigh of relief when they left. She felt pretty sore all over; the chains were constricting and extremely uncomfortable. Slowly she got up and walked over to Rin. Squatting down, she asked with concern, "Are you alright?"

The scared girl nodded. The tense and terrifying atmosphere really had her there. She never in her wildest dreams imagine herself to be captured by a Servant. While she knew of the War her father was participating in, she never expected something like this to happen.

"Leave... Rin-chan alone..." grit out Kariya as he crawled over to her.

"Kariya-ojisan... what... ah, what happened to you?!" she stuttered out . She got a good look at him before she did and safe to say, the shock was too much for her.

"Rin-chan!" he exclaimed as he tried to assure her, reaching out to her as she shrank back "Please, don't be afraid! It's me! I'm still the same Kariya-ojisan that played with you in the park!"

"Please... we should settle this for later," reasoned Archer as she stood up, "I know we are enemies in this War, but there is no need to include these children. I don't know how long they will out, but we shouldn't be here when they do."

The man's face softened as he thought it through. "Maybe," he agreed, though with reluctance. Turning to Rin, he said, "Rin-chan... I... will wait outside for you. When you are done, I'll take you back to your mother... alright?"

The young Tohsaka did not reply; she mutely nodded her head. With Berserker's help, Kariya Matou limped into the darkness, making his way outside. Rin turned to Archer and after a moment of staring, she asked, "Are you my father's Servant?"

Archer closed her eyes and said, "I cannot say right now. This is meant to be a secret... your friend and the others will wake up anytime now. We can talk later if you want, but not now."

Rin continued staring at her before saying, "I... understand. I guess..."

The Servant let small smile appear on her face. "Make sure you keep them safe until they awake, Rin," she said as she disappeared, going back to spirit form.

**Commentary:**

**Here we are again. Hoped you like this chapter. Rin's little adventure with a slight tweak here and there, so to speak. And once again, the most evil Caster has everything going according to plan... or is it?  
**

**And, at first I intended to put up Rider's stats first, but since he barely got mentioned here... sort off... I've decided to put someone else up instead.  
**

Servant - Berserker

Identity - Subject Delta

Game - Bioshock 2

Strength - B  
Endurance - A  
Agility - A  
Mana - D  
Luck - D  
Noble Phantasm - C+

Skills

Mad Enhancement - C

Instinct - B  
Well, how else will he be able to use Plasmids under pressure?

Noble Phantasm

The Gatherer's Garden, Plasmids - B  
Self-induced genetic tampering gifted the use of special abilities which to another magus will feel similar to thaumaturgy. Effectiveness can be reduced by Magic Resistance.

The Only One - A  
Subject Delta is a superior version of the Alpha series Big Daddy. Endurance and Agility increased by one rank.

Power to the People, Drill Attachment - B (A), Anti-Unit Type  
The only weapon available to Subject Delta as Berserker. Rank increases due to Protect Little Sister.

Offense is the Best Defense, Protect Little Sister - A+, Anti-Unit Type  
Do not harm little kids in front of Subject Delta, especially little girls. You won't like him when he's angry...

**And, as always, please read and review dear people. It is the lifeblood of the story.**


	8. Plans Within Plans

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

Plans Within Plans

"Master?"

Kirei looked up from his desk. "Yes, Assassin?" he asked. The shadowy visage of the Servant stared right back at him.

"I have been meaning to ask you... why do you want the Grail?" Assassin asked, "From what I can tell... all magi, if the chance presented itself, would wish to gain all knowledge. Caster's Master, on the other hand, does not seem to have a clear desire other than to take the lives of humans in rather spectacular fashions. What do you want?"

"I have no wish for the Grail," the priest replied.

"That is not possible," the Servant said with a smirk, "From what I can tell, the Grail chooses the participants based on their impossible wants and wishes. For you to say that you do not have a wish... surely... ah, do you wish to know of the purpose of your existence as well?"

"What makes you say that, Assassin?" he asked curiously, although he did feel worried that the Servant might discern his real, sinful nature.

"Based on your past eagerness to search for that man, Emiya Kiritsugu," listed off the Servant, "Empty, alone and understood by none. Those were your words... you wish to know your purpose of this life of yours, don't you..."

"My purpose is to do the Lord's work. There is nothing else," he affirmed aloud. Then again, deep down, he wondered if there is a place in this world for a person like him.

"Hollow words... I have been observing you as well, Master," proclaimed Assassin, "If you were to truly believe your own words, your... actions... would be different. I do not see you take pleasure in your purpose." He chuckled at the priest's surprised reaction and continued, "Why such a look? I have hidden myself long enough for me to observe humans and their behavior."

"But... no, pleasure is a sin. Why would you ask me to wish for something that blasphemous?" he retorted as he got over his surprise.

To his confusion, the Servant laughed. It was quite disturbing to see him so... happy?

"Master, if you took pleasure in doing your so-called Lord's work, it would be an evil thing to do? Truly, you have a very interesting view there, Master," Assassin said so mirthfully, "Never have I heard of such a thing in my long non-human life. My observations never revealed such a thing! All humans take pride and joy in what they do best. Why are you so different? Is it because you have yet to find something to take pleasure in doing?"

"I... I... cannot say," he fumbled over his words, unable to retort. It was not that he did not find something to take pleasure in. He knew... it was the action itself that was so sinful.

Assassin stared at him for a while, making Kirei a little uncomfortable under its red gaze. "Then perhaps you should do some... how is it you humans say... soul searching? Perhaps then, you will know what is your hidden desire," it said with finality, "Then maybe, I can understand... the meaning of your existence..." With that, the Servant departed through its dark portal.

* * *

The park is very different at night than during the day. It becomes more dangerous, as there would be hidden things ready to pounce out and drag unsuspecting innocents away. Yes, there were lamp posts with their bright lights, but most of them were placed in the more public areas of the park, whilst they are few and far between on the jogging tracks. But, Kariya brought Rin to the open park, having her sit near the gazebo while he waited for Aoi in the shadows. He had already placed an anonymous call to her beforehand, asking her to come and pick up her daughter at the park.

"Rin!"

Rin turned her heard and she gave a joyful cry, "Mother!" She quickly ran up to her and embraced her by the waist.

Aoi knelt down and asked worriedly, "Rin, why did you come out here at night? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

"I know! I just... came out here to save my friend!" the little girl cried as tears started forming, "I'm so sorry! I didn't want you to worry, so..."

"Hello, Aoi-san..." greeted Kariya as he stepped into the light.

"Kariya-kun?" said the mother in surprise, "What... what's happening here? What are you doing here?"

He said nothing, but pulled back his hood, displaying his morphed face for all to see. Aoi gasped, "Your face..."

"Behold the Matou family magic," he started as he look on sadly at her shocked face, "You offer your flesh and your life is slowly devoured. That is the magic's price." Then, he assured, "But Sakura-chan is fine. I'll save her before this happens to her. Zouken only desires the Grail. He promised if I win it for him, he'll release Sakura-chan!"

"The Grail?" she uttered out.

"Yeah, so don't worry. My Servant is the strongest. It won't lose to anyone," he continued to assure her as he displayed his Command Seals, "But right now, even hope can cause Sakura-chan nothing but pain. So, please pray for her... For my victory... For Sakura-chan's future..."

Before he could leave, Rin asked, "Kariya-ojisan... you said... Sakura is fine... but you also said hope can also cause her pain... are they doing it to her?"

"No, really. Sakura-chan is fine..." he tried to explain but she shouted tearfully, "Please don't say that, Kariya-ojisan! Please... even if I was told not to take heed... that she is of another family now... she was once my sister... please, Kariya-ojisan..."

He looked guiltily at her. "I... I'm sorry, Rin-chan. When I confronted my so-called father, he had already started on her," he explained bitterly, her tears intensifying, "He has agreed to stop while the War commenced, but if I don't get him the Grail, he will continue..."

"No... my poor Sakura," muttered Aoi as she chocked back the tears.

"I wish I didn't have to tell you any of this," he told them forlornly as he turned around and walked away, "I will win this War... and someday, we all can play in this park together, like we used to... and Rin-chan and Sakura-chan can return to being sisters, like they were... so, please... don't cry anymore..."

Rin fell to her knees in despair as she watched him get swallowed by the night. Aoi hugged her trembling form as the young girl started sobbing a little. Yet, in her mind, she resolved to ask her father the next time she saw him...

Why...

* * *

Waver stood there feeling quite flabbergasted when he approached the sewer drain that morning. There seemed to be a few police officers loitering around and many more going in and out of the sewer itself. There was a small crowd there that was trying to see what was going on.

"I heard they found a small group of children here last night," he heard someone say, "One of them escaped and called the police. Such a brave child."

"_It couldn't have been a coincidence, could it?_" he asked Rider.

"_No, there was an altercation near here between Servants. Someone probably found Caster and engaged him, causing him to flee and he and his Master left those children behind,_" the Servant mused.

"_Thankfully, none of the children were harmed._"

"_Yes... and from what I overheard and seen, they said they were kidnapped and put to sleep by some giant metal monster,_" informed Rider, "_Then, they woke up there with Caster's Master and soon after were put to sleep again by unknown means._"

"_At least they are safe now... something's happening,_" thought back Waver as for some unknown reason, majority of the police came running out of the drainage pipe and took off in their vehicles.

"_Master, they found another family murdered,_" he was told; he could feel the angry tone his Servant suddenly took.

"_How are we going to find them... with Caster's magic, they can easily relocate to another hiding place before they are found,_" he thought back, distraught.

"_Master, I think it is time that we try and meet the other Servants and their Masters. We must at least try and form a temporary alliance to take out Caster. A combined search should make things easier for us. Furthermore, with our combined might, we should have no problem overcoming and subduing Caster._"

"_Even if what you say is true, I don't see how we could do that,_" he replied thoughtfully as he left the scene, "_Kayneth would probably torture me first before he would even consider an alliance with me... Berserker's is nowhere to be found... Assassin... maybe not... Not sure about Archer... Saber might consider, I guess._"

He could hear a sigh echo in his mind as his Servant mused, "_At times like this, I wish I had help from Sleeping Dragon... or even the Phoenix Fledgeling. Their glibness would have made making alliances so much easier._"

"_Er, then how will we go about this?_" he asked with uncertainty.

"_First... I believe we need some good quality wine._"

"_Eh?_"

* * *

Suffice to say, Waver had to ask around a few liquor stores about sake prices. While some of the proprietors seemed a bit surprised about what he was asking for, he was a legal age and supplied the information regardless. Thus, he had found himself ordering a cask of the best rice wine from the store and he gave the Mackenzie's address. When it had arrived that evening, to his dismay, his 'grandfather' had accepted and signed for the delivery. Now, he found himself sitting at the table facing the elderly couple.

"Now, mind telling me what went through your mind when you ordered the cask, Waver?" asked Glen in a kindly voice.

"Er, erm... I was... going to attend a gathering later?" he told them the first thing that came to mind.

"Now dear, that sounds like a perfectly good reason," said Martha, "Though, I do wonder if some of your friends are going to help you carry it. It looks quite heavy." Said item was still standing on the front porch, too heavy for the old couple to move and a bit too much for Waver alone to carry it inside. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Hmm, now who could be calling on us at this hour?" wondered the old lady as she went to answer the door. A minute later she came back with a very familiar person... or Servant in civilian clothes.

"Good evening, I'm sorry for intruding," Archer greeted the other two shyly.

"Oh no, you're not intruding. Not at all," replied the old man. Turning to Waver, he asked in mock seriousness, "Young man, I didn't know you had a girlfriend. Why didn't you tell us?"

The young man could only gape in surprise. "_Eh!? Please tell me this isn't happening... I'm going to die..._" he whimpered mentally. Then, he could hear Rider laughing through his mental link.

"_Master, please do not be alarmed. I stumbled onto her as she was patrolling the city and had invited her to our alliance talk,_" the Servant informed him.

"Oh no! H-he i-isn't m-m-my b-b-boyfriend... I-I'm just a-a friend of a friend," the surprised Servant stuttered as she tried to clarify things while holding her hands up defensively, "I just came t-to tell him that o-our mutual friend will b-be coming to help him after work."

"Oh? What does your friend do?" asked the old lady as she took her seat beside her husband, offering to the seat across her to Archer.

"Ah, he did say he was a street performer... or something," she replied uncertainly as she took her seat, which was coincidentally next to Waver, "He should be around soon."

Suddenly, the old man slammed a fist into his palm and exclaimed, "How rude of us! I forgot the introductions." Then, he gave a warm smile and held out his hand, "Forgive this old man of his manners. I am Glen and this is my wife Martha."

"Nice to meet you, sir," she replied as she shook his hand, mimicking his smile, "My name is Noel."

"What a wonderful name, my dear," praised Martha as Archer continued smiling.

Then a thunderous voice roared out, "Waver! Is this the drink you're bringing?"

"How rude! Is that your friend?" exclaimed the flabbergasted old lady as everyone got up.

"Ah, sorry?" apologized Waver as the four of them headed to the door. The moment the front door was opened, the old couple almost fainted in fright. Outside stood a giant of a man with an extremely red and fierce looking face dressed in green robes.

"Hey! I already told you my grandparents were staying here!" said the young man loudly in an annoyed tone, deciding that whatever Rider had in mind, he might as well go along with it.

"My apologies. I thought you were taking a nap," Rider apologized. Then he clasped his hands together in salute to the Mackenzie's, "Good evening. I am Yunchang. Pleased to meet you."

"Ah, he is rather very serious about his performance," said Archer sheepishly to the still shocked couple.

"I can see that," muttered Glen as he shook his head in disbelief.

"I... am really sorry," the young Master said regretfully, "We have to leave now. We have to meet a few others. Sorry I didn't say anything earlier."

"No, it's all right," assured Martha, "You have your own life, after all. I'm sure you'll be okay."

"Just don't stay out too late," warned Glen as he eyed Rider warily, "There's some weird people running around so be careful."

"Don't worry, grandfather. With, er, Yunchang around, I doubt anyone would want to mess with us," he said with a sheepish grin.

* * *

"Hey, Caster?"

The Servant looked up from his work. His book was meticulously and carefully crafted; the materials were all... 'donated' by various people that he and Ryuunosuke had 'visited'. The pages and spine were fully made of fused bone, melded together by careful application of warp fire. The outside cover was made of human skin, with multiple scars that resembled screaming faces. The whole horrific construct was bound together at the spine by the sinews and muscle fibers. All that was needed now was the writing, to which Caster used a dried finger bone that still had skin at its tip dipped in blood and he carefully wrote in some unknown language. The writing was then sealed onto the bone page with more application of warp fire.

"Yes, Master? What can I do for you?" he asked. The young man had been observing him for some time, enraptured by what he was doing and enthralled by what he made.

"What are you going to do when you finish the book?" Ryuunosuke asked curiously.

"Ah, this will be part of a grand, intricate plan," declared the Servant, his very eager grin quite hidden behind his helm, "But I cannot reveal this to you, Master. All I can tell you is that... this book will be the seed of which a very wonderful thing will fruit. Rest assured, Master, there will be quite bit of blood spilled when it has been done."

He then paused for a moment, as if to think. The young man felt puzzled by his actions. Then, Caster began to chuckle darkly.

"Master, perhaps I can get you involved after all," the Servant declared as he turned to him, "How would you like to have another chance in causing the death of another 'magic person'?"

* * *

Irisviel walked through the side hall, heading to the battlements. She was rather relieved that there were no out of the ordinary visits yesterday night, hence more time for Saber to rest and recuperate. As of now, Saber was starting to grumble again about how she should be by her Master's side instead of hiding in the castle. The Einzbern sighed at the thought; while she understood the necessity of sticking to the plan, she also understood the need to protect Kiritsugu. Especially from the man called Kotomine Kirei. Suddenly she lurched to her knees, the bounded field getting breached. It was then Saber turned into the hall.

"Irisviel," said Saber with concern as she ran up to her, "Are you alright?"

"They waited for Kiritsugu to leave before attacking head on," she muttered as she tried to get herself together.

"Assaulting head on? It seems there are plenty of Servants willing to do so this War," grit out the Servant, "Let us go greet them."

* * *

The sound of horse shoes echoed through the brightly lit but wrecked main hall for a moment before finally falling silent.

Waver groaned as he was set down, "I don't think I will be able to get used to riding a horse, Rider."

Dismounting, the Servant laughed out loud and replied, "Master, riding is a skill that can be taught. After the War, perhaps you could ask another to teach you."

"If I survive," the young man muttered to himself.

"Rider, what are you doing here?"

Both males looked up. At the top of the stairs were Saber and her Master, with the Servant ready for battle.

"Sheathe your sword, Saber," Rider told her, "I did not come here to fight." Holding up the cask of wine, he announced, "I wish to negotiate an alliance against Caster. Is there somewhere we can discuss terms?"

The two women blinked at him in surprise, fully taken aback by what he said. Then, they looked at each other, wondering about what to do. Finally, Irisviel turned to them and said, "Please, follow me. Allow me to show you the way to the gardens."

**Commentary:-**

**Right. My apologies for the long delay of the chapter. I was trying to finish my other crossover and I screwed up my timing somewhat. Anyway, it is finally finished and ready. I would also like to thank two people for actually giving me more ideas to include in this chapter.  
**

**Some say the only difference between them is... the letter T. And that games and manga based on their characters are only released after their approval. All we know is, they are the Zogg and The Infamous Man!  
**

**Right, I think it's time to release Rider's stats, although I do have something else to say about it. Every other Servant has a way to counter Caster. Saber has her high Magic Resistance. Lancer has speed and white magic. Archer has range and mass destruction. Berserker can just plow through everything that is thrown at him. Assassin... well, I can't reveal that yet as I haven't released the stats, but it definitely can affect Caster's Master. Rider... well, Rider doesn't have anything. So... well, check out the stats and see the little addition I gave him.  
**

Servant - Rider

Identity - Guan Yu

Game - Dynasty Warrior series with Real Life history

Strength - B  
Endurance - A  
Agility - C  
Mana - C  
Luck - D  
Noble Phantasm - A+

Skills

Riding - A

Battle Continuation - A

Bravery - A

Noble Phantasm

Swift as the Wind, Red Hare - B+  
Was formerly Lu Bu's horse. Was given to Guan Yu by Cao Cao as a gift and as a way to secure his loyalty. It is said that it can travel a thousand li a day without rest.

Green Dragon Crescent Moon Blade - B, Anti-Unit Type  
Heavy (82 catties/18 kg/39 pounds) difficult to wield by any normal man. Guan Yu can easily use it deftly and with great precision. Able to fell a normal man with one swift stroke.

Answering the Call, The Five Tiger Generals - EX, Anti-Army Type, Reality Marble  
The reforming of the famous Five Tiger Generals of Shu Han of the Three Kingdoms Period. Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun, Ma Chao and Huang Zhong, all Heroic Spirits in their own right, come back to aid Guan Yu in his endeavors. Accompanying them are five divisions of terracotta soldiers. Projected forth is the foot of the Yuquan Hill, not far from Dangyang County, where he is said to appear in spirit and protect people from evil.

******And, as always, please read and review dear people. It is the lifeblood of the story.**


	9. Wax And Wane

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

Wax And Wane

The guests were led outside to the garden in the middle of the castle. Four walkways led to a center circle, the flat ground paved in stone. Needless to say, Rider was quite taken aback.

"Not that it isn't appropriate, but why would you lead us here, Master of Saber?" asked Rider in surprise as he set the cask down in the middle of the courtyard, "I would have expected to be led to a hall with tables where we can discuss terms of the alliance while we drink."

"I had thought we could enjoy the garden and the view of the moon while we do so," Irisviel informed him, "And please, if you must address me, you can refer to me as Mrs Emiya."

Rider sighed and replied, "How unfortunate. I have not prepared anything to drink with... I merely brought the cask."

"Please do not trouble yourself," she told him as she moved to leave, "Please, take a seat in the garden. Allow me to be your host." As Waver and Rider did so, she tugged at Saber's sleeve and whispered, "Saber, please inform Kiritsugu of this. I know he will probably not reply, but I am sure he will make a speedy return."

Saber nodded and did as she asked while both of them carried a small collapsible side table and two regular sized metal cups. Thus the setup was as such; the table between the two Servants, the cask on one side of the table and the two Master's seating position flanking their respective Servants to the right. Tapping the top of the cask, Rider broke it open and half filled the cups. Contemplating the setup, Rider remarked, "I do not suppose we could have our Master's join in as well. Not to mention there is another that will be attending this discussion."

"Er, no thanks," declined Waver with a weak smile.

"I shall decline as well," Irisviel stated.

"What do you mean, another?" asked suspicious Saber.

"Hello, everyone."

Everyone's head turned to find Archer coming out of her spirit form. Smiling.

"Archer!?" shouted Saber as she suddenly stood up, sword ready, nearly knocking over the table.

"Stay your hand!" roared Rider. Gaining everyone's attention, he continued at a much lower tone, "She will be part of our negotiations as well. Please, will both of you be seated?"

Both of them complied, though Saber still cast suspicious glances at both Servants. Archer quickly took a seat, facing both Rider and Saber. The red faced Servant took in a bit of sake before beginning.

"Now, let us commence," started Rider as he stroked his beard, "If we can agree on terms, then our alliance is forged. Firstly, our objective is mainly to stop Caster from aiding his Master in these unspeakable crimes."

"Agreed. It is the duty of a... leader to protect the people," stated Saber, almost giving away a clue to her identity.

"Yes. We should prevent them from killing more people," affirmed Archer.

Then, silence.

"To be honest... I have not thought this through all that much," admitted Rider after a sigh, "The only other thing I wanted to ask is how should we contact each other once we find Caster."

"Erm... we could always make like Lancer did a few nights ago," suggested Archer shyly.

"We could, but we also run the risk of attracting the other Servants," countered Saber, taking a sip.

"So be it then," stated Rider, "We probably need as much help as we can get. Caster has yet to show us all he is capable off. A little outside help would be welcome."

Talks paused as two of them took in more sake and emptied their cups. Silently, Rider refilled them.

"I believe that is all. Are there any other terms either of you wish to bring up?" he asked.

"Perhaps we should nominate a leader," suggested Saber, "If Caster should do something unexpected during the course of our fight..."

"We should have no problem with that," interrupted Rider as he gestured to both of them, "I shall fight alongside you while Archer supports us from afar. Should Berserker, Lancer or Assassin join in, Archer and I shall break away to handle them. Out of us three, you have the highest Magic Resistance, therefore Caster should be no problem for you. A very simple stratagem should be enough for a small scale fight such as this."

"That... is quite true," she conceded. The others also looked somewhat impressed by the reasoning.

"I don't think there are any other issues," Archer finally said after a pause, "I guess we have our alliance..."

"I suppose we do, at least until Caster is removed from the war," stated Saber.

Slowly, Rider got up, taking his cup with him. Puzzled, the rest watched as he stood upright and offered the cup to the sky.

"With Heaven and Earth as my witness, I, Guan Yu, shall pledge to honor this alliance and destroy Caster. Should I ever shirk from my duty or turn from my promise, may Heaven and man strike me down."

With that, he downed the cupful of sake in one go.

"RIDER! Why did you have to tell your real name!?" shouted Waver in apprehension. Everyone else was just as surprised.

"Why should I hide who I am? If letting them know my name allows them to better prepare, then so be it," he declared, much to his Master's horror and astonishment, "Maybe I will win, maybe my opponent will win. Whatever happens, if you perform to the utmost of your abilities, there will be no room for regret."

"But what about your wish!?" pressed the young man, "Don't you want that fulfilled!?"

"Of course I do! I will definitely win," he announced loudly, much to the discomfort of the other Servants.

"If you do not mind me asking Rider, what is your wish?" asked Irisviel, overcoming her surprise.

"I shall wish to return to my time and amend my decision," he said without hesitation as he clasped his hands together in salute, "I offended the ruler of Wu and he sent a crafty general to attack me while I was attacking Cao Cao. Lu Xun had tricked my with his wiles and caused my defeat and death. We were supposed to be allied with Sun Quan and it was my mistake to have broken it. I had not only failed the state, but also failed my brother. If I could change that, I would. After winning this War, I shall rejoin my brother in uniting the rest of the land under the Hans as well as keeping my promise to him; to uphold each other in life and to die together at the end of life."

"Ah, that is a noble goal, Rider," commented Archer as he moved to sit down once more.

"Since we are on the subject of wishes, what is your wish, Archer?" he asked as he set his cup on the table, not bothering to refill it.

"I would wish to see my friends again," she said in a heartbeat, "I dearly want to know what everyone is doing now... whether they had moved on or not... and... I would also want to see how my parents are doing... " With that, she looked down to the table, looking a little sad.

"What of you, Saber? What will you do with your wish?" Rider then asked, turning his attention to the armored woman.

Saber paused at the question. After a moment, she replied, "I wish for my homeland's salvation. With the omnipotent wish granting device, I shall avert its destruction."

"Hmm, it makes me wonder what happened to your homeland," mused the Servant as he stroked his beard, "Do you know who caused such a downfall? Was there a rebellion? Some warlord who proclaimed himself the ruler?"

"It was me," she confessed, "I was... the ruler of my homeland and I led it to its destruction."

"So... you would wish that your tale in history never happened," muttered Rider. He sighed wearily suddenly as he took a bit more sake and drank up. "You would wish that your legend never happened, Saber? Does it truly have to come to that?"

"Yes, it must," she said resolutely, "A king must be able to sacrifice anything for the country's prosperity."

"So you say. But, for your homeland to fall, surely there was more to it," he pressed further. Everyone paid close attention to the both of them.

"There was a civil war. A discontent rose among my knights," she said, "There was an irreconcilable clash." There was a pause before she continued, "I wish to undo all that. What is the point of all my victories if I could not fully restore my homeland to its former glory?"

He shook his head and said, "You are a fool, Saber."

"What!? How dare..." she started.

"Yes, I dare," he retorted calmly, "You became a legend through all your actions and decisions that were made by you. You would willingly give up all that? You look at the end of your life and see only the bad. What about all the good you did in your life? What of your journey to restore your homeland? What of the people that cheered your name after every victory that you brought?"

"The cheers are a normal reaction," she explained aloud, wanting to refute what he said, "Yes, I did much good. All punishment meted out was just and swift. Order and peace was rarely broken. Every victory is already expected."

"A normal reaction? Surely you would have loved your people for their adulation and their joy of your victories?" he asked, somewhat surprised.

"I could not, even if I wanted to," she told him, "A leader must be apart from everyone that follows him and must keep emotions in check as to fully protect the people."

"To protect them from the outside or to protect them from yourself," he questioned her, the surprise slowly withering away.

"What do you know of being a leader?" she retorted hotly.

"I may have not been a leader of people, but my elder brother was the Emperor," he said rather seriously, "He worked hard, but he was not alone. He had a myriad of advisers and us generals, all capable in aiding him in both external and internal matters. All of us shared his burden in helping the people and restoring peace to the land. He never turned away from us nor did he shun us. Instead he embraced us and the people, for it is for our prosperity that he works for."

"How could he have protected the people if he gave in to his emotions? A king cannot protect the people if he is emotional," she protested, "He should set aside such trivial things and stand tall in front of his enemies. That is the way to victory. A king has to stand alone..."

Immediately Rider was on his feet and standing to his full height, declaring, "A leader should never be alone! A leader must have followers and brothers who will stand with him, united in their cause. He is to be of greater stature than them and to be full of virtue, greater than any other! He is given the mandate of Heaven to lead and rule the people! He is elevated to a higher status far above the rest and should become an example to all! How else could he unite the people and aid them in striving forward!?"

"And how else could he protect those around him!?" she started once more, "A just rule with just laws. Those are the real duties of any leader."

"And if those same rules bring misery and despair to the people?" questioned Rider loudly, "If such laws were a burden to the people, should they not be changed? And what about reason? Do you not know why they broke the law in the first place? Everything has to be taken in account. Then, you can say the rule is a just rule."

"A king is a martyr to their ideals," she refuted, "Once a king takes over the rule, he is no longer human."

"A king with no emotion is no king at all," he rebuked, "Also, if a king martyrs himself for his ideals, how can he properly show the people who follow him how to live up to those ideals? If you would die for your ideals before having others understand it... if you die without leaving someone who believe in those same ideals to guide your followers... then your death is a useless death."

Saber fell into a silent contemplation; her head bowed, her bangs shielding her eyes. Rider towered over the other seated participants in the quietness that followed. He took in a deep breath and exhaled. "I do hope... you would learn something from this, Saber," he told her, "One should never regret their actions in life. You once strove to restore your homeland, just as my brother did. You fought against dissent and corruption within the court, like my brother. The only difference between you and my brother was that you abandoned your humanity and went forward and left your followers behind while my brother went forward together with us in our journey to reunite our homeland. I do hope you rethink your wish. If you still insist, I can only give you pity, not respect."

Moving away from the table, he called out without looking behind him, "Master, let us depart. Our discussions have concluded."

"Ah, y-y-yes," stammered Waver as he hastily got up and followed after.

Archer let loose a breath of relief before standing up as well. "Saber, while I have never been forced into a position of leadership, I have seen firsthand the destruction caused by misuse of power by those who never understood the people under them and by those who would misuse power for the fun of it," she stated with a sad look, "Both are equally bad. But... people... humanity learns from mistakes. That... is all I can say, I guess."

She shifted off to spirit form just as Kiritsugu and Maiya ran into the courtyard.

"Iri, are you alright?" he asked hurriedly, concern filling his eyes.

"I am fine, Kiritsugu," his wife assured him as she stood up. Glancing as Saber, she continued, "Although I don't think Saber is."

"We should have not left you alone, Mistress," said the assistant.

"It's alright, Maiya. I wasn't harmed at all."

"I remember."

Everyone looked at the Servant.

"There was a knight who left Camelot... claiming that King Arthur does not understand how others felt," she said as she slowly got up as well, "Perhaps, those words were shared by everyone at the Round Table."

"Saber..." sounded Irisviel with concern.

* * *

Kirei closed the door or his office tightly and made his way out to the main sanctuary. It was almost time for the nightly discussions with Tokiomi while his father listened in. However, he came across something... unexpected. He had no words to describe what he was feeling.

"Ki...rei..." gasped Kotomine Risei as he wheezed out desperate breaths. His blood flowed sluggishly down his still open wound in his abdomen, the pointed ends of the staff forming two peaks under the priest robes on his back.

"How touching to see a father reaching out to his son," said Caster nonchalantly as he twisted his staff a little, causing the old man to groan and gasp for more breath, "Yet, it's pity that he could not see such untapped potential from you... Kotomine Kirei."

"Assassin," he monotoned, knowing fully well that even though he was a former Executor, he was still not able to go on equal ground with a Servant like this.

The dark shadow that was Assassin rose up from the ground in front of his Master and sent four giant shadow snakes charging at Caster. The Servant in question raised his free hand caught them in a psychic hold, freezing them in place. "There is a reason as to why you are placed in the Assassin class... Eddie," Caster patronized, "And done even think of doing anything further. I can easily obliterate everything here."

"Release my father, Caster," said Kirei calmly, "I am the Master of Assassin, not him. If you wish to kill anyone, it should be me."

The Servant let out a dark chuckle and replied, "Oh really? Why do you so readily offer your death to me? No... you are more than this. I. Know. You. I know who you really are, Kotomine Kirei..." And he left it hanging.

"You know nothing about me," he retorted, still very calm, but his mind was beginning to be distressed. Assassin just watched, intrigued by what was being revealed.

"I know more than this man... this man who is your father," Caster told him as he pulled the priest nearer to him, "Risei, do you know..."

"Enough! Leave my father out of this!" the young man shouted, fearful of what will be said.

"... that your son finds pleasure in causing despair? Such a trait is very rare among humans," he said as he grabbed the old priest and withdrew the staff, the blades making a sickening sound as they slid out of the old man, "Even so, such a trait lets such people do great things! You should be proud of him, for he has been chosen to a destiny few ever dreamed off."

"I... know... my son... better than... you... Caster..." wrung out Risei in defiance, "He... is not... like that..."

"Even now, he fears that you die," continued the Servant without missing a beat as Kirei slumped down to his knees, his head bowed and his body trembling slightly, "Only, not because he wants you alive, but because he wants he be the one that causes your death."

"Shut... up!" the old man rasped out.

"Really... let us put it to the test," stated Caster as the Servant tossed him towards the younger man, "Let us see his actions after finding out that there is someone out there that truly understands him."

Risei, landing just a few feet in front of his son, began the slow crawl towards him. Assassin stepped aside, giving way to both men. Shuffling on his knees, Kirei moved forward, his hand traveling towards the gushing wound and began healing it. Risei smiled and as the healing was complete, he stood up and pointed at Caster, "Have I not told you already? My son is... urk!"

He looked down and saw three Black Keys protruding from his chest. "Ki...rei...?" he gasped with his last breath before getting another three Keys in the back of his skull, instantly dying.

The former Executor dismissed his Keys and looks on as he watched body of his father collapse to the floor. Turning to Caster, he asked, "You say you understand me. Are you... like me?"

Caster chuckled and replied, "No. We are different, but product of the same force. You were born with Change already shaping you into what you are. I, however, experienced Change while I was hardened and devout to what I thought was a greater purpose. But, we have been touched all the same, and we should let the whole world bask in all its greatness."

Kirei looked back down on his father's body for a moment. Looking back at Caster, he concluded, "It feels as if a great burden has been lifted off my shoulders. I do not wish this feeling to leave me."

Assassin laughed and said, "Congratulations Master, for you have found the meaning of your existence."

"I can see a hidden depth to you, Kotomine Kirei," stated Caster, also glancing down at the dead priest, "But first, I must ask you to step back for now and allow me to show you a truly grand plan granted to me by the Architect of Fate. A very special plan which I shall put into motion tomorrow night. You and Assassin are welcome to view it as long as neither of you interfere."

"I see," mused the young priest, "What does this... 'grand plan' entail."

Another dark chuckle issued forth. One could almost hear him smile when he said the next few words.

"Why... my death of course."

**Commentary:-**

**Once more we have come to the end of another chapter. I must tell you all that I had great difficulties in writing out the Castle Meeting, as I have come to know it as. The original had three kings discussing kingship. The Infamous Man had two leaders having a clash of ideals. I have none of those. Instead, there are two followers exchanging views with a ruler, one follower telling the ruler that he pities her. I am starting to wonder if I miss the A-Team a little too much right now. Anyway, time for another Servant's stats.  
**

Servant - Assassin

Identity - Eddie

Game - Guilty Gear series

Strength - D  
Endurance - D  
Agility - B  
Mana - C  
Luck - D  
Noble Phantasm - B

Skills

Presence Concealment - A

Disengage - C  
My excuse is the same as in Archer's stats. Well, almost anyway. Both are from fighting games so this pretty much makes sense. Enough said.

Shapeshift - B

Noble Phantasm

Forbidden Beast:Shadow - B+  
Well versed in the art of shadow manipulation. As such, its true potential comes out at night. If caught out in the daytime, it still can conjure out shadows for its own use.

Contract of Shadow, Transference of Self - A+, Anti-Unit Type  
Originally, Eddie would use this to create a contract between a normal human and itself. However, after finally understanding that its own mortality is different from a human's, it really doesn't need a human host. Nevertheless, for ease of remaining undetected, it is able to control a human body by inhabiting it. It would be easier if the human were already dead, but if still alive, he will take over and consume the mind, assimilating most of the knowledge learned and experienced. The ultimate disguise.

**And that's it for now. I am still feeling pretty nervous about the discourse between Rider and Saber, so do let me know if it is acceptable in your review. And yes, I have to ask you all, dear readers, to leave a review. Doesn't matter if you have to log in or not, do leave one.  
**


	10. Prep Work

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

Prep Work

Kiritsugu studied the map once more, thinking hard as he went over the information recovered so far. Pretty much all the Masters and Servants are keeping a low profile prior to last night's events. Even though Archer's identity has not been revealed, Rider's identity as Guan Yu has been confirmed. However, the list of Rider's abilities are still incomplete. While he guessed correctly two of Rider's Noble Phantasms, the list didn't feel complete. His train of thought halted when he heard a knock at the opening door. It was Maiya.

"The morning's transfer was without complications," she announced after closing the door. Noticing his uncertainty, she asked, "Is there any irregularity in the plan?"

"I have already came up with a few conclusions of what to do about the other Masters," he revealed, "But... I need another pair of eyes. Tell me what you see, Maiya."

She nodded and took a look at the map, pictures of both the Masters and the Servants linked to points on the map to where they were last seen and where they were based at.

"The Tohsaka Master is entrenched in, so flushing him out or demolishing the manor would be complicated," she began the analysis, "Archer herself is very effective at all ranges of combat; that in itself makes it difficult to keep her occupied. The Matou Master seems to be in poor health, but Berserker would be a problem. Although, he seems to have some sort of problem with the Tohsaka Master, either he wants to remove a strong opponent early or there was an earlier altercation that he wanted to avenge. Thus, it would be better to wait for the two to be in conflict then take out the victor."

Kiritsugu nodded, seemingly agreeing with her assessment, so she continued, "Caster and his Master are unknown, but with their own base of operations being uncovered and revealed to the local authorities, they would have shifted as well. Rider and Waver Velvet... Waver would be the easiest to remove, but if last night was any indication, it would be most likely that Rider would never leave his side under any circumstance. Assassin... and Kotomine... are harder to read. Assassin is extremely skilled in shadow manipulation and even Saber had difficulty in getting near his true body. And... Kotomne Kirei." Then, she fell silent.

"Maiya, what's wrong?" he asked.

"That man... has an unhealthy obsession with you," she told him, "Though, I do not understand why."

He sighed and said, "I do not understand either. However, that is what makes him so dangerous. I cannot read him. He is supposed to be under protection of the church, yet he is free to leave by his own volition and come after me. Why?" He took out another cigarette and lit up.

"_Kotomine Kirei... just who are you..._"

* * *

Kayneth was feeling quite impatient. Last night, he wasted precious time when he went to the Einzbern castle once again, only to detect not only Saber, but also the presences Archer and Rider as well. Not wanting to risk the loss of his Servant in such unfavorable odds, they went back to the hotel. Now, his familiar told him that the castle has been evacuated. Cursing his luck, he sent out more as well as Lancer to scout out the whereabouts of Saber and her Einzbern master.

"I'm back," announced Sola-Ui as she entered the room, looking a bit more cheerful than she was previously.

He turned his head to look and saw the few shopping bags. While he was somewhat pleased that she did not buy that many things, he still felt something was off. Normally, she would spend a lot more of his money on more pricier things. Nevertheless, he was glad to see that at least something good has changed about her. Having her moping around in the bedroom was quite unlike her. "_Perhaps she merely had a bad day that time,_" he assumed as he watched her go into the bedroom. He turned back to watch the news he wasn't really paying attention to earlier; More reports of another family gone missing, and the authorities blaming a serial killer. He frowned, knowing that it was the handiwork of Caster, if what the moderator announced was true. That Servant's Master was a most irresponsible fool; if he let his Servant run wild like this, the existence of magecraft will definitely be revealed.

Then, he heard a shriek coming from the bedroom. Puzzled, he calmly got up and went to check up on her. "Sola-Ui? What happened? I am very sure the hotel is pest... free..." he trailed off as he chanced upon a rather uncomfortable sight. Well, uncomfortable does not begin to reflect the horror he was feeling. To see his soon-to-be-wife cowering down against the wall in fear, with a Servant towering over her, terror would be a better word.

"By the power of the Command Seal, I... urgh," he choked as he suddenly found himself strung against the wall by glowing chains. Roughly made chains that seem to dig into his skin.

"Now, now, Lord El-Melloi, I cannot possibly have you summon Lancer here, now can I?" chided Caster as he strode over to the pale looking woman on the ground. Roughly grabbing her by the head, he said, "I have found use for you."

"Leave her alone!" roared the angry lord, "How dare you do this! Did your master put you up to this!?"

"Ah, now that would be telling, now wouldn't it," the Servant answered cryptically, "But if you wish to know more, be present at the docks tonight. I shall be... putting on a play. If all is well, you can have your beloved back."

"Nooooo! Sola-Ui!" he yelled as the Servant disappeared with her in tow.

* * *

Someone was trespassing. While Zouken was old, he was not incapacitated. Quickly, he walked along on his walking stick, heading to the worm chamber. He was quite curious as to who or what would dare enter the manor and try to steal the secrets of the Matou magecraft. Though when he entered, he wondered if it was a bad decision on his part. A tall metal golem was standing in the middle of chamber with a sleeping Sakura in his arms. While he had ways to deal with an errant summon, he was clearly confused as to the condition of the worms; they were actively trying to avoid touching the golem, as if they were... afraid. The metal contraption then turned its head towards him and surprising spoke in a clear voice.

"You intrigue me, Matou Zouken," it said in a very human-like voice, "Now that I see these worms up close, they are very interesting. How ambitious and far-sighted of you to have created such a thing."

The old man didn't know whether to be pleased or suspicious by the praised heaped upon him. He just stared at the golem in silence.

"I do not suppose you would let me borrow your young apprentice," it requested candidly, "She would be very useful in my plan. It does concern your... representative, after all."

Then, everything somehow clicked into place. "So you are one of the Servants. Might I ask which one?" he asked, his interest piqued. While he was not afraid of the Servant, he was curious as to what sort of plan the Servant had in store for the child.

"I am Servant Caster of this... pathetic War, if you do not mind my bluntness," the Servant said in a matter-of-fact tone, "If you should worry for the safety of this one... she will be back in one piece. Whether she will stay sane or not though, I cannot say. But, I have stayed long enough."

Then, the Servant known as Caster disappeared with the girl. Zouken stared thoughtfully at the space that was occupied by the Servant; the worms were slowly covering the whole floor once more, the terrifying presence now gone.

* * *

Night fell on the docks. Caster stood still, surrounded by the walls of metal containers. The area was sealed and cordoned while the aftermath of the battle a few nights ago were investigated b the local police. This fact did not matter to him, as he radiated out his power, akin to shouting out a challenge. He did not normally do such things; shouting about power was the action of the followers of Khorne, while he preferred subtlety. Elation of a good plan coming together was invigorating to him. The more intricate the plan, the more resistant the victims and pawns, made such a plan even more special. And the looks on the people being caught up in his plans were priceless. Every single look of despair and horror he savored. That was his way and is the way of Chaos; taking root in secret, slowly infesting every nook and cranny until all the powers in the world could not remove it.

"CASTER!"

He let off a dark chuckle as Saber showed up with the Einzbern. He had to applaud her real master; the misdirection was excellently done. Not many could have anticipated such a thing. Except him of course.

"Very good to see you as well, Saber," he said derisively, "You are the first to arrive."

"Enough! Time for talk is over!" she replied harshly, "It is time for your defeat."

"Mmhmm, I doubt it," he told her. Then, he said, "Ah, welcome Archer. And Rider as well." True enough, the Servant of the Bow shifted out of spirit form, standing next to Saber. At the same time, Rider rode up to them, his Master yelling with fright as the horse reared up majestically when they came to a stop. They dismounted and the three Servants stood side by side, weapons drawn and ready to do battle.

"I see... an alliance," stated Caster as he looked at the unflinching trio, "Ah, more guests..." Lancer landed behind him, his red spear gleaming under the moonlit sky. Berserker jumped off the container wall, his landing making a spiderweb of cracks.

"So, all of you wish for my death? Such a pity..." he mocked, not bothering to turn around, "But first, allow me to present something to... everyone present."

Suddenly, everyone was assailed with an odd vision. A forested area with a clearing, the area looking like the forest outside Fuyuki, near the Einzbern castle. In the center of the clearing was a tall glowing rock; a grotesque rock which seemed to be pulsating. Chained to the rock were two individuals... two recognizable individuals.

"Sola-Ui!" a voice suddenly roared, "Caster! Release her at once!"

"Ah... no..." the Servant sneered derisively, "If you wish her free... kindly do so yourself."

"Lancer! We are leaving now!" shouted Kayneth. Lancer shot a harsh glare at Caster before shifting to spirit form. At the same time, Berserker also shifted to spirit form and left as well. Caster laughed outright as he refocused on the trio before him.

"How easy it is to persuade others to act exactly the way you want them to," he said in pride, "It is almost too simple, really..."

"Enough! You may be able to be able to string them around, but not us," shouted Archer, "We do this for all the people you killed. We will bring you to justice."

"Oh, really? I believe you are all but hot air," he goaded them, "When I defeat every single one of you, all I have to do is deal with our missing attendee tonight. Then, I shall win this poor excuse of a War and sacrifice every. single. soul. to the Dark Gods... and none of you will be able to stop me."

"Not while we stand here breathing! By Heaven and Earth, you shall fall this very night!" roared Rider fiercely.

Caster chuckled and asked, "Oh? You and what army?"

Suddenly, a harsh wind started blowing around the docks, strong enough to have the nearby cranes start shaking. Rider started glowing and from him, an all-encompassing white globe grew and spread out to cover everyone present.

* * *

Suffice to say, the Masters present were extremely taken aback, for when they opened their eyes once more, they found themselves in a valley surrounded by rolling green hills. The small group ended up on one side of the valley with a large mountain looming overhead while Caster was at the other.

"This is... a Reality Marble?" gasped Irisviel, "A mental image materialized into the real world?" Waver just stared speechlessly at Rider.

"Brother!"

Everyone, minus Caster, turned round and saw a fierce looking man with a scraggly beard and his hair pulled into a topknot riding up to them. He was carrying a spear with a serpentine blade. He quickly dismounted and ran at Rider, giving him a great hug.

"Ha ha, its good to see you again, Yide," said Rider with a grin.

"Wha... that must be Zhang Fei, Rider's younger oath brother," whispered Irisviel to Saber.

The other man laughed boisterously and said, "What? You called us! We had to respond, right? I am here right now and the others will be here as well."

Rider laughed in reply and then started, "Here Yide, this is my Master of this War."

The man glanced over the young magus and the first thing he said was, "Is he going to wish to be taller?"

"Wh-wh-what? I'm not going to waste my wish on something that frivolous!" stuttered the young man in protest.

"So brother, where is this enemy that you had to call the rest of us out?" asked Zhang Fei, turning back to the elder man.

"Over there," Rider stated as he pointed to the other side. His brother took one look at the Servant and started laughing.

"Brother! Surely this is a joke! How could one single person trouble you so much! I believe you are over-reacting!" he said as he laughed.

Rider shook his head and said seriously, "Careful brother, he is uses very powerful magic."

"Bah, then I should have gotten some of the men to bring along some dogs and pigs blood to throw on him if he should be casting anything," he announced with mirth.

"Others?" muttered out Archer.

"Aye! I could hear them now," said the youngest oath brother proudly.

True enough, they could hear the sound of marching men. The Masters and the two other Servants were actually quite surprised when the army came into view. They were not spirits of men, but looked like constructs made of green stone.

"Five divisions were told off," said Zhang Fei proudly, "One for each General."

"Good, good, we may need all the help we could get," approved Rider as the army came to a halt in front of them, led by a tall, handsome man on a white horse with a rather grand looking spear.

"Greetings, Guan Yu," said the man as he dismounted, "Huang Zhong has taken three companies into the hills and Ma Chao has taken another three to circle around the enemy for a sudden attack." Then, looking around, he asked, "Although, I don't see the enemy army. Did you mistakenly call us out, General?"

"No, Zhao Yun, I did indeed call you out. It is because..." but before Rider could finish, everyone could hear Caster laughing.

"Shut up, you foul thing! How dare you laugh at the armies of Shu when you don't have a single follower to back you up!" roared Zhang Fei in anger.

"Me? Without anyone to back me up? Hardly," stated Caster as a enormous reddish pink portal suddenly swirled into existence behind him. Crackling electrical currents were seen running through it as a huge beast stepped out of it. Looking like a large dog only in size, its skin was colored red, with green scaly frill around its neck completed with a spiked, barbed tail. Then, many more came out, numbering several packs. More crackling of electricity and multiple bronze colored circles appeared on the ground, gateways to materialize something demonic. Horned human-like beings with hunched, crested backs and wiry limbs, only armed with a single blade. All the summoned beings currently number at around two divisions.

Caster chuckled at the various reactions portrayed by the others; Rider and Saber were repulsed by what they saw, Archer looked scared, while Waver and Irisviel were terrified. On the other hand, Zhang Fei seemed quite excited at the prospect of another battle.

"Now, who was it that said I had no army?" said Caster patronizingly, "The forces of Chaos are always at my call... and this army... this particular army, while simple and stupid, make very good sacrifices... because you see, they only respond to one order."

"Kill them all..."

A cacophony of inhuman shrieks and roars resounded through the valley as the demonic army charged head first at the other side.

**Commentary:-**

**Hello! Merry Christmas. And a Happy Boxing Day too. Well, things are now picking up with Caster's plan in motion. Originally, I had wanted to put this up on the 21st... well, with Caster taking the spotlight here, it seemed suitable. But no... I took too long to finish it... all my fault. As such, I had to move this to today. And now... the final list of statistics for the last Servant... Caster... Tremble and despair!  
**

Servant - Caster

Identity - Sindri Myr

Game - Dawn of War, the first in the series, or as they call it, Vanilla Dow.

Strength - B  
Endurance - B  
Agility - B  
Mana - A  
Luck - C  
Noble Phantasm - A++

Skills

Territory Creation - B  
One thing of note, Sindri has no need for a workshop, even if he has the ability to create it. The real reason why this skill is not sealed is that this is the rating used for Chains of Torment and Corruption powers.

Item Construction - B

Independent Action - A(E)  
Even though he is under command of Lord Bale, this guy pretty much did his own thing behind the commander's back.

Charisma - B(E)  
Good enough to 'persuade' a certain Librarian to go astray and succumb to Chaos.

Demonic Beast - E(B)  
He is Chaos touched after all. He has some degree of it.

Expert of Many Specializations - A  
He is a Chaos Sorcerer, a Space Marine Librarian who willingly chose to follow Chaos . He knows many things and many ways to gain knowledge. From cursed tomes to eating part of his enemy's brain... I kid you not.

Noble Phantasm

All Power Demands Sacrifice, Chosen of Tzeentch - D~A  
While he normally follows Chaos Undivided, he received extra gifts of sorcery, psychic ability and warp manipulation from the Chaos God of Change in recognition of his service on Tartarus. How powerful the gifts become will be dependent on how many Marks he gives out.

The Gift That Keeps on Giving, Mark of Chaos - B  
Able to physically imprint a hidden tattoo of Chaos Undivided onto any human, living or dead. The more subjects he marks, the stronger his power and gifts. Can also be used to consume the soul of the marked for an instant but temporary power boost.

Let Loose Hounds of War - B~A, Anti-Army Type  
Creates a very sizable portal behind him, allowing the entry of demons into the material world. While he has many things at his disposal for his plans, there are times where a brute force can serve as a useful distraction or as cannon fodder. To him, Khornates make very good cannon fodder indeed.

Witness The Path of My Ascension - A++, Anti-Unit Type, Self  
Sindri transforms into a Daemon Prince at the cost of sacrificing all power gathered through the Marks. Boosts Demonic Beast greatly through the sacrifice of ranks in Charisma and Independent Action.

**And thus, the stats of all the replacement Servants are revealed... what should I do now? While I'm pondering what I'm pondering, please everyone, read and review. Make it so! Chaos demands it!**


	11. Burn, Maim, Kill

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

Burn, Maim, Kill

The Masters present were scared out of their wits, while Saber and Archer tensed and got ready for the fight of their lives. Rider and his fellows, however, seemed quite relaxed.

"You know, it doesn't seem fair," commented Zhao Yun, much to the surprise of four certain people.

"Agreed... then again, he summoned demons, so I'd say he had that coming," rumbled Zhang Fei.

"We still have to be wary. Who knows how long he could keep this up," warned Rider.

"How could you be so calm when we have monsters running over here to kill us, Rider!?" shouted Waver in terror.

"Observe, Master," said his Servant calmly as Zhao Yun suddenly produced a red flag. He faced the mountain behind them and waved it.

"I don't see... how..." stammered the young man, but trailed off as a great shout came from above and everyone could hear whistling sounds of some sort. As the raging demon army came nearer and nearer, it started getting nailed to the ground by sharp green implements. Arrows. Lots of them. Sharp sticks raining down, turning each demon into a pincushion. The shower lasted only a few seconds.

"Ha ha, take that! So that old man played his part really well," yelled Zhang Fei with glee, "The enemy is truly stupid."

"Brother, you should not underestimate him," chided the elder man, "We should launch our counter offensive right now."

"You really should listen to your brother," Caster's voice suddenly echoing in their minds, "And... who said that was all I had?"

The bodies in the field slowly disappeared and more shrieks and roars were heard at the other end. The disappearing act confused everyone present.

"The forces of Chaos are unyielding and unrelenting," continued Caster with a tint of pride as the demons made another charge, "I will always have more... many more..."

Zhao Yun kept the flag away and said, "Huang Zhong and his companies will run out of arrows if this keeps up. We have to push through and take him out."

"Bah, I should have been the one to lead the surprise attack," grumbled Zhang Fei as the arrows rained down once more, "By the time we push through, that thing would probably be dead."

"In any case, we should begin now," said Rider. Turning to the Masters, he ordered, "Stay here. When Huang Zhong arrives, tell him that he will have to be your body guard for the time being." Then, he and the other two generals mounted up and went to the head of the army. Zhao Yun exchanged the red flag for a green one and waved it towards Caster. The green army fell into a jog and headed towards the incoming demon force. With that done, the three generals rode on ahead, leaving behind the others.

Archer sighed. Noticing inquiring expressions, she stated, "It doesn't seem like there is much for us to do, now that Rider has revealed his most powerful Noble Phantasm."

"For you, maybe, but not I," said Saber as she looked on ahead, "I intend to ride out there and fight as well. No doubt this Huang Zhong person has a horse as well."

And then the armies clashed. Demon blood and chunks of green rock were seen flying as weapons, claws and teeth were brought into the fray. With great vigor, the three generals leaped off their horses and joined the fight, demons and hounds falling left and right. Following that, there was great astonishment all around when Rider and Zhao Yun started making use of elemental attacks. Rider did a few heavy slashes with his halberd, letting loose waves of fire while the other general torpedoed forward with his spear while electrocuting his targets. Zhang Fei, on the other hand, swung his spear around so hard that the following winds lifted the demons into the air where he could freely attack them.

"Saber... I don't think the real Guan Yu could make use of elemental attacks," muttered Irisviel in slow surprise.

"Why the surprise? All legendary warriors such as ourselves could make use of our power in spectacular ways," hailed a voice behind them.

The group of four spun around and found an aged warrior on his mount with a score of archers following him on foot. The old man dismounted and brought his hands together in salute, "Greetings, I am Huang Zhong of the Five Tiger Generals."

Everyone quickly introduced themselves in turn and the Saber requested, "I wish to borrow your horse, aged warrior. I would like to ride into battle against Caster."

The old man narrowed his eyes at her and said, "So you are Guan Yu's opponents... why would I help you? I intend to ride out and aid him on my own."

"Rider passed orders through us. You have to remain here to protect his Master," she informed him, motioning to Waver, "Now... allow me to use your horse."

"I will do no such thing!" the old warrior retorted.

"Sir... Huang Zhong... lend her the horse," stammered the young Master, "She and Archer are our allies against Caster."

The old warrior stared at him for a moment before huffing and saying, "Fine... take him then."

"My thanks warrior," said Saber as she mounted and rode off in haste.

"Hmph, young people these days," he grumbled as he turned to the earthen troops behind him and ordered, "Set a defensive parameter! We will make sure nothing gets past us!"

* * *

Caster was pleased. The plan was moving along smoothly and right on schedule. Right now, he was expecting his Master to be greeting Lancer, Berserker and their respective Masters, as well as a special guest... a very special guest. He had moved out of the way of the portal entrance, the portal itself was sufficiently stable enough to continue summoning by itself. Only if he should want something specific would he have to prepare it to do so. No, he had other things to take care of. He did indeed detect a force circling around to attack him in the rear and wished to take care of it himself. After all, best to give a good showing while he was managing this distraction.

"CHARGE!"

Ah, there was the force now. Heading the sizable cavalry force was a warrior in a resplendent green and gold-plated armor, armed with an equally rich and not to mention dangerous looking spear. The cavalry force was boring down on him at full speed and there didn't seem any way to stop them. No normal way, that is... he was far from normal. Pulling power from the warp, he molded it... shaped it... and then unleashed it.

A great many chains erupted out of the earth and ensnared every single horse. The sudden stop that resulted threw everyone off and sent them flying forward. Then more chains shot out and bound them as well. The troops wordlessly struggled to get out of the chains but that only made them tighter, and the barbs on the chains grated against the stone skin.

"RELEASE ME YOU FOUL THING!"

Caster chuckled as he teleported into the middle of the chained army and once more used the warp to influence the land around him. The ground around him turned to a blackish yellow and ethereal tendrils reached out to grab at the earthen army, sucking and dispersing the power within them. The horses... the men... all crumbled to a plain grey dust. The leader of those men looked at him in a very visible rage; he was very fortunate to have fallen outside the area of influence or he would have faced the same Corruption that affected his men.

"You see before you a person who fully wields the powers that Chaos has conferred onto. It does not matter what reality I am sent to, I can fully manipulate it to my liking," he gloated, knowing full well that the warrior would be enraged by such a thing, "There is nothing you can do to stop me. Not you... not Rider... no one, can stop me..."

With a great roar, the warrior actually broke from the chains and rose to his full height. "You, who murder innocent people, do not deserve to live!" he shouted as he charged at him with his spear ready.

The Servant chuckled darkly as he brought out his Bedlam staff. Metal crashed with metal as they neared each other, their heads coming face to face with each other. "Do you really think you can defeat me with such a mere strike as this?" Caster taunted, "I follow the Ruinous Powers and have gained many gifts. What hope do you have in stopping me?"

"You may have the powers of chaos," the warrior retorted through gritted teeth, "But I, Ma Chao son of Ma Teng, side with The POWER. OF. JUSTICE!"

* * *

Lancer hurried through the forest with his Master following behind with Haste. He could feel the oppressive feeling of Caster's magic getting stronger as he neared the supposed clearing. True enough, they reached the area and it was exactly as was pictured in the vision given by Caster. The two captives chained there were unconscious, as it seemed for now.

"Sola-Ui!" exclaimed Kayneth as he ran forward. However, a few steps was all he could take before a voice said, "Ah, I don't think you can do that just yet."

A young man then stepped out from behind the rock; he was dressed in a white T-shirt, an unbuttoned purple shirt, blue workman pants and brown shoes. "You two must be one of those Master and Servant pairs Caster told me to expect," he said jovially as he leaned against the rock, "Hi, I'm Uryuu Ryuunosuke, temp worker by day and serial killer by night... oh yeah, and Master of Caster too."

"You..." seethed the Archibald, "You... damned degenerate! Lancer! Wipe him of the face..."

"Er, I would delay that. Really," said Ryuunosuke as ordinary, loud and confused people started coming out of the forest, and moving to surround the two, "You see, Caster told me he did something to these people... I don't remember what exactly... something about a mark... anyway, first thing is to kill them off first, then maybe we can see about your woman here... or is it the girl you're after?"

"Lancer! Kill h- argh, get off me, filthy plebeians," yelled Kayneth angrily as the crowd suddenly swarmed in to dog pile him.

"Master!" shouted Lancer, finally taking action, killing the first few people that started to swarm on him too.

"Fervor Mei Sanguis!" called out a muffled voice. Tentacles of mercury shot out and expanded, cutting to pieces everyone that came in contact to the current Lord of the Archibalds, forming into an impenetrable outer dome.

"Woohoo!" cheered the serial killer excitedly as he moved away from the rock, "This is so COOL! Thank you Caster! This is awesome!" True enough to his nature, he was very excited by all the bisection, disarmament, and decapitation that was going on courtesy of Lancer. Pretty soon, every single person that was forcefully called there was dead on the forest floor.

"How much more corrupt could you be, Master of Caster?" questioned Lancer calmly, "You let Caster have free reign over this city. You actually revel in this much bloodshed. Have you fallen that far?"

"Heh, what are you talking about?" asked the serial killer in return nonchalantly as he shrugged, "I just wanna learn new ways of killing. I have no interest in this Grail thingy."

"To think the Grail picked someone as lowly as this to be a Master," growled out a blood splattered Kayneth as Volumen Hydragyrum reformed into a blob next to him, "You will die for this, I can guarantee. Whether your death will be quick or not, depends on whether you return to me my fiancee."

"Oh, now that is interesting," the young man said offhandedly as he looked around, as if not bothered by the threat, "Hmm, I think that about covers it... now what was it that he asked me to chant? Hmm, I think it goes like..." Then he started pacing around in front of the rock.

"Lancer! Stop him!" the magus shouted immediately. If it was something Caster specifically asked him to chant, it cannot bode well for anyone.

"Ah, now I remember," exclaimed the serial killer with glee, "U'Zuhl, I summon thee! With blood and sinew and bone I call upon you!"

The red lance flew true but alas, Ryuunosuke turned to face them and the lance, instead of piercing his throat, grazed his neck. Blood gushed and flowed forth but it did not stop him from ending the chant, "Blood... for the... Blood God... Skulls... for the... Skull Throne!" Just before the last bit of life left him, Ryuunosuke stared into his reflection on the rock's glossy surface with a smile. "Cool," he was heard muttering before he fell into the blood that pooled around him.

"Scalp..." muttered Kayneth, not caring for the dead Master as his Mystic Code destroyed the chains holding his betrothed. "Sola-Ui, are you alright?" he asked tenderly as he embraced her limp and tired form.

"Kayneth, I'm so sorry..." she muttered over and over again as she shut her eyes tight, tears gushing out.

"Master, I don't think it is over just yet," announced Lancer as the blood on the ground started moving around on its own. Both magi looked round and to their surprise and horror, watched as the blood flowed and organized itself until it formed an eight pointed star within a circle, with the stone as its center point. Then, it started giving off an eerie glow; a second circle appeared over them, looking the same as the one on the ground. Steadily, what seemed to be multiple arcs of electricity started coursing from between the rock and the center of the circle in the sky. Soon a steady flow resumed between the two, making the rock pulsate with energy and much to everyone's horror, revealed a jumble of body parts every time the rock lit up. Then without warning, the rock exploded; the blast threw everyone away, including the sleeping little girl that was chained to it.

* * *

Kariya was horrified by what had transpired. Having witnessed the vision, he promptly ordered Berserker to withdraw and made all haste towards the intended area. He had no idea why or how Caster had gotten hold of Sakura. He was also willing to bet that his damnable father had something to do with it. It was either that or somehow, Caster was able to steal her away without that vampire knowing about it; he wouldn't put it past the Servant to do so. As expected, his movement speed was below par, even with Berserker offering to help in picking up the pace. However, he was just in time to witness the death of Caster's Master in all it's bloodied glory. At first he wanted to wait until Lancer and his Master had left, but then the blood and the circles and the explosions happened. He looked on helplessly as the explosion sent Sakura flying past him. He wanted so much to move and save her, but he could not. He felt quite useless, yet he was able to breathe again when his Servant of Madness materialized and caught her. Berserker then lumbered over and gently placed her in his embrace.

"My God... Sakura..." he whimpered as he sunk to his knees, relieved that she was unharmed, "You're safe..."

Suddenly, a sound that seemed like a cross between a shriek and a roar echoed through the forest. It came from the clearing. Turning back to see what was it that made that frightening sound, he never felt like running so much as he did now. In place of the glowing pulsating rock was something horrific. It had red skin with a demonic face; two sets of horns grew out from its head, two aimed upward and two curled down. It was hunched over and partially armored. It was armed with a wicked looking blade with a curved, spiked edge. It was utterly demonic and that itself was not the most terrifying thing about it. The most terrifying aspect of the thing was its cloak; adorned on it were a multitude of skulls... skulls that were sewn into the very fabric itself. Whether they were from all its victims or that there were more where that came from, it did not matter.

It immediately leaped towards the first living beings it caught sight off, Lancer's Master and that woman that was with him. It was only due to Lancer's intervention that the evil-looking blade never reached them. The Servant and the demon pushed against each others weapon in a duel of strength, neither one backing down. What worried Kariya more was that if the demon wasn't defeated by Lancer and was allowed to finish off his Master and the woman, it would then come after him... and Sakura. Thus, he gave his order to his Servant.

"Berserker. Assist Lancer in defeating the demon."

**Commentary:-**

**Well, I've finally done it! The first chapter of Chaos has been completed. Saber joining the fray. The cavalry charge to the back lines has failed. A daemon has been summoned to the real world, unwittingly forcing Lancer and Berserker to team up. And yet, Caster's plan has not been fully revealed just yet. Creepy isn't it? Stay tuned to the next chapter. There will be more... much, much more...  
**

**Omake: Alternate Caster**

Ryuunosuke coughed a bit as the smoke cleared. Within the circle stood an old man dressed in loose black clothes with red trim. He also had bronze lined bracers and boots with bronze lined shoulder padding. He had around his waist a leather belt with two bronze snake heads engulfing a jade orb as the belt buckle. He had featureless white eye. His greyish white hair pulled back into a ponytail and a well kept beard.

"Who... are you?" the old man asked the surprised young man, "I am Caster of this Holy Grail War." Taking a moment to look around the messy place, he turned back the young man and stated, "I suppose you are my Master. Do you mind introducing yourself to me, young one?"

"I... er... I am Uryuu Ryuunosuke... I'm unemployed and I like killing people, especially kids and young women," summarized the young man. He wondered if he did something wrong. The circle was supposed to summon a demon, not an old man. Although, maybe he could kill this guy and try summoning a real demon. Then again... maybe this was a demon in disguise.

"Hey, uh, do you want to eat this kid?" he asked as he nudged the struggling kid with his foot.

The old man looked quizzically at the young man, then at the kid. Then, he hobbled over to the kid, who increased the intensity of his struggling. Kneeling down and pulling the terrified kid near him, he looked up to the serial killer and said, "I think 'eat' is a far too cruel a thing to do." Turning back to the wide eyed kid, he placed his free hand over the face and said eerily, "You soul... is mine..."

Ryuunosuke's surprised look became excited with glee as he watched the kid become covered in a green glow and slowly age very rapidly, becoming old and decrypt. Meanwhile, the old man that appeared slowly became younger, his grey-white hair becoming jet black and his white eyes became brown.

"Now that was invigorating," announced Caster as he stood upright, his clothes becoming fitted to his now filled out form.

"That... was... so... COOL!" he exclaimed, prompting the man to look at him in curiosity. The serial killer ran up and grabbed the man's hand, excitedly saying, "That was so freaking cool! I don't really care about this Grail War thing, but I'll follow you from now on! Show me cooler and cooler ways to kill people!"

The man gave him a warm but sinister smile and said, "Well, I suppose I can do that."

**And there you have it. This is the first omake I have ever made. Hope you like it. Maybe I might do another next chapter. Oh yeah, be sure to review this chapter. I take all comers! Step right up to review!**


	12. Might and Magic

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

Might and Magic

With a great yell, Zhang Fei cleanly bisected yet another foul demon in half. Around him were seven other bodies, the earlier ones already disappearing. Around were the unfeeling but steadfast and earthen soldiers, closely exchanging blows with the opposing army. While he was not vocal about it, he was worried. Yes, they had five divisions, but that was all they had. There was no line of reinforcements, no back up for them, and no way to replace them. Unfortunate for them, the enemy had such a luxury.

Hearing more excited shrieks coming his way, he brought up his spear to prepare for another bout of fighting. He did hear neighing behind him, but dismissed it as one of the others deciding to ride in to give support to another side of the battlefield. For once, he was surprised when the horse galloped by and that armored girl he saw earlier leap of the beast and onto the incoming demons. She landed as she slashed the first one proceeded to take them apart with graceful, swift strokes. He was quite impressed.

Letting up a boisterous laugh, he shouted, "You must be that Saber my brother has mentioned. You fight very well for someone as short as you."

"While I thank you for your praise, but now is not the time for it," she said quite seriously, "We have an army to push back." She then turned and moved on to the next skirmish.

The general let off another laugh and headed off to another part of the line, feeling a little invigorated by what he thought was someone else' eagerness for battle.

* * *

The line of contention moved back and forth at the start, but slowly and steadily, the demon army was slowly pushing the jade terracotta army back and on the way to winning the battle of attrition. Every soldier lost on Rider's side was permanent. In contrast, as long as the portal remained open, the flow of reinforcements were endless. Archer could see that. From their side of the battlefield, she could see the two generals, Rider and Saber pushing their way into the thickest part of the fighting in hope of relieving the burden of defense on their line. Saber was especially effective, clearing away the demons faster than anyone else. Archer came to the conclusion that since the demons were somehow brought out here and given shape using whatever brand of magic Caster used, Saber's high Magic Resistance was the best counter for them. She also felt somehow that everyone else participating could see that clearly as well.

Yet, she still torn between obeying her Master's orders and keeping her trump card secret. "_Among us, only Saber seems to be capable enough to stand up to Caster and possibly eliminate him_," she mulled over, "_For me to even come close to dealing the finishing blow would mean I have to become... her... Yet by doing that, everyone else would know what I could do and be able to prepare accordingly... I really don't know what to do..._"

She continued to watch, somewhat oblivious to the worried faces of the two Masters standing with her, as well as the stern countenance of the old veteran tasked with protecting them. The mass of bodies between the defensible position and the battlefield slowly became thinner and thinner, with small parts of the wall being overwhelmed by the demons. The four fighters she could see were slowly being pushed back together with the wall.

She still could not make up her mind.

* * *

Rider killed yet another of those four-legged beasts as it leaped toward him, sending his blade into the roof of the mouth and coming out of the top of its head. Shaking off the dead carcass, which was also disappearing as well, he could hear Zhao Yun shouting in anger. Turning to where he was looking at, the Servant also felt his anger rise. Still, he had trouble keeping himself in check when he and Zhao Yun spotted Caster slowly making his way towards them amidst the fighting around them... with Ma Chao impaled on his staff. The loud and mighty general himself did not show pain, but was gripping the head of the staff tightly, as not to fall down all the way through.

"Your strategy is quite pitiful, Rider," gloated the evil Servant as the general's body was lifted of the staff's blades and tossed onto the ground via sorcery. Zhao Yun immediately ran forward to check on his fellow general, who still had a lot of fight in him. The younger man actually had to restrain his attempt to rise attack. "Is that all you had to send me? You must underestimate me, Rider, to think I would fall to such a lack luster attempt," he goaded further.

"You wretched scum! I shall take your head for that!" shouted Zhang Fei as he attempted to rush forward, but was held back by Rider, "Brother! How can you let him stand there and insult us like that!? Let me go and show that madman how a real warrior fights!"

"And how could you?" derided Caster, "Yet, your brother was right in holding you back... for I have found something else to occupy the rest of you." As he said that, a huge creature lumbered forth from. It was as tall as Caster, but that was all that was similar. The armor looked as if it was hastily put together, and was cracked in multiple places; one could see green ooze seeping out of the cracks. The shoulder and arm parts were totally destroyed, revealing inhuman arms. The left was three times as large and was covered in greenish-black scales; instead of a hand, it had three tentacle-like appendages. Its right was no better; a pustule covered upper arm and a stump that ended at the wrist but with every inch of it covered in what looked to be razor sharp claws. It's helmet looked like it had just exploded, the top pretty much non-existent, fully revealing a cluster of three huge, pulsating, green, pus-filled sacs. The lumbering monster halted behind Caster, whose reaction could not be seen behind the helm he wore. Up close, there seemed to be a bluish haze around the monster's head.

"What kind of monstrosity is that?" asked Zhao Yun in horror.

"He used to be a Champion of Nurgle," said Caster as he nonchalantly paused to explain, "However, he was a failure and by the grace of the Architect, fell into my hands. Unfortunate for him, fortunate for me. All I did was weld the pieces of his armor with some warp fire to give some semblance of his former self. Of course, being reminded of his failure, he would fly into a rampage. His suffering is quite interesting to watch."

"You would even do this to another warrior!? Have you no shame!?" roared Rider.

"And what would that accomplish, I wonder, hmm?" Caster asked in return derisively, "After all, all of you will die." At those very words, he stepped aside and suddenly the blue haze fell away. It roared and charged headlong at the four generals. Chuckling, the Servant turned to his side and faced a silent but furious Saber.

"To think you would go as far as to..." she started.

"... corrupt a knight of another? My, my, how naive and ignorant you are, Saber. You really should be quiet of things that are not of your concern," Caster chided in a patronizing tone, "But then, there is not much amusement in that, is there..."

"I will see you dead!" she yelled as she dashed forward with a Prana Burst and aimed a slash at his neck. He merely teleported away.

"CASTER!" she roared out, looking round in case he would attack from behind her.

"_Do you really think I would fight you face to face, Saber?_" she heard in her head, much to her intense displeasure, "_I know of your rank in Magic Resistance. While I can certainly face you, I believe there is an easier way to destroy you._"

* * *

Caster looked down from the cliff on the side of the hill he was at. This particular place a few paces away from the battle, and was separated by a rather steep incline. Perfect.

Reaching out to the Warp, he brought the volatile energies into his outstretched hand, aimed at the thick band of green. Great, dark energies gathering, the dull dark-blue glow covering his entire right hand. He needed more... and he pulled even more power. His hatred for the Corpse Emperor. His loathing for his Angels of Death. His hand was now trembling slightly; while he was very powerful, his mortal form was somewhat limited in its boundaries. Carefully, he let the power reach its peak... and released. Thousands of blue bolts flew out and streaked across the sky, bombarding part of the band of green below him, throwing the lines of defense into disarray. Not only that, that particular part was sufficiently weakened to allow a pack of flesh hounds numbering eight to bound past the hindrances and headed towards the prize; the Master's of Saber and Rider.

Then, he thought back to how he set the tortured spawn onto Rider and his summons. While he did give them a brief summation of what he did to it, it wasn't that complete. Of course, he left out quite a bit on how much the the former Champion raged when he had done so. Or how the warp fire had almost destroyed its bloated form when the armor was replaced. Or how the contaminated air that came from the burning of its body was condensed and filled two large barrels. Or how those barrels were secretly gifted to a war band that was 'guided' to a nearby Imperial owned planet, with rather specific instructions to drop the drums into the water purification plant.

Those were very interesting and amusing days indeed. And thus, he watched as Saber let out a horrified cry and started carving a path through the hounds and bloodletters to reach the two humans in time.

* * *

"Do not let them through!" shouted Huang Zhong fiercely, his booming out the order. The stone warriors immediately sprang into action, two companies forming a two-layered circle around the two frightened Masters, with the the remaining company, the aged general and Archer within the outer ring. The Servant of the Bow looked grimly, slowly coming to a conclusion that the necessity of using her Noble Phantasm outweighs her need to have an edge over the other Servants. As the nearest beast came near to the outer wall, she fired an Optic Barrel to knock it back. She wasn't that surprised that there didn't seem to be much damage on the beast's head; it was quite agile despite it's size and its skin or hide was tough enough to take many beatings before it expired.

"The demons are testing us," growled out the aged veteran as he observed the small pack prowl around the perimeter, "With the available companies, I believe we should have no problem taking care of this small a group. If more came, I do not know if the wall could hold out."

She shot another Optic Barrel at another beast trying to leap over the wall. "General, do you think we can hold out until Saber or the other generals could come to our aid?" she asked, trying not to look so obvious, but worry had seeped into her voice.

"Hah, we can definitely hold out!" he roared defiantly, "While I am not a young man anymore, these hands can still lift the heaviest sword and draw the stiffest bow! I will not allow those beasts to get to our charges!"

She gave him a sad smile as she replied gratefully, "Then, I shall leave this to you, mighty general." As she continued, her guns started glowing and black cracks started appearing on them which slowly spread up her arms, "I shall prepare myself to fight Caster as well. Thank you." Great sheets of metal then appeared behind her and slowly encompassed and wrapped her up like a cocoon, leaving six wings floating freely behind them. The oval structure then floated and positioned itself over the inner circle. Huang Zhong just stared at it in surprise; in all his life, he had never witnessed a thing so strange as this.

"What... was that?" muttered Waver as he and Irisviel gaped at what Archer had become.

The shrieks, garbled sounds and harsh growls startled them away from the cocoon. The demons had broken through; not just the beasts, but a few of the humanoid ones as well, smashing through three of the earthen shoulders. The remaining company swarmed on the uninvited guests, but more demons came through the fray.

"This is it... damn it, this is it," muttered Waver, giving into his despair as he slumped to the ground. Irisviel, on the other hand, looked extremely troubled but was still hopeful that somehow they would be able to weather through this. And Huang Zhong... he could not stand for this. He will not stand for this.

"This is where you meet your end!" he roared as he leaped to the sky, bow ready and several arrows notched between the space of his fingers. Taking swift aim, he fired. Again. Again. And again. A torrential rain of lighted arrows rained down on the demons. Every time the bow string was pulled back and to full taut, arrows appearing already on fire in his fingers. When he let loose, fiery death sped with unerring accuracy to any vulnerable part that was open. The mouth. The eyes. The neck. Even if it struck an armored part, the force was strong enough to unbalance the demon and let the following arrows strike its underside. The aged general remained airborne until he had unleashed a hundred fire arrows, and then landed on his feet with great flourish. He looked defiantly at the gap, as if daring any more to enter. Much to his ire, one of the demons did attempt to step through, but before he could put an arrow into it's head, it was swiftly cut down.

"Irisviel! Are you safe!?" shouted Saber as she ran through the interloper.

"Saber!" the Einzbern exclaim with a relieved smile, "I am fine. Sir Huang Zhong is an extremely able protector."

"Forgive me, as it was my folly to think this place was unreachable by Caster's summons," she apologized. Turning to the veteran general, she bowed and said, "Thank you, sir, for protecting my Master when I could not."

"Hmph, do not thank me yet. We have yet to get out of this unscathed," the old one replied determinedly, and then he offhandedly muttered, "For now, I should be content that at least some people show me some respect."

"Irisviel... what is that thing up there?" asked the Servant of the Sword as she caught sight of Archer's cocoon.

"Ah... funny you should ask, Saber... you see..."

* * *

Kiritsugu was worried. He had gotten wind of the challenge issued out by Caster and had Maiya cover Irisviel while he investigated what Caster's Master was up to. While infiltrating the site, he was able to witness what happened; how the mass of civilians were actually summoned to the area while somehow being kept in a paralytic state. A few of them were herded to the center of the clearing and then he watched in shock as rock was actually grew out of the ground to encapsulate the still living and terrified people. Disturbed by what he saw, Kiritsugu was tempted to immediately put a bullet into his head, but restrained himself. The Master of Caster was either preparing a ritual or taking part in a ritual organized by the Servant. If anything, he had to find out what that ritual entailed and what he could do to stop it, and hopefully save the people that were forcefully brought here. While watching the young man that was the Master chain a woman and a young girl to the horrific rock, he felt a vibration on his lap. He had set up a series of sensors set up around the area where people were most likely to pass through and they were all linked to his phone. Someone had triggered one.

Lancer and his Master soon stepped into the clearing, the latter recognizing the one person chained to the rock. Kiritsugu finally made the connection; Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri being betrothed to Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi did indeed make waves back at the Clock Tower. While Kayneth and Caster's Master, whom introduced himself as Uryuu Ryuunosuke, his phone vibrated again. Then, as the controlled mob was set on Lord El-Melloi and Lancer, he spotted a rather sickly looking man and the towering form of Berserker on the opposite side of the clearing through his scope. It seemed that they were observing the situation at hand, probably to gauge the difficulty they will be facing should they get involved with a battle with Lancer. Kiritsugu was also aware of a window of opportunity should that happen; taking two Masters out of the war would take him one step closer to winning the Holy Grail. Then, the young man died by Lancer's hand, but not before finishing his chant.

The blast rocked the clearing greatly; Kiritsugu shielded his eyes from the dust, glare and debris that flew his way. As the dust settled, the monstrosity that was summoned came into view. He was startled to say the lest; he rarely was after all. The matter was still troubling. It seemed he might need to hold off killing the other Masters for now, as the Servants were needed to take down this demon. Still, if the young man was dead, did Caster get defeated?

Retreating at about ten feet back, he called up Maiya.

"Kiritsugu."

"Maiya, what is the situation?" he asked.

"Rider used what I believe to be his most powerful Noble Phantasm," she reported, "A Reality Marble. They are still in it."

While surprised, he kept his cool and questioned further, "Were there any odd changes to the surrounding area or the the reality marble itself?"

"No changes within the surrounding area," she replied, "However, there seems to be a significant color change with the reality marble. One moment, it was glowing bright white. I was concerned that it might draw onlookers. Then, it turned jet black. I am concerned for the Mistress."

"She has Saber with her. I doubt she will be in much danger," he assured, but more to assuage his own fears. He did fear for her safety. But, he also believed that the King of Knights would be able to do everything in her power to protect Irisviel. He just had to put his trust in his Servant.

"Remain in position. Alert me if there are any changes," he ordered.

"Understood," she responded before the line went dead. He let out an expressionless sigh before making his way back to the edge of the clearing. The fight still on-going. Lancer was making full use of his speed while Berserker went on a rampage while tangling with the beastly demon. What worried him more was the demon's apparent Magic Resistance; neither the paralytic spell of Lancer nor the elemental spells of Berserker seemed to have any permanent effect on it. While the paralytic effect lasted longer on it and the spells did actually hit it, it didn't seem to be fazed by them. The spells only served to anger it even more, it seems. He hated waiting like this, being at the mercy of the results of something else, but he could not do anything about it.

All he could do now is wait.

**Commentary:-**

**Hello again, dear readers. Yes, we did indeed take an extremely long time to write this. Once again, I am somewhat out of my element for long winded battles and I didn't know how to approach this. Hopefully, I did quite well and all of you are satisfied with this chapter. So, lets go look through this, eh? The lines of battle being slowly pushed back. Archer's uncertainty. Caster unleashing something out of this world... literally... all the while talking down on the Five Tiger Generals... well, four of the five present... and Saber. Then, Archer finally made up her mind and we get to see Huang Zhong in action, once again trying to prove that age does not stand in the way of a good fight. And topping that off with a 3rd person Kiritsugu POV.  
**

**Anyhoo, I'm surprised nobody took a dig at Alternate Caster. I only know one character who uses 'Your soul is mine." and if there are any others, then I've never heard of them. And sorry, no omake for now. Not now, anyway.  
**

**And that's all of my weirdness for today. Be sure to read and review, I say. Please pretty please. With carrots on top? Or how about strawberries? Apples?  
**


	13. Ascension

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

Ascension

Heavy was his breath. Rider and the fellow generals with him looked at the abomination before them. They have tried everything and nothing seemed to get past the armor that was welded onto him. Rider began to wonder if this 'warp fire' also transformed the armor into something a lot more sturdier.

"Brother, perhaps we should all strike at once," growled out Zhang Fei as the thing roared out in defiance as it fought off Ma Chao and Zhao Yun.

"We must first find a way past the armor before we could even talk of such things," Rider replied with a great frown. It was finally able to throw off its two attackers and let loose another roar.

"We should focus repeatedly at the armor, of course by your order," breathed out the youngest and the loudest general among them.

"I fully agree with Ma Chao, General. Let us put this plan into action," agreed the other.

Yet, before Rider could give the order, his younger oath brother shouted, "Let us not waste time! Charge!" Although taken aback, the others followed suit, intent on finishing off this maligned warrior. True to his word, Zhang Fei ran straight up to the monstrosity and was actually able to knock it back, smashing the length of his spear shaft into the helmet. Releasing his hold on his weapon, he then bent down, grabbed it by the legs, and started spinning. "Let's finish this now!" he shouted as he released.

"I'll hold nothing back!" shouted Zhao Yun as he leaped into the air, his spear burning blue with power. Aiming carefully, he threw the spear; the force of the point slammed into the monster's armor, knocking it to the ground. He grabbed the falling spear just as it toppled towards him.

The mutated beast roared in defiance, grabbing the general by the legs with its tentacled hand and tossed him towards Zhang Fei, both men tumbling over. Getting up, it suddenly was faced with Ma Chao. "Face my spear of justice!" he roared as he slashed its chest piece. It was then suddenly surrounded by the general and three more clones. All four image leveraged themselves on their spears and kicked it. All four merged together and Ma Chao delivered another slash before landing behind it. "General!" he signaled loudly.

"You shall fall!" cried out Rider as he brought down his mighty blade on the abomination. Both enemies stood still in position for a moment, and then the armor crumbled, the pieces falling clattering to the ground. However, it revealed something even more sinister. A series of jagged lines ran all the way from the abdomen to the chest, looking like an opening that was sewed shut. Then before their startled reactions, the lines separated and a mouth full of teeth was in full view of the four generals. Rider did not have time to react when the horrendous mouth spewed out a vile smelling, green substance.

* * *

For the first time, Lancer did not know how he would defeat this new enemy. Its skill with a blade, in his opinion, was on par with Saber. Along with its unnatural agility and endurance, it was a very formidable foe. Even when under Haste, the demon seemed to be able to anticipate his attacks and block and parry with its blade accordingly. And that was before Berserker entered the fray as well. It was now that he was busy trying to come up with a way to defeat the demon while it was battling the Mad Servant on equal footing. Equal footing! Yet from whatever information he was able to glean from its attacks, Lancer got the impression that the demon was aiming to disable instead of killing outright, its blade aimed for the joints of the arms and legs. He refused to imagine what might possibly happen should the demon be able to prevent him from fighting back. He was also aware of the vulnerable position both his Master and Mistress were in right now.

"Master. You have to retreat. I shall remain to ensure this demon doesn't follow after," he told them without taking his eyes off the dueling demon.

"I... I..." stuttered Kayneth, knocked out of his stupor. He felt tired, ever so tired; having retrieved his fiancée, he could only comfort and calm her while he watched aghast at the demon summoning. Only after Lancer's words jolted him out of his despair did he realize that Sola-Ui was rescued and was in his arms. Hope flowed back into his being as he quickly scooped up the trembling woman in a bridal carry and said, "Very well, Lancer. I leave this to you." He slowly made his way out of the clearing with his Mystic Code trembling after him.

Even with his Master's departure, Lancer was still unsure on how to combat the demon. "_Would it be possible for me to injure it with Holy_?" he wondered as he switched to the blue white lance. Deciding to at least try something, he calmly got into stance, the tip of the spearhead aimed at the demon warrior, carefully following its every move. While it was locked in a duel of seemingly equal strength with Berserker, the Servant knew that only time will tell if either one would falter. It did not look like the demon would have to wait much longer, as his sharp eyes did notice the Mad Servant slowing down only just slightly. He would have to time his attack correctly as not to accidentally hit the other Servant and end up being the target of his wrath. He could not afford to.

* * *

Her movement was graceful and precise. She did not waste much breath and movement as she quickly cut down another of those horrific demon beasts. She was the only one left standing and was trying her utmost to prevent the beastly army from trying to get through. She was now standing at the only opening that led to the inner circle of the defense arranged by Huang Zhong. The aged veteran and general had decided to close up all other weaknesses in the wall save one and have the slowly increasing tide of demons funnel through that opening. The change of strategy had proven useful, as there were not many who had decided to clamber over the wall of green terracotta. Those that did were greeted with arrows. Yet by some unknown reason, Huang Zhong was suddenly overcome by a sudden bout of crippling pain. Brushing off all concerns, he did explain, much to the worry of the two Masters, "The Five Tiger Generals share a sacred bond through our service to Liu Bei, later styled Emperor of Shu Han. Something must have happened to General Guan. I know not what, but if I should be feeling this, then Guan Yu must have experienced this tenfold."

"Oh no! Then, maybe I should recall him back here and..." started Waver nervously but was interrupted by the old general.

"You will do no such thing!" the old one shouted in anger, "It would dishonor him greatly if you should dare do such a thing! He is the one who would sit by and calmly play weiqi while Huo To scraped away poison from the bone! This bit of pain is nothing to the likes of him!" He then continued to shoot at the stragglers that decided to scale the wall, ignoring the two Masters. Waver was somewhat and felt ashamed about his lack of faith in his Servant, while Irisviel was quite impressed by the faith the aged general had in Rider.

Without warning, something huge crashed through another part of the wall. The eyes of the two Masters widened in horror while the Servant of the Sword narrowed hers. The aged general, meanwhile, let out a cry of alarm.

"What is the meaning of this!?" he yelled as he ran over to check on his fellow generals. An inhuman howl later, the abomination stepped through the newly made opening. It reached for the sky and roared again. It was apparently a signal, as demons and beasts started pouring in through the new opening.

"Irisviel!" cried Saber. She sorely wanted to go over and help but she was currently engaged by eight of the demons that suddenly forced their way through the old opening. Huang Zhong leaped into the air and started raining fire arrows onto the demon force, but the monster bounded up to him, grabbed him with his tentacles and threw him to the ground. At that moment, all seemed lost and defeat looked imminent.

"There... Release... Blade... Light..."

Four white orbs swirled into existence, flanking the inner circle and facing the incoming horde. A second later, white lances of energy streaked through the space in front of it, the crisscross pattern of the shots burning and killing two thirds of the charging force. Much to both Master's awe and the others surprise, an almost-naked Archer slowly drifted down in front of them, her modesty saved by strategically placed bits of skin-tight fabric which was supposedly what was left of her battle dress. Now she had bladed gauntlets and bladed greaves, both white in color. Her cap had been replaced with a white head plate with long horns; her blonde hair was long and cascaded down her back in a distinct fray, no longer restricted by the cap. She had not large white pauldrons on her shoulders with slight blue and red extensions rising upwards. She no longer held her guns nor any other weapon; instead, a set of eight disembodied swords as long as her legs floated behind her in a wing-like formation. Overall, it was as if a metal angel had descended from the heavens to save them.

The remnants of the charging force were still charging straight at her. Slowly, she floated forward.

"Lost Dreams..."

The disembodied swords swooped around and arranged themselves into a trapezoidal shape, lighting up and creating a blue barrier just as the first few leaped at her. Somehow the barrier repelled them and sent them flying back. As more came at her, she leaned back a bit with her arms stretching backwards, the swords all aligned in a row and pointed forward.

"Sword of Decimation..."

Bending forward, she sent her arms forward as if she was slashing the air in front of her; the blades traveled in unison like a flash of light, cutting through the charging demons like butter, leaving only a few stragglers left.

"Foolish..."

A white orb appeared in front of her; at the same time, one of the others disappeared, making it seem like it was teleported over. The beam of light struck the lead demon through the chest. And just as the rest was within striking distance...

"Releasing..."

The white orb exploded violently, quickly decimating the remnants of the charging horde. However, the other orbs exploded as well, quickly causing the flanks of the inner circle to get destroyed in the process, much to Waver's and Irisviel's shock.

"Archer! How could you be so careless!? I thought we are allies!" shouted Saber, after already having dealt with her defense.

Surprisingly, Archer stared at Saber with her now azure blue eyes, and then answered monotonously, "Servant Caster is designated as the main objective. All other targets are designated as targets of opportunity."

But, before the Servant of the Sword could muster a furious retort, there was one more thing that had to be taken care of, and that thing was currently charging straight at Archer with a loud roar. Turning back to her almost forgotten foe, she surprisingly curled up and then stood straight with her arms gestured outwards with her eyes closed, the swords behind her vanishing from sight. The abomination was just upon her with the mouth on its front wide open when it was suddenly caught in a transparent ball with strands of white light piercing it in multiple places, immobilizing it completely.

"Wisdom of the divines..."

She was heard muttering as she semi-twirled in place, disappearing. She reappeared above the abomination, finishing her twirl and her whole body outstretched. She opened her eyes; glowing blades of light appeared in the sky with her, all eight of them aimed at the immobile target below.

"Erase the world and I will also disappear..."

As she crossed her arms on her chest, the swords fell onto the target, cutting it to pieces. She then teleported to ground level once more. The two Masters looked at her in awe. Saber took her place beside the Einzbern while Waver attempted to heal Rider.

"Archer, how dare you say that earlier!" Saber said angrily, yet Irisviel placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Let it go, Saber. I wasn't harmed by the explosion."

"But Irisviel, she..." she started but was interrupted by Rider's groaning.

"Rider! Are you alright?" asked Waver, looking half-afraid of the answer, not feeling that confident of his handiwork. The other three that were more closely affected were also beginning to stir.

"I shall... A commendable job, Master..." the Servant replied when with no clear warning, the ground beneath them started rumbling. This was followed by a rather harsh wind blowing across the battlefield. Somehow, above the wind, they were able to hear the sound of metal boots making their way towards them.

Everyone present moved towards the larger of the two openings at their own speed. To the surprise of the Masters and the visible anger of the Heroic Spirits present, with the exception of Archer, they saw the cause of the strange turn of the weather.

* * *

The two hurried through the forest, Kayneth taking great care not to trip and drop a now sleeping Sola-Ui. His fear still remained in his heart, even though he was confident that his Servant would be able to pull through.

"_Don't worry, Sola-Ui_," he thought as he continued on his way, "_You are safe now... I will not let anything else happen to..._"

The mercurial Mystic Code suddenly warped around him, stopping in his tracks. It was then he was aware of metallic clinking behind him. He nearly dropped his fiancée there and then.

"_What!? Which fool thought to attack me!? With guns no less..._" he trailed off as he carefully laid the sleeping woman on the ground.

"Show yourself!" he shouted, anger seeping into his voice, "Who dares to attack the ninth Lord of the Archibalds!? Which one of the Masters would stoop so low as to hire guns to eliminate their most worthy rivals!?" Beside being angry, he was also concerned about Sola-Ui's safety and was determined to make the Code to be at maximum strength until he was sure that the assailant was neutralized.

It was then she suddenly started shrieking in pain.

* * *

"I must admit that all of you have been very impressive in fighting back the daemons that I brought here," commended Caster as he stopped at a distance from them with his staff at hand, "But you are merely stalling the inevitable. Allow me to show you the great gifts of the Ruinous Powers."

The quaking and the wind started picking up. His entire being was now glowing purple and red. He dismissed his Bedlam staff and raised his hands to the air, his arms outstretched to the side. His body started levitating a few inches in the air. The aura slowly engulfed and encased him like a ball.

"Allow me to show you the cunning of Tzeentch... the might of Khorne... the perseverance of Nurgle... the thirst of Slaanesh..." the Servant declared darkly.

* * *

Kayneth was dumbfounded when Sola-Ui started thrashing and crying out in pain. He knew not what had happened as she was suddenly struck with the wild fit she was in.

"Sola-Ui! Please! Tell me what is wrong!" he shouted in despair as he watched her writhe in pain. Much to his horror, her skin had suddenly paled to an ashen grey tone. A strange stiff, purple colored substance started forming over her hands. Even her hair started decolorizing.

"Too much! Please make it stop!" she screeched as she curled up and stretched and rolled on the ground, "No! I'm so sorry Kayneth! So, so sorry! Please end me!" A black tattoo that resembled an eight pointed star slowly surfaced over her face as she continued to thrash around.

"No! Please, Sola-Ui! What is wrong!? Please tell me!" he pleaded, the sight becoming ever so unbearable to watch and yet he was unable to tear his eyes away. Only a sharp metal sound crashing on his Code did he remember that someone was still attempting to accost him during his escape from the clearing. He was torn between getting his fiancée to a magus who could help her while letting the one who was attacking them get away and trying to eliminate the attacker or maybe attackers while letting his fiancée succumb to whatever ailment that torments her.

Suddenly, a great force suddenly exploded out from within the confines of his protective Mystic Code, bursting the bubble and sending him crashing into a tree. Dazed from the impact, he lay there for a moment in confusion before getting on his hands and feet, quickly scrambling over to her. She had stopped her thrashing around and had ceased screaming, laying on the ground very still, the changes she had suddenly undergone still visible upon her. He hurriedly pulled her limp body to him and held her in his embrace, softly calling her name and gently shaking her.

"Sola-Ui... Sola-Ui... Sola-Ui... please... no..." he mumbled to her, ultimately extremely scared to acknowledge the reality that had just happened. He did not come here to watch his fiancée die in front of him. He came here to win. To gain the honor that came with winning. To show her that he was worthy. To show her how much he loved her.

A few seconds later, an anguished cry ripped through the forest.

"SOLA-UI!"

A gunshot rang out afterwards.

* * *

It was the darkest night ever in the history of Fuyuki City. The emergency lines were all clogged up with multiple reports of sudden deaths happening all over the city. People dying all over the city. All of them were without any clear warning; not only that, the causes of the deaths were extremely rare and puzzling that the police and the hospital could not make head or tail off it. Sudden bodily explosions, sudden appearance of lethal tumors in sensitive parts of the body, exploding body parts, and spontaneous immolation were among the cases that were brought in. The only similarity that surfaced in all those cases was a black tattoo on the victim's faces.

In some parts of the city, the streets did run red with blood. Fuyuki City was filled with despair and anguish throughout the following days. Some people even speculated that the spate of sudden deaths were only just the beginning...

* * *

"Protect my Master!" Rider roared over the harsh wind. The other for generals complied and quickly got into a triangle formation around Waver, with Rider on point. All thoughts of commanding what was left of the earthen soldiers were abandoned. Although weakened, with all five of the Tiger Generals gathered, they were confident that they will be able to overcome any odds.

Archer remained stoic and seemingly unaffected that the change that had transpired, as if already anticipating what was going to happen. She remained in place and silently observed what Caster was doing.

"Irisviel! Get back. It is best to take shelter with Master of Rider!" Saber shouted over the wind. After making sure the Einzbern was safely behind them, she quickly turned her attention to Caster.

"Caster! Your terror stops here!" she cried as she thundered towards the glowing ball of power in a Prana Burst charge.

"Are you absolutely sure, Saber?" the voice of the titled Servant of Sorcery reverberated out.

The orb suddenly burst into a peculiar reddish-purple smoke. Such a thing did not deter her, and she continued along her path, absolutely certain of where to strike. Delving into the smoke, she attacked. As expected, her sword clashed against something, but surprisingly she wasn't able to cut any further. Something or someone was pushing back and was able to match the power she put into her strike.

"_He must have done something to increase his strength. What sort of spell would..._"

Her train of thought halted when the smoke finally cleared. The ground once again still and the winds were blowing softly at the smoke. And now, she was filled with disgust at the thing in front of her.

Caster was taller. If he was tall before, he now towered over her. It looked like he burst out of his armor; gone were the boots, the gauntlets and the helmet. The snake-like extensions that rose from his back were now facing front and looked more like dragon heads than that of snakes. His scale-like skin was seen to be a deep blue hue. Nails became sharp claws. He held a large sword which to her, was the size of a claymore, in his right hand. In his left he held a purple orb that was encased in a bronze holder shaped like a snake's head. His head was revealed to the draconic in nature; its head was covered with blue scales with specks of green and silver over its slitted eyes.

The Servant let off a dark chuckle and grinned, revealing two rows of razor sharp teeth. Saber leaped back, wary of any sudden moves. She wasn't sure if this was Caster's true form or that he had gained some new ability in addition to his magic.

"Behold the gifts of Chaos," he declared loudly for all to hear, "Gifts of power from thousands of years of service. Power only given through sacrifice." As he spoke, the orb in his hand began to glow and pulsate with power.

"All power demands sacrifice... and pain," he continued as the smiling Servant began taking steps towards Saber, holding up the orb as he did so, "The universe rewards those willing to spill their life's blood for the promise of power. This is the culmination of such power! I Have Ascended! None may challenge me!"

**Commentary:-**

**I have finished another chapter! Yeah, I did finish this finally. Happy to say that I completed my other crossover, so now I am able to fully focus on this one. Joy! Right, let's get on to business. I daresay this would be... quite a crazy chapter, with two Servants undergoing some very significant transformations. Though I would like to take note that I did change Caster's ascended looks, tailored for a more Alpha Legion style daemon prince. I do hope you guys let me know if his new look works or if you prefer the generic looking one from the game. IMO, I prefer this one.  
**

**Ok, so please read and review! I really need to know what you guys think of this one. And I will see you guys in the next chapter.**


	14. Promised Yet Uncertain Victory

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

Promised Yet Uncertain Victory

Lancer's spear glowed blue and white, showing all how much power had been focused inside. With a loud yell, he made a horizontal stroke in front of him while facing the demon, who had just been knocked back by Berserker.

"Holy!"

A lone white beam shone from the sky over the demon, startling it slightly, before the beam suddenly grew bigger and engulfed it entirely. Lancer observed in silence; he had an uneasy feeling that somehow, the demon had survived the attack. As disconcerting as it was, he was right; the pillar of light dimmed out and the demon was on one knee with smoke being emitted all over its body. It let of a furious growl as it got to its feet and made a sudden lunge at him, its sword raised to hack him. He started to bring up his lance to defend when he felt a powerful pulse run through the area and he suddenly felt very drained, weakened even.

"_Did something happen to the Mistress_?" he thought worriedly, his mind distracted for a second; a second was all it needed. The cold black steel bit his shoulder, sending chills through his body. He was able to block its descent with the shaft of his lance, but he could slowly feel his strength leaving him.

"_Something must have happened_! _Did Assassin choose to strike then_!? _Or did Caster do something to her that my Master could not unravel_!?" his mind continued in distraught. The demon let off a chilling and throaty chuckle as it dragged the sword out of his flesh, damaging his shoulder even further and causing a torrent of blood to spray out. He grit his teeth and bore out the pain. He stumbled back a bit, reeling slightly from the sudden onslaught but still kept his eye on the demon. It looked as if it was going to strike again, but it suddenly spun around and blocked that giant drill that was going to crash down on its head. Snarling in contempt, it pushed back and proceeded to continue its disturbed duel with Mad Servant. Lancer thought to move forward, but he fell to his knee, the drain on his strength and effort to maintain himself slowly lowering.

He quickly used Cura on his injured self; as expected, the power of the spell has lessened somewhat. With a cast of Haste, he quickly retreated from the clearing in search for his Master.

* * *

Steel clashed with dark steel as Saber leaped towards Caster and crossed swords with him... or it. Archer had not made any attempt to aid her just yet, seemingly content to hover just out of reach from the demonized Servant. While Rider and his fellow generals were still in defensive formation in front of Waver and Irisviel.

"This is first thing you do when faced with a superior foe?" ridiculed the demonized Servant, "Then perhaps Khorne will be fitting for you." The purple orb then took on a red hue that enveloped his entire being, and he stepped forward to retaliate. He pushed her off and wailed on her using heavy, downward strokes. Saber was shocked to find his strength was now on par with hers and he wielded his blade with terrible ease, putting her on the defensive; a position she never did like. Sidestepping, she started another charge, but was halted off-course when the Servant swung his blade after her. It was at then Archer suddenly dropped down in front of him.

"Fly..."

A bright, sparkling ball was conjured and tossed out, striking Caster in the stomach and forcing the huge Servant back as it traveled upwards and finally dissipating as it crashed into his face.

"There... Release... Blade... Light..."

One by one, the white orbs materialized around Caster; starting with above Archer, then far right, then far left, and finally behind the demonized Servant. Each time driving a solid beam of light into the Servant, his large size assumed to be his weak point at that moment, scorching armor and searing any skin it came into contact with. But she was not done.

"Divine Light of Punishment..."

A beam of blue light shot out from behind her; the shot bounced along the orbs before striking the back of his head, burning off scale, skin and flesh. Yet, as the orbs faded out, Caster's reaction to that was to chuckle.

"Is that all?" he sneered, the swirling red energy in the orb and the aura around him began turning green as he spoke, "You have to do better than that. I can hardly feel anything." Already, the wounds that were so carefully inflicted were knitting together and closing up. He suddenly lashed out at the Servant, who was still taking note of what happened. Yet, she was still very aware of her surroundings as the blades behind her moved to form a protective shield against the glowing sword, the eight of them shuddering under the impact.

"Strike Air!"

Having noticed the change in color, Saber deduced that somehow, the orb was somehow connected to the abilities that Caster's new form had granted him. It would be folly to let him continue to use it. Very quickly, she pointed her sword behind her and unleashed the windy sheath around her sword, surging forward at an incredible speed. Reaching her destination, she swung and succeeded in chopping off Caster's left hand. She landed gracefully on the ground just as the cut-off appendage and more importantly, the orb itself, landed with a thud. Quickly turning around and at the ready for any repercussions, she was greeted with a rather bemused demon staring at her. It was also apparent that Archer had retreated to the air once more when Caster paused to look at her.

"So, you assume that the extent of my power is tied to the orb?" he asked rhetorically with a savage grin, "While it does indeed have ties to my powers, I do not have to be holding the former husk of the Maledictum for it to be of use..."

To her shock, the hand and the now-colored blue orb it was clasped around suddenly floated up a few centimeters off the ground and hurtled straight toward her. It clashed against her defensive stance, creaking against her sword, whose invisible sheath had been restored. She grit her teeth and pushed back with all her power.

"Abandon your hope Saber, for you cannot win," sneered Caster as he teleported next to her, "There is only one absolute power, and that is Chaos."

"Never! I have never faltered nor have I known loss!" she rallied against his words, "And I will claim victory against your evil, Caster!"

"A pity," he merely said as he raised his sword for the killing blow, "Then perhaps I should offer you to Khorne instead and have you bound a war machine for all eternity."

Before he could strike, he froze. Even the hand had stopped pushing against her sword. Surprised, Saber looked up and saw his body held in place by many needles of light.

"Wisdom of the divines..."

She looked up and saw Archer floating above head, her whole body outstretched and eyes closed. The Servant of the Bow then opened her eyes; glowing blades of light appeared in the sky with her, all eight of them aimed at Caster.

"Erase the world and I will also disappear..."

As she crossed her arms on her chest, the swords fell onto the target, all of them aimed at the exposed neck of Caster. He let loose an angry roar as dark green blood sprayed out from the eight wounds all around his neck. He dropped to one knee, breathing rather hoarsely. Saber stepped back, in surprise and awe, her eyes darting between the landing Archer and Caster. Unfortunately, the swirling energies in the orb turned to green and he started regenerating. The lost appendage reattached itself to his stump while all eight stab wounds closed up, like nothing ever happened to him. Aghast, she could only stare as the demonized Servant rose to his feet once more.

"You impress me more and more, Archer," he praised condescendingly, "Perhaps when I am done ripping all the knowledge that you possess from your mind, I shall turn you over to the first Keeper of Secrets I encounter and let it torture you with the guilty pleasures of Slaanesh."

"Fire..."

Archer's reply was to bring out another white orb and shoot him in the eye, the beam burning away the organ into nothingness. He let loose an pained roar as he shielded the burnt socket with the flat of his sword, glaring at her with the other, untouched eye. His sword away a moment later, it revealed his eye, fully restored and regenerated.

"It seems words may not be enough for you... Archer," he spat out as he raised his orb, which now turned a light purple. Without warning, a ray of multicolored light shot from the orb directly at Archer's head. The Servant seemed stunned and muttered something about optical sensors being overwhelmed before being slammed into the earth by Caster with the same orb. Saber could only stare, the speed of the attack actually catching her off guard. Then Caster turned to her and grinned.

"Now that the interruption is over, let us continue in your defeat," he stated as the red aura started enveloping him once more. Raising his sword, he dashed forward to a more grim and determined looking Saber.

* * *

"Brother, we must help them!" shouted Zhang Fei, already itching to fight the monster that turned out to be Caster.

"Our priority should be his summoner's safety," countered Zhao Yun, referring to a terrified Waver, "You have seen how that Caster fights. If he made a sudden move towards this young man here..." That prompted a whimper and curling up into a ball, Irisviel kneeling down next to him in concern. "We have to have everyone here just in case," he ended.

"I say the rest of you should help them," suggested Ma Chao, "I am injured. I shall remain behind to protect our young summoner."

"Pah, me and my brother should be more than enough help," retorted Zhang Fei, "The rest of you should remain here while we clean up this mess."

"You have been quiet for a while, Huang Zhong," stated Rider, ignoring the bickering between the two, more outspoken generals.

"I have a strong feeling that Caster is toying with us," the aged general replied as he observed the fight going on between Caster and Saber, "That thing claims to have greater power than all of us, and yet he seems to be content to mock us while trying to keep us suppressed. I may not be able to know what that thing is thinking, but that is what I can feel after watching this."

"Hmm, your experience comes through for us in the end, old man," Rider remarked with a smirk while the general in question didn't whether to be pleased or angry at that statement. Turning to the others, he announced, "Yide, you and I shall ride out to aid them. Ma Chao and Zhao Yun shall guard. Huang Zhong... make every shot count."

"Yes, General Guan!" acknowledged the other three.

"Finally, some action!" shouted Zhang Fei excitedly as he summoned out his ride, a charcoal grey war horse. While not as impressive as the Red Hare, but it is enough for him.

"Agreed. Let us go brother!" declared Rider, already on Red Hare, "Ride like the wind, Red Hare!"

* * *

"What is the matter, Saber?" asked Caster, as if holding an everyday conversation, though his attacks once more put Saber on the defensive, "Did you not say that you will be victorious over me? Where are those brave words now? Are they just as empty as the air sheathing your sword?"

"_Damn you, Caster_!" she yelled in her mind, preferring to put all her effort in trying to work around her current disadvantage. It irked her that Caster was matching her in strength and skill, but only through the supposed gifts of the corrupt power he follows. She knows that there has to be a way for her to neutralize his advantage and finally defeat him.

"_He did admit having the orb as his focus_," she thought as she ducked and weaved past several strikes to slash his wrist, only for him to change auras and start regenerating again. "_So far, it seemed to be durable enough to pound onto my sword and to deal that harsh blow against Archer_," she continued to think as she ducked another slash, "_If no one else is capable of destroying it, if may have to fall to me and Excalibur_." A great shout rose from beside them as Zhang Fei and Rider charged up to them, causing Caster to turn his attention to them.

"So... the loud ones finally make their appearance," said Caster with contempt, batting off their attacks easily after having returned to using the red aura, "Let us see if you can back up your empty words." At that, both heroic spirits leaped from their horses and clashed blades, the combined force of the two actually pushing the demonic Caster back.

Deciding to let the two generals take her place, she hurriedly moved to the crater that Archer was pounded into. "Archer!," she shouted as said Servant effortlessly rose up from it, but before she could say anything else, the Servant dashed into the air, as if to continue her offensive with Caster.

"_It seems it falls to me to take out that orb_," she mused as she eyed the on-going battle, now joined in earnest by Archer, "_I can only assume that form is Archer's most powerful Noble Phantasm_." She gripped the handle tightly as she made her decision, "_It seems I have to give this my all and lead us into victory_."

She raised her sword above her head and mentally dispelled Invisible Air, the sheath of wind around the sword slowly stilling and dissipating, revealing a most wondrous sight. A golden sword that was the greatest holy sword made by divine hands, The Sword of Promised Victory. She stood still, her feet stable and a pace apart, her sword raised. She began gathering her energies into the sword, preparing her greatest attack, and more importantly, preparing to deliver justice to Caster as a fitting reply to the atrocities he had committed.

* * *

"You two are really fools!" taunted Caster as he slashed at the two generals, "What makes you think your advantage of numbers will hold up against me?"

"There..."

He took a sudden step back, just in time to avoid the lance of white light.

"Sword... Light... Degenerate..."

Three more beams of light struck him. The orb flared green and the aura around him responded in kind, his own wounds slowly regenerating.

"Have you forgotten my Gifts, Archer?" sneered the demonized Servant, "Has the beam actually made you take leave of your senses?"

"Divine Wrath of the Heavens..."

The four orbs around him exploded, actually causing injury as well as shattering parts of what was left of his armor. As the smoke cleared out, he said, "I am starting to find your interference quite annoying, Archer." Green suddenly turned blue and he raised the orb. "It is time I put a stop to that," he announced, "Chains of Torment!"

A mass of glowing yellow chains erupted under Archer and the two generals; she was getting ready to launch another Arrow of Heaven while Rider and his oath brother were charging behind her, ready to attack at the same time.

"Damn you, you demon!" shouted Zhang Fei as he flailed around, trying to release himself. His brother was also straining against the chains, trying to power his way out as well. Archer began positioning her blades around her to generate her power barrier. But it seemed too late for that. Caster raised the glowing blue orb and it began raining blue bolts upon the three of them. Continuously it rained, pummeling and battering their bodies into the ground. It was then Caster noticed a bright, golden glow coming from Saber.

"Such a thing... such warmth..." he muttered, having been reminded of the same feeling before he had succumbed to the will of Chaos... and that same will caused him to grow irate at the sight of the sword that somehow reminded him of the Emperor, "To think such an object exists even here. How could I not feel the need to destroy it!?"

"You will do no such thing, Caster!" shouted Rider as he and Zhang Fei jumped out from the settling dust, Caster only bringing his sword to defend just in time. "Huang Zhong!" Rider then shouted as the impact of the two brothers caused the demonized Servant to stumble back.

"I shall stop him with my bow!" the aged one roared as he unleashed arrows upon arrows, sending every last one at his disposal into the air, the wooden projectiles whistling through the air all trained on Caster's head.

"You cannot stop me!" responded Caster as he took in a deep breath. The two dragon heads suddenly looked to the sky just as he opened his mouth, unleashing a gigantic wave of red and purple warp fire, engulfing and burning every arrow in mid flight to ash.

"Slash..."

Caster roared in pain as Archer suddenly made a deep gash to his stomach. Dropping to one knee with his sword to steady him, he looked not at Archer, but at the glowing sword that Saber held above her head. It became ever brighter, as bright as the sun to him, and it made him grin.

"And so, it seems that my part is coming to an end," he grinned out as he slowly got to his feet, "It is time..." Within the orb he carried, instead of just a single color, swirled a mix of a multitude of colors. Instead of gaining an aura, his size started expanding, growing larger and larger even as he took his steps towards Saber.

"FOR THE EMPEROR!" he roared in defiance as he, now as tall as a many-floored flat of apartments, ran towards her.

* * *

Her eyes narrowed at the charging demon and Servant. Her sword was now fully charged and she was ready to unleash all the pent up energies that gathered within. Everyone who saw her knew she was ready. Huang Zhong, Zhao Yun and Ma Chao braced themselves in front of Irisviel and Waver. Archer, after having one final slash, had taken to the air and was now observing in silence. Rider and his oath brother, Zhang Fei were quickly retreating, both quite injured and yet were still able to move, a testament to their resilience.

"EX-"

She could see Caster charging at her. She noted the fury in his voice and his eyes, and yet the demonic face seemed to have an eerie tone of acceptance. As if he knew he was charging to his death and yet did not shirk away from it. Maybe, in fact, he welcomed it. He will not be be found wanting.

"-CALIBUR!"

**Commentary:-**

**Chapter Fourteen... Done. This was really tough to write. I do have a feeling that I might have messed up the time. Then again, I would imagine that it could be possible since in Fate Zero, Rider can very well send Caster's summoned monster to any position he wants and since it is also possible that**** time and space can be somewhat distorted in the Reality Marble, I imagine that I am probably walking quite a thin line with this. **

**And so, a mighty battle supposedly concludes in this chapter, the tide of war going back and forth, each Servant giving their all. Yet, as this chapter ends with the unleashing of Excalibur's true power, is Caster truly doomed? Are they truly victorious? Or... does the Architect of Fate open up a different option? Join me in the next chapter and find out. **

**And before I forget, please leave a review to let me know what you think of this chapter. Do let me know, yeah?  
**


	15. Sacrifice

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

Sacrifice

The battlefield was silent. Sounds of fighting ceased the moment Excalibur was fired. No more could they hear the threats and persuasive sounds of Caster's voice.

"Amazing fight!" yelled Zhang Fei, clapping his hand on Saber's back, unsettling her a little, "That demon didn't know what hit him!" Rider didn't comment, though he was re-assessing his impression on Saber. Archer remained silent as well, but was studying the destruction that was caused by Excalibur. The blast of energy created a huge scar that went as far as the eye could see.

"We won? We actually... did it," muttered Waver in awe. Granted that Caster made it seem impossible, but the young man was actually glad that everyone here agreed to the alliance. He deigned to think what would happened should they tried to take down Caster alone. Irisviel just gave a relieved smile.

"Never in my life... I would never have expected to meet the one known as King Arthur," stated Huang Zhong, "Though I never expected King Arthur to be a young woman."

"She is the embodiment of justice!" declared Ma Chao, "With that kind of power, it was certain for that foul demon Caster to be defeated!"

"That fact worries me a little," said Zhao Yun, glancing over to the white haired woman, "She is supposed to fight General Guan. I start to worry for the general's chances in this instance."

"Please do not, General Zhao," replied the Einzbern, in an apparent attempt to appease his fears, "Saber is an honorable person. She believes in fair combat and would prefer to fight on even ground with Rider... er, General Guan."

"And I gather that despite that, you believe she would win?" questioned the aged general of the group.

"What kind of Master would I be if I didn't?" she replied without flinching.

"What kind of 'Master' indeed..."

Hearing that voice echoing in their mind shocked them out of their joy. It sounded a bit weak, but nevertheless, the tone of voice used was very recognizable.

"Impossible," muttered Rider. He did not need to voice it out loud, for that was the exact same thought everyone else had.

Caster chuckled and said, "Perhaps you would care to say that to my face, Rider..." Everyone slowly turned to the sound of the voice, dreading the truth. Unfortunately, their worst fears did seem to actually be true.

* * *

The bullet rifled out of the barrel, moving at the speed of sound towards its destination. And yet, something... something much faster than it intervened and cleaved the speeding piece of metal in twain. Both pieces, now disturbed off their path of flight, shot astray and embed themselves harmlessly into the trunks of trees littered around the area.

Kiritsugu quickly ducked behind one of those trees, mindfully cursing his luck, yet kept his discontent at bay to await the Servant's next move. Lancer now stood in front a sobbing Kayneth that was clutching his betrothed's still warm body.

"I know you are still here," the Servant of the Lance stated calmly, although looking quite worse for wear, "I know not who you serve, but you will not take any more from my Master. He has lost enough for tonight." Without further words, he turned to his Master and muttered an apology, dismissing his spear. Swiftly tapping the back of his Master's head, he slung his unconscious form over his shoulder and picked up the young lady's body with his other arm, after closing her eyelids first. With ease, leaped into the air past the tree tops and disappeared from sight.

Kiritsugu looked to the sky, watching Lancer leave. It was quite unfortunate not to have disabled the mourning magus that was Lancer's Master; plus, he didn't have anything at hand that could sufficiently handle a Servant, so taking both out at the same time was not a viable option. He then turned to the direction of the clearing he had left earlier. It wasn't surprising that Kayneth was able to make it so far out, as an adrenalin-pumped body was able to perform impressive feats, after all. To his surprise, the general feeling of dread that followed the summoned demon suddenly started fluctuating.

"_Did Berserker actually defeat it_?" he wondered as he decided to make his way back, if only to investigate the area. He expected the Mad Servant and his Master to have already left, since it was doubtful they would wish to remain at the spot any longer than they would have to.

* * *

"No! I put an end to you! How could you still be here, alive and well!?" shouted Saber in disbelief.

The Servant chuckled and simply said, "I tripped and fell." Reactions were a mix of confusion, shock, and fear. "I truly believed I had reached my end, but it seems that the Architect of Fate has decided that I should be granted some borrowed time," he continued, fully ignoring their reactions. It may well be an apt description, for there was something odd about his current condition. While his whole upper body seemed to be unblemished, his body from waist down seemed to be encased in some sort of purple fire that didn't seem to burn out. Meanwhile, Archer muttered something about analyzing the situation.

"Shut your babble, I can end you soon enough!" cried Zhang Fei, trying to rush forward to cut the Servant down, though the other generals made great effort to hold him back. Caster merely laughed darkly. The generals ceased their tussling and everyone looked at the Servant with suspicion.

"Do you honestly think we are jesting, Caster?" Saber first questioned, a grim look on her face.

"Oh, I do know that my end shall come to pass," he said, surprising everyone else, "I know fully well that I shall die today. The question you should answer is that why I would so willingly embrace my fate."

"Do not take us for...!"

"Fools, Saber? No, the other Servants... including you are not just fools," he sneered back, "You are ignorant fools. Do you truly believe that I have not prepared for this in advance? Do you truly believe I go to my death without purpose? Naive are those who cannot comprehend the will of Chaos."

"Enough! I will not listen to your lies!" she shouted as she ran up to him and cut him down. Or so she thought. She was very taken aback when the blade passed through his body without meeting any resistance.

"As I have stated before... ignorant fools," reiterated Caster, much to their ire. Gesturing out with his right hand, his staff shimmered into existence, and he continued, "A crazed commander I once knew said that Chaos was like a horrid, blooming flower. He died. I would liken Chaos to a seed taking root. Roots that go deep into the foundation, into every nook and cranny... And by the time it shoots, it is hard to remove and even more difficult to purge."

"What have you done, Caster?" growled out Rider.

The Servant let off a chuckle before resuming, "As I have said before... I did not come here to die... without purpose..."

* * *

It scampered as quiet as it possibly could across the now deserted road, a largish book held overhead in its three spindly arms. Cackling as low as it could, it squinted its eyes as it took stock of its surroundings. The sorcerer was quite clear in giving instructions, as if he had dealt with its kind before. Letting off another gleeful cackle, it raced down the shaded sidewalk and turned left into the underbrush. An interestingly wooded area... a small place though, with a grassy side area and some open, wooden constructions. Letting out a hoot of laughter, it looked around, wondering what it should do now. When it was first brought out of the warp, the sorcerer told it very explicit instructions... though it could barely remember it. It would occasionally come through sometime or another, but it did remember that the book needed to come to a wooden place. Was this it? It didn't remember. It did remember teleporting to the nearest area it could sense, though.

Its pink, fleshy form giggled as it decided to dismiss that, tossing the book on the ground as it had that singular thought. Maybe it was just supposed to leave it there. Perhaps it should just leave it here and wander around this place... and maybe have some fun...

It was suddenly accosted by a mass of dark pink, ethereal looking tentacles that suddenly sprang up from the unknowingly open book. Struggling, it could only let out a shriek as he was engulfed by more and more of the pulsating appendages. The wrapped up bundle struggled for a few seconds before ceasing all movement, the bundle itself collapsing inward. Speedily, the tentacles retreated into the book and it shut it self. A smile slowly etched itself in the center where eyeless faces was prominently featured, actually showing gleaming white teeth for a second or sow before reverting back to the extraordinary cover that it was. The book glowed ever so slightly before literally sinking into the earth. It sank under, with only the water-like ripples being proof it was ever there before the ripples itself calmed and the earth became hard and still once more.

* * *

The image of Caster then spread his arms open and gestured to them, "I have said this before and I shall say this one more... Power requires Sacrifice... and Change requires mine..." In a split second, the purple fire around his lower body suddenly spread and covered his entire being.

"Target acquired," Archer suddenly stated before dashing past the image of the burning Servant. Right before everyone's confused expressions, she gestured to the ground. The image then disappeared and the real body of Caster was unearthed... or what was left of it. His whole lower body was gone, apparently decimated by the great attack from Excalibur. Not only his lower body, but most of his left arm as well, leaving a small stump attached to his shoulder.

"Archer, wait!" shouted Saber as slivers of white light appeared around Caster's body, suspending him in the air, "We have yet to know the full extent of his plans! If you kill him now, we might unleash something worse than what we have seen here!"

The Servant of Chaos chuckled darkly. "Have you not learned your lesson, Saber?" he asked as Archer rose to the sky, the feeling of power emanating from her slowly elevating in sync, "Once she is in that form, she would be as unfeeling as a machine. Once she has started, she will not stop, not for anything."

"The Blade of God!"

"Damn it, Caster! What did you do!?" thundered Saber in rage as Archer's voice started echoing around her chant.

The Servant laughed in her face and cried, "Do you not remember what I had said earlier? How easy it was to persuade others to act exactly how you want them!? It simply is too easy!"

"The world that God created..."

"Retreat!" ordered Rider as he mounted up on Red Hare, quickly turning to grab his Master. Zhang Fei had helped Irisviel onto his horse and had mounted as well. The other three had their rides too; Ma Chao on an unbelievably white stallion, Zhao Yun on a sky grey horse, and Huang Zhong on a chestnut colored horse.

"If you wish, o King, you can borrow my ride!" offered the youngest general as he dismounted.

"Everything is a lie..."

"My thanks, General Zhao," thanked Saber, as she got on. Zhao Yun joined Ma Chao on his horse instead.

"Make haste! Who knows what Archer's best attack will do!" shouted Rider after them, as the others had already rode off, away from the possible site of impact.

"... everything is an excuse!"

Archer reached the highest point she was aimed to go. The eight swords now circling around her, pointed outwards and now glowing green. Caster was able to dismiss his helm, revealing his ashen grey skin and pupil-less eyes, and looked to the sky at the Servant of the Bow.

"The end..."

The eight swords now were aimed downwards at him. In a flash of light, they became gigantic. Gigantic, green glowing swords... all aimed at him. At the sight of the swords, he began to grin.

"Yes... Yes...!" he cackled out, "Come, Archer! End me... and seal the fate of Terra..."

"... now, destroy everything!"

The swords fell.

* * *

He grit his teeth and bore with the pain caused by the over active worms in is body. Kariya had leaned the sleeping form of Sakura against the tree behind him while he peered past the bushes and watched as the fight raged on. He had lost track of time; it seemed like the fight had raged for hours and being in constant pain, it slipped his mind. He had just enough time to take another look at his Servant before falling to the ground as another wave of pain washed through. There were two tubes on his Servant's dive suit filled with red and blue liquids and for what he could tell in between the pain, they might have something to do with the way the Servant could cast magecraft. though it did sound absurd to him. There was no way any kind of science could replicate the way magecraft works.

All that was shot out of his mind when the pain subsided enough for him to look up. Much to his shock, he found Berserker thrown to the ground, right in front of his hiding spot. The diving suit seemed to have minor gashes everywhere and the tubes seemed to be drained to the last drop; as it turned around to get on its knees, he could see that the view port had a few cracks on it.

"_No... Berserker is losing... should I use a Command Seal_?" he wondered in his despair, knowing full well that he should do so to give his Servant a fighting change, but seemingly petrified in fear when the demon slowly walked up to them. It looked triumphant, its teeth barred like a great big smile, eager to get its prize.

"**It has been a millennia or so since I have enjoyed such a fight**," it declared suddenly, absolutely surprising Kariya with its voice. It then pointed its sword at the grounded Servant and declared, "**Get up! You are not done until I tear you limb from limb and claim your skull! Show me the fury that impressed me so!**"

And yet, it suddenly seemed to freeze in its spot. Berserker was still on his knees, yet he was struggling to get up and continue the fight. Kariya had already decided to use a Command Seal when the demon suddenly shouted, "**How dare you! Damnable sorcerer! I should have known better than to trust a follower of Tzeentch! I will seek you out and grind your skull to dust!**"

Defiantly, it roared and raised its arms in rage. Right before the Matou's bewildered eyes, the demon suddenly exploded into fine, bronze-red dust that was seemingly dispersed into the wind. Kariya could only stare at the empty space where the demon disappeared before slumping back to the ground, suddenly feeling very tired. With the waves of pain wracking his body and the effect of adrenalin wearing off, the new wave of lethargy slowly made him nod off. As he fell unconscious, Berserker finally got to his feet. Slowly, he walked through the bushes and loomed over his Master, his view port now colored yellow. Sakura was still sleeping, soundly and peacefully.

A slight rustling in the undergrowth sent Berserker on guard.

"Please, I mean no harm," as an unrecognizable figure in dark cloth stepped out of the shadows, "I merely wish to bring healing to your Master."

The wary Servant did not reply, but reacted by stepping in front of Kariya and Sakura. The man just chuckled.

"I assure you, I am telling the truth, as God is my witness," the man attempted to assure, but seeing that the armored one unmoving, he spoke further, "While it is good that you are untrusting of me, your Master is in a vulnerable position. It would possibly be in your best interest that I heal him before anything else happens."

Berserker was still unmoving.

"Hmm, then I suppose I have no choice but to introduce myself," said the supposed healer. Bowing slightly, he said, "I am the Master of Assassin." The man rose his head slightly and suddenly found a drill a mere few inches from his face. "Perhaps... you should see to your Master instead," he then warned.

The Mad Servant spun around and found Assassin standing right there, with the shadows rising up around Kariya's head, multiple spikes ready to perforate him.

"As I have stated before," said the man nonchalantly as he walked past the stunned Servant, "I merely want to heal your Master." Kneeling down next to him, he pressed a glowing green hand on Kariya's stomach and waited, while Assassin retracted the spikes and slowly melded back into the shadows. "I would also like to inform your Master," he continued as he pressed down, eliciting a pained grunt from Kariya, "That I wish to offer him a deal and if possible, a temporary alliance. I may have something that he would like to acquire..."

Berserker free hand curled up tightly at the grunt of pain from his Master, knowing that he was helpless right now. Unknown to him... Kirei was smiling.

**Commentary:-**

**And thus ends another chapter. Finally... finally... Caster has died. Not by the Sword of Promised Victory, but by the Sword of Doom. Furthermore... Caster's cryptic plans are most certainly revealed. But now, a troublesome question. Will the Servants try and uncover the true meaning of Caster's words... or will the Grail War divert them away from the hidden plans? For now, let us see what will happen next. The night is not over... not by a long shot.**

**Please read and leave your reviews... and if possible, please log in so that I may thank thee in person? I know there are a few who didn't.  
**

**Alright, now that that's out of the way... let me present something...**

That something else was about between nine to ten feet tall, clad in a huge, reddish bronze armor. Two great thorned horns rose from its helmet with two tassels of knotted hair coming out from the sides of the jawline. Metal bars rose behind his shoulders to display two golden skulls. The golden skull motif was also on the belt or band around his waist and on his greaves as knee guards. Several skulls hung from chains that were attached to the lower end of his belt. His whole body was armored save his entire left arm, which only had several long chains wrapped around his forearm. There was a great single bladed axe in his left, also reddish bronze with the skull motif on the blade. In his right hand, surprisingly, was a large gun with two cables leading to something on his back.

"Berserker, I am your Master," rasped out Kariya before lapsing into a coughing fit.

"Mmm, for once I am impressed. It may not be the Servant I had in mind, but this one looks just as impressive," stated Zouken, somewhat amused at the turn of events, "Just remember to win the Grail for me, Kariya, and you can have Sakura-chan. Though, I think it would be difficult to defeat this one."

However, much to the surprise of both men, the Servant shouted, "WHERE ARE MY ENEMIES!?" It then looked down and stared at them, shouting further, "YOU DARE SUMMON ME WITHOUT ANY ENEMIES FOR ME TO FIGHT!? WHAT IS THE USE OF CALLING ME FORTH WHEN I CANNOT SPILL THEIR BLOOD!?"

"There are enemies!" shouted Kariya, but lowered his voice then he felt the Servant's gaze fall upon him, "They are hidden... plus, the Grail War has not been started yet since not all the Servants have been summoned..."

Seconds passed, the only sound being the audible breathing of Berserker. "If I cannot spill the blood of my enemies..." he growled, suddenly gripping and raising his enormous axe, "THEN GORECHILD SHALL SPILL YOURS!"

With sudden speed, he punted Kariya's legs under him, instantly shattering them. He did not have time to scream as Berserker suddenly flailed on his body with his axe; in his shock, he could feel the teeth of the axe moving, cutting and eating through him. Within seconds, he lay dead on the floor.

Berserker cackled in mad laughter, shouting and raising his axe above his head in celebration, "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE, DEATH TO THE CORPSE EMPEROR!" And he laughed and laughed, his voice echoing on even as he disappeared, the Servant-Master link having been broken with Kariya's death.

Zouken harrumphed in annoyance. Now where was he going to get a replacement now?

**One last reminder... please read and review! Or I'll send omake Berserker over!  
**


	16. Down Time

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

Down Time

The dark dome slowly became discolored, turning from black to grey to white in a matter of seconds before suddenly dispersing into the air like it was made of smoke all along. As the fog slowly watered down to a slightly misty condition, the people and spirits within slowly became visible towards each other. Irisviel looked uneasy, as if she had taken in something bad. Saber was frowning, unsatisfied with the ending of the battle. Archer in her transformed state and slightly more clothed that previously seen, unperturbed by what had transpired, hovering slightly with a giant sheathed sword floating behind her. Waver looked quite relieved that he actually survived. Rider looked quite thoughtful, as if in deep thought.

The young man let out a huge sigh of relief, "We actually made it. I can't believe it, but we did it... we put a stop to Caster..."

"My only concern were Caster's words," muttered Saber, loud enough for them to hear, "If Caster had done something..."

"Anything Caster would have done, it would have been undone with his death," stated Rider, "This conclusion would be far more likely than him having prepared something that would have triggered in his death. Anything else he would have said was merely to confuse and hesitate."

"That is also true..." trailed of Saber. She did not doubt that truth, but she could not help but to wonder about Caster's words; he always spoke to them in half-truths after all. Who's to say that he did not have something else set aside as a precaution?

Her thoughts were derailed when Archer and her huge weapon suddenly glowed yellow and without warning, a flash of bright light obscured their vision for a few seconds. After the light died down and everyone's eyes had gotten used to the low light conditions, they found Archer as she was previously, before her transformation. Only this time, she appeared without her cap, instead sporting a blue hair brooch on the side of her head of her long back length blonde hair. Her first action was to sport a light blush on her cheeks as she half bowed to Saber.

"I... I'm so sorry about that earlier, and for not apologizing earlier," she suddenly spoke up, minutely surprising the Servant of the Sword, "I didn't know what came over me. I always though I had full control when I willingly transform." Going back to standing straight, she continued, "I really didn't know it would happen."

"Well... since you apologized..." said the surprised king at the sudden reversion of her personality, but seemingly accepting of the apology.

"My thanks!" Archer said with a smile, glad that things were settled, even though it was late coming.

The sound of Rider clearing his through brought their attention to him. "With the death of Caster, thus I believe the purpose of our alliance has been complete," he stated as he focused more on Saber, "The next time we meet will be as enemies, not as allies."

"It would be an honor to duel you in fair combat, Saint of War," she pronounced as regal as she could while sheathing her sword.

Yet, as Red Hare trotted up to him and Waver, he turned his back to check on the legendary horse while saying, "One could hardly call this 'fair combat' when there are others waiting in the wings to strike in our times of lacking." Turning back to her, he continued, "War is a fickle thing, Saber. It is never fair. In times like this, kindness is reserved for the people that do not take part in it and chivalry is best left at home for times of peace."

"You dare ridicule my beliefs!?" she shouted at him in anger.

"I would," he replied as he stared at her, "Your sword promises victory... but only to its wielder. It says much on the one holding it. One who would do everything to gain victory over their enemies. But for what purpose? If you sacrifice everything to gain victory over your enemies, what is left? All you did was throw everything you had at the enemy for a few tracts of land. Such a hollow victory is not worth being called a victory at all."

Purposely ignoring her glare, he got on his ride, hoisting Waver up as well. "Question yourself, Saber. Amend your beliefs. Take the good and discard the murky. Lead your naivety away and have courage to learn. If you have not readied yourself for the next time we meet, then you have already lost," he lectured before riding off like the wind, his young Master once again holding on for dear life.

"Saber..." called out Irisviel out of concern as she placed a comforting hand over the Servant's shoulder.

"I am fine, Irisviel," the Servant replied, reigning in her emotions, "It is unbecoming of me to be hostile." Turning to the faux Master, she assured with a small smile, "There is no need for worry."

A sigh sounded and the two women looked at Archer, who was staring off into space, almost like she was listening to something. She closed her eyes and turned to them, saying, "Well, Master is definitely pleased with me. Once again, I really am sorry for what happened earlier. I guess the War would be continuing tomorrow night." With another sigh, she turned around and before she went into spirit form and left, she said these words.

"Rider was only being prudent with his words, Saber. I have a feeling you do know the harshness of war. Yet, sometimes the ones who fight in them forget the impact on those that did not. War inflicts pain on everyone, Saber, everyone... I only hope that instead of keeping to fair and even combat, you should try and end this war as soon as possible."

Silence.

"Just like Lancer..."

"Saber?" sounded Irisviel in puzzlement.

"Lancer said something similar the other night," the Servant muttered, Rider's words still affecting her, "About how this war will not allow chivalry... Are my beliefs wrong?"

Kiritsugu's wife was unable to reply.

* * *

"Was it wise to let him go, Master? If we had taken the chance, there would be one less Master and one less Servant to worry about," queried Assassin. Kirei had made no explanation ready when he ordered him to take all of them, Berserker included, to the entrance of the Matou estate. He was certain that course of action was the correct thing to do, yet the priest made no indication that he was to kill of the man Matou Kariya.

"I intend to get him indebted to me, Assassin," the changed man stated as the both of them watched from the shadows, as Berserker jumped over the high gate with ease, the Matou Master over his shoulder.

"Ah, so you intend to use him to remove the other Masters and Servants? Where did this caution come from?" the assassin stated, finally understanding what his Master wanted.

"Something of the sort," he replied calmly. After a pause, he continued, "Come, Assassin. There is one more place I believe I must go before I retire to rest."

"Oh? And where is our destination, Master?", the Servant asked in his curiosity.

"To the Fuyuki Hyatt, Assassin. I have an appointment with a Lord," Kirei replied... with a knowing smile.

* * *

Lancer leaned wearily against the wall and looked to the moon. It had been a long night and he was a lot more tired than usual. With the death of the Master's betrothed, he could no longer partake in extended battles of attrition. After having retrieved his Master and the Mistress, he was ordered to stay at this abandoned building with the body while his Master went and dealt with their former living arrangements. Admittedly, Lancer was worried; Sola-Ui's death had been a devastating blow to Kayneth and probably derailed all the preparations that were made to win this War. Closing his eyes, he got off the wall and decided to take his place with his Master. But, he paused in the open doorway and suddenly spun around, brandishing the Holy Lance. The point of the blade was softly touching the edge of the nose of someone he did not expect to meet again.

"Well, it always pays to be cautious, but I come in peace, Lancer," said the priest, "I merely wish to offer alliance with your Master."

Lancer showed no reaction to his offer, but he was still suspicious of his motives. He took in a sharp breath when he realized that if he was here, then Assassin...

"Do not fret, Lancer," stated the Master, sounding suspiciously reassuring, "If I wanted your Master dead, we wouldn't be talking like this." Assassin then rose up from the priest's shadow, his red eyes seemingly boring a hole into him.

Lancer paused, and then slowly lowered his lance, despite his suspicions. The priest did make sense, after all. Wordlessly, he stepped aside and gestured inside.

"Thank you for listening to reason, Lancer," stated the man with an uncharacteristic smirk as he stepped past the Servant. Lancer followed after him, but wondered why Assassin made no attempt to follow after.

One room later, they were standing before an oblivious, hunched over Ninth Lord, who had his sole attention on the dead body of his beloved. Lancer did witness the effort he had put in; Kayneth did not tell him exactly what he did but from what he did understand was that it involved using water and wind magic, elemental magic which he had never seen before, to keep the body from decaying. He also had the Servant assist him in building a temporary, lead lined container as preserve the magecraft that are acting on the body, which he performed with no difficulty due to Haste.

"Greetings, Ninth Lord of the Archibalds, I come..." he started but was very quickly interrupted.

"HOW DARE YOU COME HERE, YOU VILE SERPENT!" Kayneth started to shout as he suddenly rose up and turned to face them. He looked extremely tired and had red eyes, possibly due to mourning. "LANCER! HOW DARE YOU LET... YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME, WORM!"

"On the contrary, Lord El-Melloi," snickered the priest, "I come to offer an alliance."

"I have no need for one such as you," he growled to the priest, his emotions now more under his control, "What's the point of it all? Even if I had reached my inevitable victory, it holds no meaning if she has passed on. Leave me out of your schemes, worm."

"Then perhaps I could help you reconsider," the priest told him, "You do know that the Grail can grant you any wish you so desire, do you not? Why not wish for the return of your beloved?" Kayneth froze into place, silently staring at him. "To think that for all your talent and power, you could not even see such a possibility?" the priest sneered, "I suppose the old adage 'Love is blind' holds true then."

The Archibald then began to tremble slightly as his head lowered. "Master? Are you well?" asked Lancer, breaking his own silence as he step forward to inquire his well being.

"To think that you, a third rate, would be able to out think me," he said as he looked up with an angered look on his face, "I thank you for your input. Now leave me be. Lancer... kill him."

Before Lancer could take a step forward, multiple shadowy tendrils burst out from a dark part of the room and tugged the smiling priest in. Lancer dashed forward but to no avail as only the sound of scraping was heard as the point of his lance was dragged across the wall. "I had hoped to come to a proper agreement, but it seems I have to resort to blackmail instead," the man's voice echoed through the room. And without warning, the shadows rose up and encapsulated the casket that held Sola-Ui, sinking into the ground after doing so. With a loud 'No', Kayneth threw himself after it, but all for naught. It vanished the same way the priest did.

The voice of the priest chuckled before ending with, "I will let you know what you will need to do soon enough, Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi, ninth Lord of the Archibalds."

"SOLA-UI!"

* * *

Maiya slid the door open, letting the morning sun illuminate the simple room as she stepped out. Irisviel was still sleeping off the harrowing night, with Saber maintaining vigilance by her side. She looked quite troubled the night before when Kiritsugu's assistant relayed what happened at the other site; that a demonic being was summoned by Caster's Master in his dying moments. That he had followed after Kayneth as he tried to evacuate Sola-Ui away from the fight between the demon and Lancer with sudden assistance from Berserker. That he had tried to assassinate the magus while Sola-Ui suddenly expired, and yet the attempt was thwarted by the sudden appearance of Lancer. Having decided to back off, he made his way back to the clearing, only to find the battlefield abandoned. He could only speculate that Berserker was able to defeat the demonic being and that the Servant and his Master had also escaped. A sudden vibration on the table suddenly jarred her thoughts, prompting her to answer it.

"Maiya."

"Kiritsugu," she acknowledged.

"How is Irisviel?"

Taking a moment to glance at the general direction where the person of interest was resting, the assistant replied, "She is still recuperating. Saber is by her side." Then, her point of view moved towards the table, where thee morning papers were. "Although, I cannot gauge their reactions to the morning news," she continued after her pause.

"I see," he said, "There have been other developments since then." And then he told her of what he witnessed after he had tracked down Kayneth and Lancer, who had already vacated the hotel, belongings and all. "As it stands, they will now be on guard and with Lancer having a spell that could possibly rival my own capabilities, it may be extremely risky to make any move to take out his Master," he concluded.

"Thus, solidifying Assassin and his Master as a high priority threat," she added her own opinion.

"There might be a way to nullify this situation," the Magus Killer proposed, "When Irisviel has awoken, please tell her this..."

**Commentary:-**

**Okay... this chapter may be a little on the short side... but I claim real life and a MMORPG I'm playing has just got a new level cap, so pretty much playing the hell out of it in my free time.. so apologies in advanced.**

**With that said, it seems like I've also jumped on the "Make Kayneth Suffer" wagon. Yet, the way I'm going about it, I'm starting to pity him. The woman he falls in love with (or so its said) doesn't really love him. When she decides to give him a chance (in this fic), Caster gets her, uses her soul as per augmentation and ends up killing her when he becomes a daemon prince. All the while, causing Kayneth much pain. Even when she has passed on, he doesn't get a break. As you can see here, she gets body-napped and used as blackmail material to force Kayneth and Lancer too... erm, that's a bit too much to tell for now, ahha...**

**Right! To placate the fact that this chapter is short, here's something I think most of you would like very much.**

A faint humming whine came from the water's edge, steadily becoming louder and louder. Soon, much to everyone's surprise, a sleek looking vehicle came into view. It was actually hovering over the water as it smoothly rode over and launched itself onto the docks without crashing. The large twin turbine engine's blue glow on the back slowly dimmed as the black and grey vehicle landed and settled on the ground. It's driver was just as impressive, easily stepping out of the seat, his visibly frightened passenger quickly clambering out after him.

"Land! I'm finally on land," the young man whimpered gratefully as he attempted to hug the ground.

"Kid, I think you're over-reacting a bit there..." trailed of the driver, a tall and lean, muscular man. His black hair combed back and his beard neatly trimmed. He wore a white shirt that looked somewhat dirty and used, blue work pants, a leather jacket that had various bits of ordinance attached, an empty side pistol holster, a brown hip holster that ran down one leg, armored boots and armored knee pads.

"Over-reacting? How could you even ride one of those things, Rider?" the young man moaned, "You suddenly pulled me into the back seat and shot off... I thought I was going to fall off into the river... how could you ride that... that thing..."

"Careful now, kid," the man suddenly warned, "My Vulture here saved my skin more times than I care to remember. I ain't gonna listen to you talk trash to a classic piece of engineering like that... or in your case, a future wonder of engineering."

"A wonder he says..." the young man muttered despairingly.

Before the older man or anyone could say anything else, a disembodied voice said, "So, you're the one. I'd wondered what madness had compelled you to steal my relic. I never imagined that you yourself planned to enter the Holy Grail War... Waver Velvet."

Said young man let out a scared whimper; he could already guess who's voice was that. Irisviel looked around and wondered where the owner of the voice was. Saber narrowed her eyes, already guessing that this was Lancer's Master. Lancer himself exhaled softly and looked to the sky. Rider stood stock still and actually looked serious for a moment.

The voice continued, "How would you like me to school you privately? How mages really kill one another... I'll teach you all about the fear and pain involved. Feel honored."

Much to everyone's surprise, Rider started chuckling. "And this is the guy who was supposed to be my commanding officer? Really?" he said as he stood defiantly next to Waver, "You're kinda full of yourself, ain't you? Like a bag of hot air? Instead of getting down and dirty, you either prefer to sit behind your desk and twiddling your thumbs or sit around in your ship giving orders while plotting the route to the nearest escape pod." Looking sternly to the empty docks, he ended with, "Normally, I wouldn't go looking for trouble, but in this case... if you harm a single hair on the kid's head, there is not a place in this universe that can hide you. I'll be sure to find you and make sure you burn for what you did."

Silence reigned for the moment. Then, the Master's voice sneered, "Is that so? Lancer, kill him and Saber. Then, capture the boy. I will be punishing him most severely."

"Haste," intoned the Servant and he jumped into the air and disappeared.

"Be wary, Rider," warned Saber, her invisible sword at the ready and her eyes scanning the skies, "This is an aerial attack."

Rider said nothing, but he just stood still. Slowly, his whole body glowed and when the glow exploded outwards, Rider was revealed to have been fully armored; it looked bulky and suddenly made him look larger than before. It was black in color with a whitish skull motif seemingly painted or sprayed on the front of the helm, but it didn't look like any kind of armor that was known to man, past nor present. If anything, it looked like a more futuristic type of armor. Surprisingly, he was quite fast in the armor, suddenly stepping in front of Waver and grabbing the spear that Lancer was using. He seemed to have gotten more power, as he was able to fling Lancer and his weapon away from him, sending him crashing into a container row.

Rider now held his arm out, a strange rectangular weapon appearing in his hand. A gun, it looks like. Handling it with both hands, he aimed the gun the recovering Lancer and said, "Now, I can understand you following orders, though it goes against mine. For you to attack him right now, with me around, you must be feeling good about your chances. Try something now, I dare you, Lancer. Are you willing to bet that you could move out of the way before I can pull the trigger? Is your speed faster than my weapon? Try me, cos' I'm feeling really lucky today."

**Well, I think you all know who Alt Rider is. As always, please read and review.**


	17. Father And Daughter

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

Father and Daughter

Risei cleared his throat for a moment before announcing to a seemingly empty church, "It is with due duress that I should have to inform all Master's of the War, that all ongoing conflicts will cease for another night. In the aftermath of the defeat of Caster and his Master, it has been discovered that Caster has also caused a number of unexplainable deaths at the moment of his demise. It is due to this increased risk of discovery that I make such an alteration to the rules of the Grail War in accordance to the emergency provisions I am granted as mediator. Once the risk has lessened, the War shall begin anew."

After a seconds pause, he continued, "Just like it has been said before, anyone having any questions are welcome to ask... anyone with a capacity for human language, that is."

As before, mysterious sounds echoed through the empty church, originating from outside. Risei seemingly sighed heavily and muttered, "It seems my Master has become quite devious. I truly wonder what he will think of next..."

* * *

Waver suddenly sat up. He was at rest, slowly dozing off to sleep, the previous night being quite draining for him. The familiar he sent out brought back some welcome news. He lay back down on the ground, his body being in the center of the summoning circle he drew with chicken blood a few days back. Initially, he felt that by resting and recuperating there, he could speed up Rider's mana regeneration as well as recover some of his own. So, he spent most of the morning buying food and drink, filling himself once he had settled into the little clearing in the wooded area he used. He didn't know how much he could help Rider recover, but the news from the mediator was godsend. Another day to rest and recover should definitely refill both his and Rider's mana. His Servant will definitely be at full strength when the War resumes.

"_I concur, Master_."

"Rider..."

"_The drawn out battle certainly did not favor us the previous night. I should apologize for taxing you_."

"There is no need for that, Rider. I have to do my part in contributing to your efforts. In fact, that is what I should have been doing. I don't want to win the War just by riding on your coat tails. If this is the way for me to do my part, then I should do it," the young man reasoned. Then, he asked, "Rider, why did you bring this up now?"

"_Hmm, your level of awareness is good. As for my reasons, I was deep in thought_."

"Rider?"

"_I have been admonishing Saber for her beliefs in leadership. In truth, I do not feel I should be the one to do so. I am a general. A high ranking one at that, but still just a general that follows orders. If Xuande were here or even Sleeping Dragon, I would defer to them. Yet I believe I am confident that I am correct in saying that a leader does not lead_ alone."

"Ah, I see..."

"_Another thing on my mind was my wish. I myself am starting to think that my wish could also be counted as selfish. While I merely wish to have my life to be extended, there is no certainty that I may be able to keep the promise made in the peach garden. But, things such as this requires even deeper thought._"

"I think we have all the time in the world right now Rider. You do what you need to do. I shall do mine," replied Waver with a sigh as he stifled a yawn, attempting to fall asleep once more.

"_Indeed._"

* * *

"_This is indeed a welcome reprieve, Risei, but wont it also give more time to the other Masters to recover as well_?" questioned Tokiomi.

"That may be true, but with the masses holding vigils at multiple places, it will be extremely difficult to hold the war," the old priest reasoned, "If anything, it will have to be pushed to midnight. Plus, there will be grief counseling sessions not only at the church, but at the community center as well. However, they will only be held in the mornings and afternoons. You can still have your 'meeting' here as scheduled."

"_Indeed. That, at least, is good news. Though, it is most unfounded on how the Grail could have chosen such a Servant._"

"While that may be a pertinent thought, the concealment of magecraft should take precedence," he reminded.

"_You have already done well to do just that. I also have concerns about the reasons the Einzbern would wish to meet with me. If possible, I would like to make them allies, at least until only a few of 'us' remain_."

"I do not doubt you would be able to sway them, Tokiomi," he assured.

"_I am not lacking in confidence; if you would assume so, you are quite mistaken, Risei. At the mean time, I believe I had best leave you to your duties_."

"Thank you," he replied, giving a slight bow. "Ah, before I forget, my son wishes to confer with you," the old priest mentioned before leaving the room.

"_Is that so_? _What is it you wish to ask me, Kirei_?"

"If it is not a bother, could you let me peruse your tomes? I have a particular need for them..." the young man stated with hidden glee.

* * *

Berserker wandered the halls of the Matou place of residence. His Master was indisposed, recuperating from the exertions of the previous night. He didn't know what the old man did to his Master, but his Master did rage greatly at him after the old man fed to him a large worm. The Servant did not know what to make of it, but if it benefited his Master's recovery, he did not have to say anything. He then realized that he was just before the door that lead to the cellar or something, the place where he was summoned from. He paused; his Master did not say that he was not to go down here. He could not ask his Master, as the Master was still resting upstairs after he had moved him at the behest of the old man. The old man did not restrict him either. As he had nothing else better to do other than to wait, he went down below.

There were worms. Lots of them. They were everywhere. Every inch of the stone floor was covered in them. And protruding in the middle of that sea was a child's head. Berserker stared for a moment, looking straight at her. She was still, as if stuck between living and dying. Her eyes seemed dull and she did not do anything in protest. At first the Servant did not recognize her, but after a while, he did. It was the same girl that his Master rescued. But why... why is she here covered in worms? Why is she not fighting back? Why is she there? His Master was quite protective of her... like he was when with a Little Sister.

A Little Sister...

His Master's Little Sister...

Little Sister...

She's a Little Sister...

...

He suddenly let loose a furious, disconcerted howl. The port hole turned red and he leaped down to the bottom, many worms getting smashed to bits underfoot. The few steps he took, he took quickly and scooped up the little girl. The worms slid off her, save one, which he knelt down to pin the worm to the floor and slowly dragged it out. He then headed towards the stairs, careful not to make her uncomfortable.

"Leave her be, Berserker."

Silently, he stopped in the middle of the flight of stairs and looked up to find the source of the voice, making as if to glare at him. The old man.

"I do not expect Kariya to win this War, being the failure that he is. Therefore, I must 'groom' the next contender as well as make her the one who will bring more worthy heirs to the Matou lineage. I will not disrupt her 'training', not for Kariya, and certainly not for you. Return to your Master and guard him well. This matter is not yours to interfere with," he lectured, as if conversing with a sane person. Something that was far from Berserker.

What sanity he had left, he used for a creative purpose. Very carefully, he laid the naked girl down on the steps. The old man made a grunting noise, as if satisfied with his actions. Stretching out a few fingers with his free hand, he summoned a pocket of air current with them. He clenched his hand and a swirling current of air appeared below him. Without warning, he was suddenly launched into the air and straight at the surprised old man with astounding speed. The drill impacted the body first and started spinning, drawing blood and guts. The force of the air current brought around by Berserker caused him to collide and pin the old man to the stone wall.

He let out another baleful howl, the glass in his headpiece actually reverberating in concert with the sound, and then he disconnected the drill. He left the shocked old man impaled to the wall and moved to check on the little girl. Unfortunately, the old man did stay in shock for long.

"You dare lay a hand on me, do you? Do you think me helpless? I could easily kill your Master while he rests," the old man threatened.

He stopped and turned around. His hand, fingers previously had swirling air currents, was now frosted over as if covered in ice. He clenched his hand a moment before throwing it open towards the old man. A stream of ice shot out and instantly froze the old man solid. Satisfied he wasn't that noisy anymore, the Servant continued down the stairs to check on the girl.

* * *

His eyelids flew open with a start. Slowly, he rose, finding himself in his long abandoned bed. As he swung himself around to get his feet on the floor, he thought back of what he had dreamed. Berserker was fighting off waves and waves of enemies, both by using the magecraft-like powers as well as his drill and various gun-like implements. All the while getting instructions sent to him in his helm, presumably through telepathy. After watching him fend off his enemies, the Servant turned to run, going up a flight of stairs to flip a switch. Further instructions sent him to destroy the nearby pipes and about stabilizing some sort of pressure. Then, he was instructed to run to the elevator, and he watched as Berserker rushed to said place to meet the one that was giving the orders. The person sounded feminine and called him Father... was Berserker really her father, or just a father figure? Why were they escaping the underwater city? What happened to them, to him, to make his Servant don the armor and to use such magecraft-like powers? Many more questions were put forth in his mind, but he had no answers as he could only see snippets of his Servant's memory.

The both of them were running down a hallway that wasn't flooded when they came upon a part full of red boxes. All sounds were drowned out save an ominous ticking sound. The girl, who was running ahead, skid to halt and was suddenly covered in a purple aura. Then, his view filled with white hot fire that was followed by a deafening explosion. And then he woke up.

"I was wondering when you would wake up, Matou Kariya."

His head snapped towards the voice. A man. An ordinary looking man. His side flanked by barely seen silhouette that had glowing red eyes that seemed to pierce into his soul; he presumed that to be Assassin. He was about to call for his Servant when his unknown visitor spoke up.

"Please, do not panic nor should you make hasty decisions," said the man, as if to assure him, "I did not come to fight... or didn't you hear the news? I suppose being unconscious could be a factor..."

"What do you want... I doubt you came to talk me to death," he retorted weakly, suddenly feeling a spike of pain lance up his back. He could feel Berserker already start to siphon mana from him. Who was he fighting?

"No... no, I didn't. In fact, I come bearing gifts... and a proposition that could interest you greatly," said the man with an ever so slight smirk.

* * *

A crack appeared on the ice. It traveled downwards, spreading outward like a spiders web before shattering to a million pieces, revealing a rather miffed but amused Zouken.

"You... do you really think it is that simple to bind me? How presumptuous you are... Berserker..." the old man sneered as he slowly moved outward, his bloodied body sliding off the drill.

Berserker was now carrying the young girl close to his shoulder as he walked up the stairs. He brought up his free hand towards the ancient Matou, the finger tips and palm now alight with fire.

"By the power of the Command Seal, stop attacking, Berserker."

The hand on fire started trembling, the aim wavering and the intent forced into control. But, the gauntlet was still pretty much affixed on Zouken.

"Berserker, stop attacking! I command you! STOP!" shouted Kariya, another Command Seal fading away on his hand.

The view port started flickering between yellow and red as the trembling increased. Several tense seconds ticked past before finally, it settled to yellow as the hand slowly came down and fell to his side. The Servant then looked to his Master, as if to ask why he was not allowed to kill the old man.

"Such timely intervention, Kariya," commented the old man as he turned his sights to the wrecked young man.

"I did not do that to save you," he growled as he stepped up to the old man and thrust a piece of parchment into his face, "I came to have you and Sakura sign this."

The old man smirked as he turned to look at the patch of vellum, the smirk slowly fading off as he read its contents.

"What is the meaning of this? You dare shove this nonsense into my face and expect me to sign it? I will not bind myself to this," Zouken declared sternly, "Now have your Servant release me and..."

"You are in no position to bargain. Either you sign this..." started Kariya.

"Or what? I am no fool. This is a binding contract. You would dare serve this to me? Your uncle?" questioned the old man, his voice rising a bit higher.

"You are no uncle! No uncle would allow this to happen on a little girl like Sakura!" shouted the younger man, "I will not call you that! Your methods are not human!" He then lunged at the elder man, pushing him back and slamming him against the wall by the throat, and slamming the parchment beside the head. "You will sign this agreement," he snarled threateningly, "Or I will have Berserker destroy every single worm down there with my last Command Seal."

"Really, Kariya?" Zouken actually having breath to snicker, "Not only will you forfeit your chance to win the Grail War, you also forfeit the chance to take Sakura away from me. I doubt you will throw that away."

"After implanting those worms on me, I'm as good as dead," he growled with resolve, "The very least, I shall delay her suffering by your hands. I don't know how much resource you spent on those worms, nor do I care. I will make sure Sakura will never have them corrupt her anymore. Now sign it. And then, you will teach Sakura to sign it as well."

The old man stared at him for a moment, carefully observing for any weakness. Finding only resolve, he harrumphed and said, "You truly are a shame on the Matou family, Kariya. Very well, I shall do so. You know very well that you will pay dearly for this transgression."

He did not respond to the jab as he released his hold. Instead he turned to Berserker and ordered, "Release him."

The Mad Servant stepped up and got hold of the drill, making sure to take his time in retrieving it. With a growl, Zouken snatched the parchment and reluctantly proceeded to do the deed.

* * *

"Why are you helping me?" _Kariya asked, confused as to his intentions._

"I wish to gain an ally, in all honesty," _the man said as he handed the roll of parchment to him_, "Let's just say that, while I do this favor for you, I expect something in return."

_The Matou stared at the rolled up vellum with uncertainty. While he would welcome anything that could help save Sakura, he could not help but to think there is some other motive to this gesture of good faith. Then again, he was bargaining with a magus. The other Master would probably ask of a favor of equal measure of that is given to him._

"Then, I suppose I shall agree to this then," _he said before breathing in a bit too fast, pain once more lancing through his body._

"Very good. I assure you that you made the right choice," _the man said smoothly_, "I'll let you know of my favor tomorrow. I'm sure you will find it quite interesting." _The red eyes moved behind him and vanished. The man was suddenly engulfed in blackness, and in the process, Kariya could hear the whispers of his good bye_.

**Commentary:-**

**Ahha! Another chapter has been finished! And what an eventful chapter is has been. And the mystery continues. What is Kirei's plan now? Last chapter, we have him hooking in Kayneth and Lancer, albeit through deceit. Now? Now, it gets very interesting. Very interesting indeed. And I bet some of you had seen this coming... no... expected this to happen sooner or later. O ho ho ho, it is definitely time to protect the Little Sister.  
**

Assassin stood there stoically, his poker face not betraying his satisfaction. All he had to do now was...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He spun around, looking for the origin of the voice before settling on the rustling coming from the side. A red head woman clad in green with a bow drawn and aimed at him. "You know, if you leave now, I wouldn't have to use you for target practice."

Assassin seemingly looked at her, as if contemplating his response. Then, moving to face her, four large and menacing looking shadow snakes rose up behind him. Throwing both hands forward, the four snakes surged towards her.

"Wrong answer."

She fired off a few shots before strafing to her left, heading towards the grand house. Assassin frowned; his body was then covered with shadow, gaining a semi-draconic visage with glaring red eyes. Crouching a bit, it grew out large demonic-looking wings and leaped up, flying towards Tokiomi's Servant. She ducked and rolled under his dive, instantly righting herself and fired another volley. As he landed, the shadow melted off him and formed a thin wall that covered him from the arrows. Volley ended, it coalesced to form a little, misshapen looking thing that surged forward towards her.

"Sorry, you're not going anywhere."

A golden streak flew out, striking the shadow minion. Golden tendrils sprouted from the point of impact, ensnaring both shadow and Assassin. Try as he might, he could not struggle his way out.

"Gotcha," she declared as she pulled back another arrow, visible currents of air suddenly wrapping around it. Upon release, it flew towards the shackled duo at incredible speeds. Yet, Assassin was quick to thought, as he summoned up multiple layers of shadow to cushion the blow. The arrow never reached him.

"What?" exclaimed Archer as she watched the other Servant pluck her arrow out of the multi-layered mass of shadow and snap it. She then spun around swiftly, drawing a blue-handled dagger to deflect the furious swipes of the shadow minion that appeared behind her. Assassin chuckled lightly and brought out the wings once more, flying and diving at her.

"Sorry, not gonna happen," she called out as she herself was surrounded by swirling air current, "Cos' I run like the wind." Surprisingly, she ran towards the attacking Servant. Her steps suddenly glowed bluish-purple and somehow, she phased through him, evading everything. Not wasting time, Assassin landed and dashed after her.

"Look out," she shouted out as she threw her dagger just as he came near. Instinctive reactions took over, dropping to his knees and arching over backwards, letting the dagger fly past and embed itself into the roof of the house. Straightening himself, he was surprised to find Archer gone.

"Incoming!"

He turned to look up behind him. She was on the roof, her arms moving at unbelievable speeds. He was barely able to summon a dome of shadow before it got pelted by arrows. However, fortune did not favor him and the dome caved in by the sheer number of shots and eventually, the shadow construct disappeared, leaving behind a little area fully covered by arrows. Not a single inch was uncovered.

Looking quite satisfied with the outcome, she announced proudly, "First blood! Windrunner gets there first!"

**Ahem, and now, please read and review. Or I'll force feed you some Zouken Popsicles.**


	18. Lock and Load

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

Lock and Load

Kiritsugu pulled back the sliding door. He did not feel at all comfortable visiting the safe house while there were still five other Servant-Master pairs still alive out there. Every second that ticked by as he stayed here meant the chance of the other Masters finding out who Saber's real Master was increased. He hoped that he could keep the meeting as brief as possible. Even so, he wondered about the reason that his wife would so hurriedly call him over. He hoped the plausible reason was worth breaking cover. True, he did feel worried in one corner of his heart, but he could ill afford to feel this way while the war was still ongoing.

Light filled the darkened interior of the shed. She was putting on the finishing touches to the magic circle carved into the floor. She did hear the sliding door creak open and easily got up, her eyes seemingly brightening up at the sight of him.

"Welcome back, Kiritsugu," she greeted him, lightly smiling.

"Iri, what happened?" he asked, straight to the point as he slid the door shut, "You sounded worried when you contacted."

Her smile melted away. "Take the sheath," she requested. If he was surprised by the request, he did not show it, though he fully understood what she meant.

"Iri, why do you ask me of this?" he questioned her calmly, finding this sudden request unusual and quite unbelievable.

"I know you worry for my safety, Kiritsugu. I know that is why you have me carry it," she started her explanation, "But lately, I began having an unsettling feeling that something bad will happen to you. While my misgivings may be mostly due to my worry for you, but ever since the defeat of Caster, they have grown overwhelmingly strong." Slowly and deliberately, she stepped up to him and looked him in the eye. "No matter how much I tell myself you will be safe as long as the plan continues to work, I can assuage my fears no longer. Please, Kiritsugu, at least help to put me at ease," she ended as she put her hands to her chest.

"Iri," he spoke out, effectively stopping her actions, "You know why I asked you to carry it."

"I do, but..."

"And today, you will be going to the Fuyuki Church," he cut in, "Dangerous grounds from which Assassin operates from; where Archer and both Masters will also be present. While I'm confident Saber and Maiya can and will protect you, I cannot guarantee whether any third party should interrupt the proceedings. I will not take it from you when all others still believe you are Saber's Master."

The both of them stared at each other. "Iri, please. Keep it for now," he assured her softly, "If you still feel this way, you can pass it on to me after the meeting, not before."

She continued to stare for a while, but then bowed her head and breathed in, releasing a soft sigh.

"Thank you, Kiritsugu."

* * *

"Father!"

The door of the house flew open and Rin stood in the doorway, red faced from running down the stairs. Tokiomi gave her a sideways glance. Aoi gave her daughter a worried look, but nonetheless walked up to her and got squat down to her level.

"Rin, your father would like to speak with you," she told the young girl, who nodded in understanding. She then turned around to look at Rin running over to her father. With Tokiomi suddenly informing her of his visit, she didn't know what to think. Now that she had some time to think about it, she wasn't sure if what Kariya told her about Sakura was true or it was just a ploy to impede her husband in the War. She had made up her mind not to mention any of this to her husband but she was worried that Rin would want to confront him of it. She worried further for what his reaction would be.

"Rin," began the father as he bent forward, placing his hand in the side of his daughter's head, "As you grow up, try to keep the Church in your debt. Beyond that, I leave the rest in your judgement. You'll be fine on your own. One day, the Holy Grail will appear. It's the Tohsaka's responsibility to obtain it. Above all, if you wish to be a mage, this is the path you must follow." He then removed his hand from her head and produced a book from a pocket and handed it to her.

"Rin. Take this," he told her as she clutched the book to her chest like a precious treasure. A book filled with his knowledge and notes about the spells used by the Tohsaka lineage.

"Well, then I'll be going," Tokiomi stated as he stood up straight.

"Father, wait!" Rin suddenly said. He paused, wondering what she wanted to ask. Aoi's heart seemingly skipped a beat as she stood up in shock. Surely she wouldn't...

"Father, why did you give up Sakura?"

Rin...

Tokiomi looked down on the young girl, his face suddenly blank. He then closed his eyes and bowed his head with a sigh. "Rin. One day I will explain to you my reasons for giving up Sakura, but now is not the time," he stated as he opened them. She made as if to say something but kept quiet as he spoke up calmly once more, "Rin, you are aware of what is happening in the city, are you not? Then please, be patient. Be calm and unworried. Remember what I told you on the path of elegance of the Tohsaka. I promise that when I return and when you have gone further in your studies, I will tell you why I gave her up. Not before."

Rin had her head bowed at those last words, as if in thought. Aoi worried that she might do something displeasing, like cry or get angry, or worse reveal that Kariya had been the one who placed doubt into her heart. To her relief, Rin looked up to Tokiomi and smiled, "Yes, father."

Aoi calmed down, relieved that nothing untoward happened

"Master, may I?" Aoi heard Archer ask suddenly as the Servant stepped into view with a... stuffed toy?

"Be quick," her husband said as he walked out of view, and she heard a car door open and close.

"Hi, Rin. I'm glad you made it home safe," Archer said as she knelt down with her panda.

"... you really are a Servant?" she finally said after a pause, clutching the book close.

"I am," Archer said with a gentle smile.

"Then... then promise me you will take care of my father. Make sure he comes back," Rin suddenly demanded.

Archer chuckled and said, "I promise." And then, presenting the panda to her, "The things I have to do... I can't take care of Mister Panda while I'm protecting your father. Do you mind taking care of him for me while I'm gone?"

Seeing her daughter nod, Aoi wanted to laugh as the young girl tried to hold on to the rather large toy while gripping the book in her other hand. But, with all her strength, she kept her face straight as not to cause her daughter any embarrassment, even though her own cheeks started to tint pink.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now," said the Servant as she got up and walked towards the car.

"Goodbye, Father. Goodbye, Miss Archer," she said as the car started up. Rin turned round, keeping the car in view as it slowly drove off with Kirei at the wheel.

Aoi gracefully walked up to the gate. "Come inside, Rin," she called out, "It will be dark soon."

"Coming, Mother."

* * *

"_The deed is done, Kirei. I have notified both parties._"

"_Well done, Assassin_," the priest thought back while keeping his eye on the road, "_Now, I think it's best that you keep yourself hidden for now. We do not want our invitee's to feel uncomfortable later on, now do we_?"

"_No, Master, we will not._"

* * *

Night had just fallen when the contingent of three finally arrived at the church. Irisviel walked down a third of the isle before halting in place, Saber pausing a pew away. While Maiya took up position next to the double doors. Meanwhile, the earlier arrivals stood in front of the pulpit. Tokiomi standing at the end of the aisle while Kirei and Archer being at his right and left respectively. The atmosphere was under uncertain silence and the Servants tense at being at relatively close proximity with one another.

"I would like to thank you agreeing to this meeting," started the lady who called for this meeting at the behest of Kiritsugu, "As well as to providing the place of meeting." Making sure she was unnoticed, Maiya adjusted her posture slightly, having her watch face the discussion; a clever ploy to make sure Kiritsugu did not miss out on the proceedings.

"It would be proper for me to thank you for this opportunity at an alliance," replied Tohsaka as graciously as he could, "If you did not extend such an invitation, I would have done so instead." Then, motioning to Kirei, he said, "But first, let me introduce you. This is Kirei Kotomine, my student. While we were, once, competitors for the Grail, all that is now in the past, he has lost his Servant and has now yielded his right as Master."

"I see. Then, I suppose this could not come at a more better time," she surmised in turn, careful not to show her anxiety at the priest's presence, "But first, I would like to ask you, on your views on how you think the Grail War has been faring so far."

"That would be simple," he began with a flourish, "After Caster's defeat, five other Servants remain; three of them the founding families that began the War, one of the Clock Tower and one outsider. Even if the Matou, the Tohsaka and Einzbern combined outnumber the other two, I would not dare risk the chance of the Grail falling to those on the outside. Therefore, it is most prudent to join forces to oust them early."

A moment of silence went by before Irisviel spoke again, "Then, this truce would be fruitful after all."

"Elaborate."

"While it would go against the pride of the Einzberns to form an alliance with the Tohsaka, since the families are both competing for the Grail," she explained, "But we would not object if we are able to settle with the Tohsaka after all other Master's have been defeated."

"A temporary, conditional ceasefire?" he questioned, "A fair compromise."

"We also have one condition to add to the truce," she informed, "Kirei Kotomine must be completely removed from the Holy Grail War."

While he was outwardly calm, Tokiomi was somewhat shocked at the request and could not help but to send a questioning glace to his student. The person in question had his eyes closed the entire time and had not once moved a muscle, even after the shocking request.

"Would you explain your reasons?" he asked in full curiosity as he turned back to them.

"There is bad blood between the Einzberns and the Executor," she summarized without giving too much away, "If the Tohsaka continue to protect him, we will find ourselves unable to trust you under any circumstances."

The Tohsaka head smoothly turned to his right and asked, "What does she refer to... Kirei."

The silent man now opened his eyes and looked back to his teacher. "I will try my best to explain... in private," he simply said, and spoke no more.

Tokiomi continued to stare at his apprentice for a moment before turning back to the question at hand. "I am afraid I cannot grace you with an answer just yet," he replied graciously, "I will first have to confer with my apprentice, but rest assured, you will have your answer when day breaks."

"Then let us adjourn for the time being. It seems we shall remain at odds with each other until we receive your answer," she stated plainly, "I do hope to gain a favorable answer."

"As well as I," he replied, keeping his calm composure as he observed them taking their leave, the short raven-haired woman in black exiting last. A few moments later, they could hear the roar of a motorcycle and shortly after it left, the starting of a car. Calmly, he walked to the side window from which the silvery moon rays streamed through and illuminated the main sanctuary, not saying anything until all was quiet once more.

"I wish to apologize for not abiding with the plan," started Kirei, "I only wished to aid you in secret by removing Saber and the Einzbern from the war."

"I would have preferred to have known of your relationship with the Einzbern," spoke up Tokiomi in reply, impressed with his intuition, but somewhat disappointed in his resulting actions, "Unfortunately, I have no choice. You must withdraw from the Grail War... Kirei"

The priest breathed in and out, then replying in resignation, "By your orders. Please, leave it to me."

"But what of your father, Risei? Will he be returning?" asked the Tohsaka head before the priest left.

"Do not worry. He will be here soon to give you the additional Command Seal," the man informed before taking his leave.

"It is indeed quite regrettable that you leave, Kirei," Tokiomi surmised to himself as he took a seat and the front pew, Archer disappearing up to the floor above to keep watch, "I take comfort in the fact that due to your efforts, the Tohsaka's will eventually emerge victorious in this War. We are in your debt."

Outside, Kirei smirked as he continued walking and said, "Oh no, master, I believe it is the other way around."

* * *

Riding her Master's present to her at full speed, Saber made careful scrutiny of the roads ahead of her, while enjoying the feeling of riding once more. This machine was certainly different from a horse, handled a little differently as well, but the exhilarating feeling of speed she got from it was exactly the same... and maybe even more so. She never did feel comfortable driving a car; a horse or by extension, a motorbike, was something she felt more at home using. That and somehow, she believed Irisviel's style of driving wasn't the norm in the present day world.

Despite the low hum of the engine, she was still able to pick out the subtle cutting of air when an unknown missile was launched and she was able to swerve out of the way. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a red colored object streaking past her head before winking out of existence. Fearing for the life of her current companions, she quickly made a sharp U-turn and sped back towards Irisviel and Maiya, only to catch ear something much larger dropping towards her from above. Rubber burned as she swerved and screeched to a stop just before the unknown impacted the road in front of her. Gravel and dust flew around as the tarred road was smashed upon Lancer's landing.

"You would attack me here, Lancer? On neutral ground, no less?" she asked him in calm anger as she hastily dismounted and called forth her armor and invisible sword.

"I have already told you the last time we met, Saber, that there is no place for chivalry in real war," the Servant of the Lance intoned calmly as he stood ready, his spear aimed at her head. His words further served to rile her up further.

"I do remember you telling me that. However, I shall have to disagree with you," she sternly said as she readied herself as well, "I will also not suffer your insults to my beliefs any further."

"So be it," he replied, "Then we shall debate with weapons instead of words."

"Haste."

* * *

"I hope you did not have to wait long, my friend," greeted Risei as he slid into the pew, "I apologize to taking this long to return. I had to say some prayers over a more troubled soul."

"There is no need to apologize," the Tohsaka head dismissed lightly, "You were merely doing your duty. It is to be expected after all, after what the city has gone through the past few days."

"Indeed. I only wished I put out the call for the demise of Caster much sooner," the old priest said regretfully, "Yet, what is done, is done. It is too late to undo." Then, turning to the man, he continued, "But you are not here to talk about the problems of past and present. It is time that I give you what was promised to you in the first place."

Slowly getting up, he rolled up his sleeve, displaying the unused Command Seals of Wars of the past. Taking position in front of him, the old priest said, "Extend your hand."

Tokiomi raised his hand that contained his Command Seals. Risei placed his own on the raised hand and chanted, "Take, and drink. This is my blood, given to you..."

The double doors suddenly slammed open, barely hanging on their hinges. Heavy boots clanked forth from outside and Berserker made himself known.

"What is the meaning of this?" Risei shouted indignantly, quickly hiding his hand, "This is strictly neutral ground! You have no business here! Begone with you!"

A series of harsh coughs were made audible as the disheveled Kariya came into the doorway. "Shut up, this is between me and Tokiomi," the Matou retorted.

"Matou Kariya," the Tohsaka greeted with a minor disdain, "You abandoned the path of the magus, and yet were still drawn to the Grail. And now, you've returned looking like that. Your disgraceful behavior reflects very poorly on the Matou."

Letting out a cynical laugh, the Master of Berserker replied with equal scorn, "Tohsaka Tokiomi! I have one question for you."

* * *

The car screeched to a halt. In the middle of the road was a man, neatly dressed but scruffy in look. Despite his appearance, the two ladies stepped out of the vehicle with caution, having recognized him as Kayneth Archibald. "Lord El-Melloi," greeted Irisviel calmly, "May I inquire as to the nature of this obstruction?"

"But of course, Lady Einzbern," he replied somewhat a manic manner, "I have but one request... could you please cease your participation in this War?"

"You ask me something which I could never do, Lord El-Melloi," she replied as shortly and primly as she could. She started getting that uneasy feeling again, and this time it came off in waves from this man.

"Oh, now this wont do... it wont do at all," he muttered loudly before chuckling. This whole time, Maiya had quietly opened the backseat window and reached for her Calico that she had holstered behind the driver's seat, shifting only slightly just to make sure the magus in front did not notice a thing. Then both women froze as a silvery blob suddenly oozed out of the ground and collected next to the feet of the Archibald. He stopped chuckling and sneered.

"Scalp."

**Commentary:-**

**And there we have it. The next chapter is done and done. Surprisingly, I managed to finish this. I thought with the time I spent MMORPG-ing, I would have missed the deadline. And yet here it is. Ha ha! Yes! Part of Kirei's plan has now been shown. Prearranged confrontations have now been brought forward. Who lives! Who dies! Who's next! You decide!**

**Nah, just kidding. This is not ERB, my dear readers. Anyhow, I would like to say... I'm kinda sad nobody reacted to Omake Archer. Was she really unknown to you all? Or did you know her and decided not to say anything? Or you were with option number 2 and did not like how I represented her? Whatever the case, you should have made your concerns known, and I could tune it appropriately. And to those who did not recognize her? Omake Archer, Lyralei the Windrunner. Game? DotA 2. Fans of MOBA's will probably know what I'm rambling about.**

**Moving on! A new omake for you today! Give it up for Omake Assassin!**

The shadowed figure took in a long drag, the cigarette burning a bit more before being tossed to the ground and put out by foot. Bringing up his hand and noticing the time on his watch, he smirked and activated it. Smoke coalesced around him and eventually the cloak took effect; the distorted figure slipped into the garden, past almost all the bejeweled defenses. That is, until he reached the central pedestal.

"Hmph, a simple thing to take care off," he muttered to himself as his invisibility faded away, revealing his two piece suit and the balaclava over his entire head, "This plan had better be worth it."

Pulling out a small mechanical contraption from his ever deep pockets, he fiddled with the dials and buttons before dropping it just outside the field. The emitted electrical field that it produced somehow caused the field to warp and distort until it blanked out of existence, taking the electrical contraption with it. Smirking, he calmly walked up to the pedestal and made to grab the jewel.

"Optic Barrel!"

Suddenly, a floating symbol consisting of two crossed pistols appeared in front of the pedestal and exploded, sending him flying back. Quickly converting into a back flip and landing on his feet, he looked to where the voice came from; the roof.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to pass," announced Archer.

"Mon dieu... now for the part I dislike the most," he muttered as he pulled out a revolver of his own, a snubnosed revolver with a pearl grip. Calling out to the other Servant, he declared, "I suppose you are Archer, mon ami. If you would be so kind to let me pass?" He had to dodge another shot from Archer. "You could have said non, mon ami," he muttered under his breath as he returned fire. Sad to say, shooting while dodging the shots of others was not something he was used to. Her place on the roof was also not to his advantage either. As if by instinct, he brought up his watch and activated it again, his figure engulfed in smoke.

Suspicions rose as the smoke dispersed and he was gone. She leaped down from the roof and looked around, ready to fire at a moments notice. Seconds passed, and she suddenly turned around, whipping her pistol round.

"Sacre bleu," cried Assassin in surprise as he was suddenly visible again with a rather painful jaw. Steadying himself after stumbling backwards from the force of the blow, he gracefully tossed the knife into his other hand and took a fencing stance, swishing the knife in front of him while holding his other hand over his head. "I will gut you like a Cornish game hen," he taunted as he motioned her to come at him with his knife.

"Please leave," she said, again offering to let him go, but he would have none of that.

"I cannot, mon ami," he replied as he took a jab at her.

"Then you leave me no choice," she declared as she leaped into the air.

"Bulletstorm!"

The hail of bullets riddled his body; he had endured such injuries before, so he was still standing when the hail ended, only to notice her holding a rocket launcher and aiming at him.

"Mon dieu," he grunted as he secretly pulled out a gold plated watch out, pressing the knob just as the missile hit him. His body exploded, bits of his body and a few blood splatters were all that was left of him outside the small crater. A second later, those bits turned black and faded away, as if never existed.

Although, a few meters away from the gate of the Tohsaka estate, a loud warping sound was heard and Assassin slowly came into view. "Mon dieu, that was too close," he said as he loosened a crick in his neck, "No matter, my mission is a success. Now... let me see... where did he say was the church again?"

**And done. Go ahead and take a gander on Omake Assassin's identity. Oh, and be sure to read and review, my dear readers! This story counts on it! Or Omake Assassin has a butterfly knife with your name on it!  
**

**P.S.: I almost forgot this. Right, if by any chance I should decide to do a follow up/sequel to this crossover, I would like to receive suggestions for gaming characters to place in the Servant classes, be it for the main storyline or omake. I do have a vague idea of who I could use, but I need more options. Who knows.. perhaps there is a ****character that is more fitting than what I have currently. So, I welcome any and every suggestion you readers might have.**

**I do have a few criteria though. One, must have origin in games (eg. Dante from DMC, Megaman from the Megaman series); I will not accept characters that come from other origins but has had a game made featuring them (eg. Deadpool. His origin is Marvel Comics, not MVC3, not UMVC3 nor his new self titled game.). Two, they have not been used before by any other crossover author on this site; I do try my best to feature game ****characters** that others have yet to touch on, or at least I hope to do so (Though so far, there is one writer here using Noel as Archer, but I do believe I featured her in this story first. If there is, then I must have missed it. My apologies if, on the very slim chance if, that did happen.). Three,only one guy/girl from one game; I don't want to have multiple characters from the same game to play all the classes (eg. Suggesting most of the **characters** from Kingdom Hearts to fill up the class roster. No, I'm not about to write a rehash of KH in FSN settings. If that is what you're aiming for... I can't say this nicely... Write it yourself.) Thank you for taking the time to read the PS.  



End file.
